Bonus Track Perfección
by Milimoni
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y Alondra ha tenido una buena idea, mala idea... Que la llevará directo al seno de los Vulturis... Jasper y la familia completa tendrá que ir a rescatarla... podrán hacerlo?


Introducci n:

Hace 5 a os que Raymond ha terminado su carrera, y se trasladado a Londres, donde ha estado trabajando y ha conocido a una chica, con qui n tiene planes de casarse. Su nombre, Anne.

Cuando comenz a trabajar, yo le recomend que era preferible que, contara la historia de sus verdaderos padres, de los que hab an muerto en el accidente donde lo encontr , cuando era beb y que variara el relato diciendo que hab a sido criado por mi familia, ya que los humanos no podr an entendernos. Fue as que Batista y yo, pasamos a ser sus hermanos.

La familia en pleno, tambi n nos encontr bamos en Inglaterra, en Exton, cerca del Parque Nacional de Exmoor, debido a que Carlisle nos hab a convencido que los acompa ramos. Y con Batista hab amos aceptado, ya que mi esposo me hizo ver que de no hacerlo, era posible que regresaran aquellas peque as guerras personales con Jasper... desencadenando la vuelta de mis dolores.

Lo nico que no me gust de todo eso, fue que regresamos a la secundaria... Con todo lo que me hab a costado terminarla, y estaba de vuelta.

Lo que me lo hizo m s llevadero, fue que bamos los ocho. As con Alice y Bella formamos un tr o bastante desordenado y que nos gustaba molestar al resto de nuestros hermanos, en especial a Ed y Rose. Mientras, con mi hermana, nos dedic bamos a vigilar a nuestros respectivos esposos. Los cuales, por un asunto de apoyo y protecci n, hab an tomado las mismas clases con Em.

As Emmet, Rose, Batista y Jasper terminar an primero y al a o siguiente, lo har amos Bella, Edward, Alice y yo.

Mi padre hab a abierto una consulta particular en la ciudad y mi madre se hab a ofrecido para ayudar con la restauraci n de una iglesia antigua, que ten a unos vitrales hermosos.

Todos viv amos en una casa a las afueras del pueblo, donde nuestra existencia era bastante apacible. Bueno, al menos hasta que ocurri lo que no deber a haber pasado nunca.

Cap tulo N 1:

Fue el ltimo a o que a n estar amos los ocho estudiando, cuando comenz a rondar una idea en mi mente, y se la trasmit a Jasper un d a que salimos, s lo los dos, de caza...

bamos corriendo, cuando me detuve de pleno, y le dije:

- Jazz, espera.

- Qu sucede? me pregunt fastidiado.

- Quiero conversarte de algo, pero que no sepa Alice esto, generalmente, se lo dec a cuando quer a que la bloqueara.

- Lo siento, chiquita me contest , simulando una seriedad que estaba lejos de la verdad -, t sabes que a ti te quiero mucho, pero s lo la amo a ella.

- No seas tonto dije y le di una palmada en su hombro.

- De acuerdo, dime, pero no te pongas violenta.

Me calm para preguntar...

- Recuerdas el d a de mi boda con Batista?

- Por supuesto, te ve as hermosa y feliz.

- El otro d a, estaba viendo la foto que nos tomaron a toda la familia y, con el tiempo, le he dado la raz n a Alice, respecto al traje que te pusiste.

- Mmmm. Me parece que s hacia donde va esta conversaci n...

- A la promesa que te hice cuando te ped que no te cambiaras.

- Van a repetir la boda?

- Eso quiero, aunque todav a no he hablado con Batista.

- Bueno, si quieres que te entregue, yo lo har .

- Mmmm, no... No era eso exactamente lo que quer a proponerte.

- Entonces? y me dedic una mirada perspicaz.

- ... dud un poco antes de continuar Es que... te ped que bloquearas a Alice... porque hab a pensado en algo especial...

- Chiquita, qu sucede? se puso serio.

- Bueno, es que, como te dec a... Me puse a ver los recuerdos de la boda y... me acord de algunas conversaciones previas a ese d a... Algunas con Bella o Esme...

- Alondra, por qu est s dando tanto rodeo? hab a comenzado a agotar su paciencia.

- Es que me acord de una conversaci n que tuve con Alice...

- Y de qu hablaron? trat de animarme.

- Del d a que te casaste con ella... la primera vez.

- S , fue algo muy especial hablaba como si estuviera rememorando todo lo sucedido -. Ella se ve a hermosa sonri -. Y yo estaba muy nervioso, a n no s el motivo, porque llev bamos a os viviendo juntos, pero la ceremonia me...

- Asustaba? aventur a preguntar, al ver que no completaba la idea.

- S , esa es la palabra confirm .

Jasper, con el tiempo, hab a logrado reconocer que tambi n ten a sus propios temores, lo nico que eso lo hac a s lo con Alice y conmigo. Aunque aquello ya era un gran logro.

- Pero, qu est pasando por esa cabecita tuya? pregunt con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, es que Batista y t terminan la secundaria este a o, y con Alice, lo hacemos el pr ximo... Entonces, se me hab a ocurrido que... quiz s pudi ramos realizar una boda... doble?... Los cuatro?

- Los cuatro?... No es mala idea me contest -... Aunque quedar a pendiente que sea yo qui n te entregue.

- Creo que tenemos tiempo dije con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, Emmet y Rose pensaban viajar a fin de a o, y con Batista est bamos haciendo planes para esperarlas... De acuerdo, voy a hablar con Alice, estoy seguro que estar encantada.

- Pero, te pido un favor? pregunt con tono de ruego.

- De qu se trata?

- A n no le digas nada, que sino se va a poner a planear todo desde ahora.

Ri .

- Bien, esperar hasta la graduaci n. Te parece?

- Perfecto me acerqu y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Despu s, nos fuimos corriendo, haciendo competencia de qui n percib a primero una presa.

Cap tulo N 2:

Esperamos hasta el d a de la fiesta de graduaci n y retomamos aquella conversaci n, cuando me sac a bailar.

- Ya conversaste con Batista sobre tu idea, para el pr ximo a o? me pregunt .

- A n no contest -, y t ? Ya le dijiste algo a Alice?

- Tampoco... Pero, ten a pensado hacerlo m s rato.

- De acuerdo. Yo le hablar a Batista cuando nos vayamos.

- Le vas a proponer matrimonio? pregunt con una sonrisa.

- Mmmm, podr a ser y me re bajito pensando en la cara que pondr a Batista, si hac a algo as . No cre a que mi esposo fuera a ser muy moderno al respecto, en mucho ten a unas ideas bastante anticuadas.

Cuando terminamos de bailar, regresamos con nuestras parejas que conversaban sentados en una de las mesas que estaba al lado de la pista de baile.

En cuanto nos acercamos, Alice me rapt a un lado...

- Alondra, qu pasa? me interrog .

- Eso deber a preguntar yo. Acabas de raptarme le reclam .

- Quiero saber en qu andan ustedes. Jasper, en cuanto se pusieron a bailar, me bloque . Y t lo hiciste poco despu s.

- No me digas que est s celosa esboc una sonrisa.

- No son celos, sino temor. Los conozco a ambos, y s que tambi n les gusta hacer maldades.

- Pero creo que sta que estamos planeando, te va a gustar.

- Ves? Ya le dec a a Batista que algo tramaban.

- Bueno, pero deja que sea Jazz el que te lo diga.

- Y cu ndo se supone que va a pasar eso?

- Te prometo que no va a demorar... Ahora, volvamos, que quiero bailar con Batista.

Y tom su mano para regresar con nuestros respectivos esposos.

Aquella noche, con Batista, regresamos temprano a la casa y les dejamos el coche a mis hermanos. Nosotros ten amos unos planes especiales, los mismos que nos hicieron disfrutar del alba muy juntos, en la cama, desnudos.

Cuando ya estaba claro, me acerqu a mi esposo, para besarlo y decirle:

- Te amo.

- Sab as que extra o que no me lo digas m s seguido? pregunt .

- Pero si te lo digo a diario.

- Pero no cuando estamos en el instituto.

- Para una pr xima vez, voy a exigir a Carlisle que quedemos en el mismo nivel, as tomamos todas las clases juntos, y podr dec rtelo m s seguido.

- Te amo contest y me dio un besito en la frente, para continuar con... . Alondra, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Por supuesto.

- Anoche, Alice me coment que Jasper y t parecen que est n planeando algo; que cuando se juntan, la bloquean. Eso es cierto?

- Podr a ser le dije -. Aunque a esta hora, ella ya debe saber de lo que se trata.

- Y no me puedes contar?

- Te importa m s ratito?

- Por qu ?

- Quiero confirmar que ella ya lo sabe, de lo contrario, le voy a echar a perder la sorpresa a Jazz.

- De acuerdo.

A pesar de que mi esposo se esforzaba en ocultarlo, a n con todo el tiempo que hab a pasado, segu a sintiendo celos de mi hermano. Lo que nunca me pude explicar es c mo era posible que sintiera eso por Jazz, siendo que nunca puso problema con mi relaci n con Alan... Que de este ltimo hubiera entendido que sintiera celos. Mal que mal, hab a estado a punto de casarme con l, y luego hab a sucedido el episodio del reloj, pero ni a n as .

Bueno, pero poco despu s nos levantamos y fuimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Lament no haberle pedido a mi hermano, que me avisara cuando le dijera el plan a Alice, y tuve que armarme de paciencia.

Cuando regresamos, Emmet estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto en el plasma de la sala, y le pregunt :

- Em, haz visto a Jasper?

- Desde anoche, no luego sonri , para decir -. Me parece que con Alice a n siguen de fiesta.

- Vaya coment -, cuando no lo necesito, me lo encuentro en todas partes; pero cuando lo necesito, no est ... Y Ed? pregunt a las perdidas.

- Con Bella salieron poco despu s que ustedes.

- Bueno, voy a lamentarlo si interrumpo algo, pero en verdad que necesito hablar con Jazz dije en tono de disculpa, m s para m que para Em o Batista, y tom mi m vil marcando el n mero de mi hermano.

Despu s de dos timbres...

- Al su voz sonaba bastante molesta.

- Jazz, soy yo... est n bien? pregunt sospechando que hab a interrumpido m s de algo.

- Alondra dijo conservando su tono poco amistoso -, qu pasa? Nosotros est bamos bien.

- Bueno, primero s lo estaba preocupada, pues desde anoche que no sab amos nada de ustedes, y Ed no est ...

- Y no lo has llamado? me interrumpi con un tono bastante ir nico.

- No, l no lleva tantas horas desaparecido... Segundo, necesito saber si ya le dijiste a Alice.

- Como te promet , lo hice anoche... Ahora, me gustar a continuar con lo que hac a cuando llamaste.

- Mmmm... No s si podr s, yo creo que mejor vuelves a comenzar... Por favor, dile a Alice que lo siento.

Y le cort .

Batista me miraba a n m s curioso que Emmet, mientras yo sonre a pensando en lo enojado que deber a encontrarse Jazz en ese momento, y coment :

- Voy a tener que esconderme por un par de d as, hasta que se calme. De lo contrario mi existencia correr a serio peligro... A n m s que en Italia... Al parecer, los interrump en un momento muy especial.

Y Em se ri de buena gana...

- Eres nica! exclam , sin parar sus carcajadas.

Con el tiempo, el ltimo episodio con los Vulturis hab a sido asimilado, y ahora nos pod amos re r abiertamente de eso, tom ndolo como punto de comparaci n a cualquier cosa mala que pudiera ocurrir. Claro que en lo personal, trataba de no tocar el tema frente a Carlisle, que siempre hab a visto a los Vulturis como amigos y, con todo lo ocurrido desde los episodios con Bella, se hab a sentido traicionado por ellos.

Cap tulo N 3:

Poco despu s, con Batista fuimos a nuestro cuarto y l me pregunt :

- Ahora, me puedes aclarar de qu se trata todo esto.

- S contest con una sonrisa y me acerqu a abrazarlo -. Ahora, s ... Recuerdas cuando te coment que a Jazz le hab a prometido que, la pr xima vez que efectu ramos nuestra boda, l ser a qui n me entregar a?

- Claro que me acuerdo... Quieres efectuarla de nuevo?

- Me encantar a le contest , tom ndolo como una proposici n de su parte.

- Y para eso tanto misterio?

- Es que no va a ser Jazz qui n me entregue... y lo mir con una sonrisa p cara.

- Entonces? su cara seria, me divert a.

- Con Jazz queremos organizar una boda doble: l con Alice y yo contigo... Qu te parece?

Por un momento se qued pensativo...

- Me alegro que Jasper tenga a Alice... De lo contrario, me sentir a muy celoso... Ustedes son dignos hermanos... luego su sonrisa se hizo amplia Me parece perfecto y se acerc a besarme.

Lo nico que sent de este episodio, fue que aquella noche, cuando con Batista est bamos en nuestra cama, siendo felices... Son mi m vil. Juro que no iba a contestar, pero mi esposo me convenci de hacerlo, cuando tom mi m vil y vio que era una llamada de Carlisle.

Me puse seria, y contest ...

- Al , Carlisle, qu sucede?

Sab a que deber a ser algo grave, para que mi padre estuviera llam ndome a esa hora. Claro que lo que me sorprendi , fue lo que escuch ...

- Dice Alice que no te preocupes, que con esto se da por pagada. Ahora, pueden continuar, o reiniciar... Lo que m s les apetezca y cort ... Era Jasper, que le hab a pedido prestado el tel fono a mi padre, para tomar venganza de lo sucedido temprano.

Al d a siguiente, luego de un par de manotazos en el hombro de mi hermano, con mi hermana comenzamos a organizar lo que ser a un gran acontecimiento familiar. Comenzando por reunirnos los cuatro para pensar en la fecha y quedamos de acuerdo para dos semanas despu s de la graduaci n de Alice y m a.

Cuando les contamos al resto de la familia nuestros planes, estaban tan dichosos como nosotros, en especial Esme, ya que ser a una ocasi n en que nos reunir amos todos, incluidos Renesmee, Jacob y Raymond.

Cuando me mencionaron al lic ntropo, pens en c mo lo har a para no desaparecer. Porque, a n con el tiempo transcurrido, yo segu a teni ndole pavor. Pero, decid que ya tendr a tiempo de solucionar ese peque o impase.

Por otro lado, cuando confeccionamos la lista de asistentes, por mi mente pas la posibilidad de invitar a alguien especial. A qui n ten a unos deseos locos (literalmente) de conocer, pero que no estaba segura de la reacci n que tendr a Jazz a que lo hiciera... me refer a a Mar a.

Dej pasar el tiempo antes de pensar en propon rselo a mi hermano, aunque escog una poca muy poco apropiada para los resultados que tuvo esa conversaci n. Me refiero a las vacaciones de navidad, en que luego de pedirle a Batista que necesitaba hablar con Jasper a solas, y soportar una mirada desaprobatoria de Alice, la que no me dijo nada, ya que sab a que de todas maneras lo har a; me acerqu a mi hermano y le dije:

- Jazz, vamos a dar una vuelta, juntos?

l me qued mirando extra ado, para luego contestar:

- De acuerdo.

Y juntos comenzamos a caminar por el sendero que conduc a al pueblo.

Llev bamos como cinco minutos sin decir media palabra, y me pregunt :

- Chiquita, qu pasa?

- Estaba pensando... Hace cu nto que no discutimos?... Pero, de esas peleas en que hasta nuestra existencia estaba en juego.

Me mir extra ado y me dijo:

- Bueno, la ltima vez fue por el asunto de Raymond... Por qu ? Qu sucede?

Suspir .

- Tengo la impresi n que volveremos a hacerlo...

- No lo creo, chiquita... Para discutir se necesitan dos y yo no voy a hacerlo.

Volv a suspirar d ndome nimo...

- Jasper, hasta Alice sabe que volveremos a hacerlo... Quiero invitar a alguien a la boda solt al fin.

- A qui n?... No me digas que a Alan.

- No, no se trata de l. Alice me coment que no podr a viajar en ese tiempo.

- Alice? pregunt y en su voz se notaba cierto grado de celos que no se molest en ocultar.

- S ... Y por favor, no vengas con uno de tus ataques de celos infundados... Yo le ped a ella que investigara lo que podr a pasar con cada uno de los posibles invitados y, con respecto a Alan y Miranda, me dijo que no podr an asistir... Contento con mi explicaci n? no me contest y continuamos caminando en silencio por un trecho.

- Entonces, a qui n quieres invitar? me pregunt mirando de frente al camino.

- A alguien a qui n no conozco... dud un poco en este punto. Porque la verdad era que ten a que conocerla, pero que no la recordaba Disculpa, s la conozco, pero no me acuerdo de ella.

- Ella? me pregunt , achicando los ojos mientras me miraba.

Jazz tendr a sus defectos, pero no es verdaderamente tonto. Sab a... o present a de qui n se trataba.

- Estoy hablando de Mar a solt finalmente, y su respuesta fue un largo gru ido.

Algo me dijo que no hablara, que esperara a que l me dijera algo, lo que fuera.

Entonces...

- No estoy de acuerdo. No veo la necesidad de invitarla.

- Jasper, t me conoces. Sabes que tan grande es mi curiosidad.

Se detuvo y me mir de una forma que hac a mucho tiempo no lo hac a, con la que pod a intimidar a cualquiera, menos a la est pida que ten a enfrente en ese momento.

- Alondra, no quiero discutir contigo...

- Y si t vieras lo que yo s quiero satiric , intentando dominar el enojo que comenzaba a embargarme.

- No la quiero ver sise en un tono casi inaudible y amenazador.

Intent calmarme, para tratar de razonar con l...

- Jasper comenc luego de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire -, trata de entenderme... quiero verla, o mejor dicho, conocerla. Si tuviera, as sea, una peque a idea de ella, no lo mencionar a...

- Si quieres te la puedo describir... Date cuenta que t huiste de ella. Y no fue porque te sintieras muy a gusto, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Y t , no te das cuenta que ella es el punto de uni n de nosotros?

- Claro satiriz -, en especial con la parte de: Cuando la encuentres, deber s matarla .

- Pero, no lo has hecho, a pesar de todas las oportunidades que has tenido. Adem s, no creo que ella vuelva a ped rtelo.

- Alondra me dijo en un tono que no dejaba espacio a la discusi n -, yo no quiero verla. Si tanta es tu curiosidad, habla con Batista y viajen juntos a verla, yo no me opongo a eso... Lo que s te recomiendo es que no quieras verla t sola, ser a peligroso.

- Jazz, la verdad es que no te estoy pidiendo permiso... S lo te estoy avisando algo que voy a hacer.

Volvi a detenerse y yo lo imit . Al mirarlo, l estaba con su vista fija en m , y sus ojos denotaban un odio a n m s grande que la vez anterior... y he de confesarlo, ah s me dio un miedo tal, que en mil simas de segundo, primero desaparec y luego, di media vuelta regresando a la casa corriendo.

Cu ntas veces hab a sentido miedo de mi hermano? Nunca tanto como para desaparecer, fuera de la vez cuando fui a buscarlo a Denali. Generalmente, l era quien me pon a furiosa y pod a aparecer, pero no en aquella oportunidad.

Cap tulo N 4:

Entr corriendo a la casa, directo a mi cuarto, que estaba desocupado, Batista no estaba.

Al entrar, alcanc a ver a mi madre y a Alice que conversaban en la sala.

Me puse a mirar por la ventana, necesitaba tranquilizarme, y comenc a volver a analizar si ser a factible hacer la invitaci n a Mar a, y si valdr a la pena pelearme con Jasper por ella.

Si he de ser sincera, Jazz ten a raz n en dudar de ella, en especial si se pensaba en lo que le hab a dicho con respecto a m ... Pero, mi curiosidad era muy dif cil de controlar... Qu me hab a impulsado a huir? Qu hab a sucedido para que tomara esa determinaci n?... Bueno, si hab a permitido que l se fuera, no deb a ser tan mala, o hab a algo m s tras la historia que me hab a contado?

Segu a sumergida en todos esos pensamientos, cuando escuch que golpearon a la puerta.

En un instante pens en qui n podr a ser... Batista, no golpear a. Jasper, no cre a que lo hiciera, s lo entrar a y acabar a con mi existencia. Record que al entrar hab a visto a Esme y Alice conversando, por lo que deb a ser alguna de ellas.

Fui a la puerta y abr , encontr ndome con mi hermana...

- Alondra, podemos hablar?

- Por supuesto, pasa.

- No s por qu te empe as en lastimar a Jazz dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras ella.

- Alice, yo en verdad no quiero hacer eso.

- Y c mo crees que se siente ahora?

Se dice que la mejor defensa es el ataque, por eso...

- T sab as lo que iba a pasar y no hiciste nada por cambiarlo... Ni siquiera trataste de detenerme... Ahora, no me eches toda la culpa a m .

Me qued mirando con desaprobaci n...

- Y me hubieras hecho caso? pregunt , para concluir con... Estoy segura que con tu terquedad, hubiera sido in til.

- No s ... tal vez si hubieras sabido emplear las palabras correctas, me hubieras convencido me volvi a mirar, ahora con una expresi n de: t sabes que eso no es cierto , y ten a raz n, yo me estaba mintiendo, con lo que quise cambiar la t ctica diciendo -... Me asust lo acus .

- Alondra, recuerda que no tienes cinco a os.

- C mo crees que me sent ?... l deber a conocerme y saber c mo me siento con respecto al tema de Mar a.

- Bueno, en eso te voy a dar algo de raz n, en especial despu s que le dije lo que suceder a si no te contaba toda la historia y suspir .

- Qu toda la historia? pregunt . Algo me dec a que mi hermano me ocultaba algo, y con eso ella me confirmaba aquella suposici n.

- T sabes que a m no me gusta hablar de las cosas de Jasper...

- Lo s la interrump -. Y a l tampoco... Crees que si insisto, lo har ?

- Tal vez si hicieras algo que nunca has hecho... intimidarlo.

- Alice, yo hablo en serio le reclam .

- Yo tambi n... volvi a suspirar Alondra, no te preocupes, que yo te voy a contar, ya que si bien es algo que tiene que ver con Jasper directamente, yo me vi involucrada sin querer... la qued mirando sin entender y ella continu S que Batista te cont sobre el viaje que hicimos para hablar con Mar a sobre ti s lo asent -. Bueno, la verdad es que Jazz no fue el de la idea, sino que fui yo... Lo ve a muy confundido, en especial por lo que ella le hab a dicho de ti. Estaba convencido de que si te hubieras presentado con tu nombre verdadero, l no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, y te habr a exterminado... As sea que se hubiera tenido que enfrentar a Batista para hacerlo... luego susurr Idea tonta y volviendo a su tono normal -. Te has dado cuenta que nosotras tenemos m s fe en l, que l mismo?... Pero, bueno, yo le dije que ser a mejor si volv a a hablar con Mar a y le pidiera que se explicara bien sobre a lo que se refer a cuando le dio esa... dud un poco - instrucci n. Fue as que viajamos diciendo a todos que era para recopilar el m ximo de datos con respecto a ti... Yo hab a visto lo que podr a suceder y pens que podr a variarlo. Me equivoqu ... No me preguntes el motivo, porque tal vez el nico que podr a dec rtelo sea Edward, pero ella te odia... Los datos que obtuvimos, fue lo que nos alcanz a contar antes de que tomara el tema del t rmino de tu existencia hizo una pausa larga y luego continu -. Cuando Jasper le dijo que jam s te har a da o, ella le contest que si no lo hac a l, ya encontrar a a alguien que s ... Aunque dud que fuera a mantener esa decisi n, porque t eras alguien con muchas habilidades, y una de ellas era, justamente, abusar de quienes te quieren. Al punto de querer acabar con tu existencia con sus propias manos... Te compar con el peor de los demonios.

- Pero, qu le hice? no lograba entender a lo que se refer a.

- No s . Ella no quiso explicarse... Jasper le pidi que lo hiciera, pero no quiso. S lo dijo que era algo entre t y ella en lo que no ten a porqu meterse l... Ahora, t quieres invitarla. Sabes lo que eso significar a?... Jazz s lo quiere protegerte, pero t no lo permites. Eres terca y curiosa... Ambas cosas que te pueden llevar a tu extinci n... Alondra, por favor, d jalo por el bien de todos me rog .

- Alice, t sabes que te quiero tanto como a Jazz o Batista, pero lo que me dices, s lo hace que quiera saber el motivo de que ella me odie tanto... vi sus ojos desilusionados ante mi respuesta S que tu intenci n era todo lo contrario, pero no puedo dejar esto as ...

Me acerqu y le di un beso en la mejilla, para salir lo m s r pido que pude de la habitaci n y luego de la casa. Tom mi coche y me fui con direcci n al aeropuerto.

Mientras manejaba, llam a Batista, para explicarle lo que hab a sucedido y pedirle que me dejara hacer esto a m sola. De principio se neg terminantemente, pero luego de insistir, me dijo que me dar a de ventaja s lo hasta la salida del pr ximo vuelo, el que tomar a para alcanzarme... Eso ser a lo nico que dispondr a para hablar con Mar a. No pude hacer que variara esa condici n, por lo que me vi obligada a aceptar. Me pidi que me cuidara, que me necesitaba... Nunca pens que me resultara tan dif cil continuar conduciendo, yo tambi n lo necesitaba.

Aquel viaje fue duro. Por un lado, estaba sola, sin mi esposo, el amor de toda mi existencia. Recordaba sus ltimas palabras: Cu date que te necesito y mis ojos ard an... Por otro lado, estaban Jasper y Alice. Los ubico en el mismo nivel, porque a ambos los hab a decepcionado con esta decisi n. Sab a que mi hermano querr a acriminarse conmigo, que si Mar a no lo hac a, l personalmente se encargar a. Tampoco pod a olvidar a toda mi familia; seg n Clara yo siempre hab a querido que fuera muy numerosa, y lo hab a conseguido. Todos ellos me conoc an y me perdonar an el haber escapado, nuevamente, para hacer otra estupidez. Y por ltimo, estaba Mar a... Siempre he pensado que los problemas hay que enfrentarlos. No importa cuanto nos demoremos en hacerlo, pero finalmente debemos hacerlo... Y hab a llegado el momento de enfrentar a la que me hab a transformado. Deb a averiguar qu hab a sucedido que la hab a abandonado. Qu era lo tan terrible que hab a sucedido para que me odiara tanto.

En cuanto llegu al aeropuerto de destino, busqu un taxi y le di las se as que ten a para encontrarla.

Debo confesar que el chofer me ayud bastante, porque Jazz nunca hab a sido muy espec fico en los detalles para poder hacerlo, y lo que m s me pod a ayudar, era lo que hab a logrado recopilar de algunas conversaciones con Carlisle.

As llegu a una casa, casi una fortaleza, que desde afuera ya intimidaba. Como ser a que el taxista dudo en dejarme ah , pero finalmente se fue cuando me vio que yo no parec a asustada.

Me acerqu al port n, y llam por el intercomunicador. Cuando me contestaron...

- Buenas noches dije -, mi nombre es Virginia, estoy buscando a Mar a.

- Virginia? pregunt una voz desde el otro lado.

- S , ella me conoce como Virginia Ruiz.

- Un momento contest . Poco despu s, el port n se abri y salieron una mujer con cuatro hombres.

- Mar a dice que puedes pasar me dijo la mujer.

Comenc a caminar detr s de ella y los hombres me rodearon. Lo que me sorprendi fue mi propia reacci n, me dio tentaci n de risa, la que tuve que reprimir. Atravesamos un gran patio, en donde pude notar a varios hombres agazapados. En verdad que Mar a deb a tenerme mucho temor, como para desplegar semejante parafernalia por m .

Cap tulo N 5:

Cuando llegamos a la casa principal, me condujeron hasta una habitaci n que quedaba al fondo de un ancho pasillo, donde entramos sin golpear.

Al ingresar vi que se trataba de una sala amplia y en el fondo una figura de mujer, que se ocultaba en las sombras, mirando una pintura que colgaba de la muralla. Cuando se dio vuelta pude verla bien...

- Virginia dijo a modo de saludo mientras me sonre a, aunque en su posici n pude darme cuenta de cierta hostilidad.

- Mar a? contest yo, intentando confirmar de qui n se trataba, ella s lo asinti Por favor, tendr s que disculparme, pero me parece que debes saber que no guardo ning n recuerdo de cuando estuvimos juntas.

- No te preocupes... Jasper ya me cont toda la historia. A n siguen juntos? y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad como si hubieran sido sem foros en la oscuridad, intentando detenerme.

- Si te refieres como hermanos, s ... Ambos estamos casados y no me gusta que quieras insinuar otra cosa.

- Al menos, no has cambiado me dijo -, pero me intriga tu visita... A qu debo tan grande honor?

- Supongo que debes estar al tanto que Jasper me cont lo que le dijiste que hiciera en caso de encontrarme.

- Exterminarte.

Suspir .

- S , eso mismo. Todo ello ha confundido mucho a Jazz, y no te voy a enga ar, has incitado mi curiosidad... Y he venido a saber el motivo de que le dijeras eso... Qu fue lo que te hice? Por qu no me dejaste s lo ir? No puedo recordar nada, nadie te ha mentido al respecto.

Sonri con desgano.

- O sea que viniste a que te contara una parte de tu vida, la cual no conoces... De acuerdo... Pero, de d nde quieres que empiece? Desde tu transformaci n?

- Desde donde m s te acomode contest .

- Bien... Entonces me saltar algunos pasajes que debes suponer, como los de tu transformaci n... Creo que se lo cont a Carlisle, y l debe hab rtelo repetido. Como le dije a l, siempre fuiste muy especial, pues tu etapa de ne fita dur m s de dos a os, en los que fuiste particularmente mort fera, ayud ndome mucho... Te ten a un cari o muy grande. Pero, en tu naturaleza hay un componente que lo fui descubriendo con el tiempo: eres traicionera. No se debe confiar en ti, da as a quienes te quieren, forz ndolos a hacer cosas que no quieren... Muchas veces ocup esta caracter stica en mi beneficio, pero doli cuando me lo hiciste a m ... Yo hab a confiado en ti y t me traicionaste esto ltimo me lo dijo con un odio manifiesto -. Eso es algo que jam s te perdonar .

- Me hablas de traici n, pero podr as explicarte mejor... Te prometo que no entiendo.

- O sea que tambi n has olvidado a Camilo... y volvi a mirar la pintura en la pared.

Reci n en ese momento, repar en ella. Correspond a al retrato de un hombre, que se notaba que era uno de nosotros... moreno, delgado, de facciones finas, su pelo negro y ondulado. Si no hubiera sido por las caracter sticas propias de nosotros: ojos color sangre, ojeras pronunciadas y su palidez en el rostro, a pesar de lo aceitunado de su piel; hubiera pasado por un humano bastante atractivo a ojos de cualquiera de ellos... Supuse que l era Camilo.

- Lo siento murmur -, pero no lo recuerdo... Deber a?

Volvi a mirarme.

- Bueno, por lo visto, voy a tener que refrescar tu memoria... Poco despu s que te transform y que te hab a instruido en las reglas de nuestra sobrevivencia, viajamos hasta ac ... Lo hicimos con otros dos ne fitos: Camilo y Santiago...

- Por qu me escogiste? la interrump .

- La verdad es que no lo hice directamente. De hecho, en un principio, te iba a matar... Camilo y Santiago ven an en el mismo barco que t . Primero, vi a Santiago y no dud en que me servir a... Era uno de los marineros, con una gran fuerza como humano y que se vio magnificada despu s de su transformaci n... Luego, los vi a ustedes. Me gust Camilo. Ten a cierto rasgo de liderazgo, que a ti te hac a ver muy poca cosa. En especial, con tu marcada timidez... Me las ingeni para separarlos, y lo transform a l. Pero, t nos descubriste, aunque no gritaste sonri maliciosamente -, pensaste que nos est bamos besando. Estabas contrariada y se notaba que quer as desaparecer. Me acerqu para eliminarte, y mientras te mord a, Camilo reaccion y me separ de ti... Nunca me he podido explicar c mo pudo sobreponerse a los dolores, lo suficiente como para hacerlo y protegerte con su cuerpo. Primero pens que ustedes estar an casados y por eso, la protecci n, pero luego supe que no hab a nada de eso, a pesar de que ambos se proteg an mutuamente... Cuando ambos cumplieron el periodo normal de ne fitos, la fuerza de l comenz a decaer, pero su habilidad como l der se intensific , por lo que decid conservarlo... No as a Santiago... La excepci n fuiste t . Tu fuerza no deca a, adem s tu habilidad para desaparecer, te hac a un arma muy poderosa, aunque otras de tus caracter sticas no eran de lo m s tiles, como por ejemplo, tu curiosidad enfermiza, ya que muchas veces, nos pusiste en peligro... El nico que pod a controlarte era Camilo... Era al nico que obedec as... Fuera de todo esto, l y yo comenzamos a estar juntos, pues muchas veces me dijo que t eras una chiquilla demasiado inmadura, que gustabas de hacer berrinches, cosa que l no soportaba, y entonces me preguntaba cu ndo te eliminar amos de una vez... Dos a os y medio despu s de tu transformaci n, reci n tu fuerza comenz a declinar, y Camilo me pidi autorizaci n para eliminarte, y yo, est pidamente, se la negu y lo lament cuatro a os despu s, cu ndo quisiste arrebat rmelo!

- Yo... musit impactada Yo... no lo... recuerdo.

Suspir , tratando de calmarse.

- Aquella noche hab amos estado planeando nuestros siguientes movimientos: t quer as atacar y l, esperar... Finalmente, te apoy . Camilo, algo frustrado, sali al jard n, con la esperanza de tranquilizarse, mientras t fuiste a relevar a Sam en el cuidado de los ltimos ne fitos... Seg n l, t nunca llegaste... Sal al jard n para hablar con Camilo y explicarle la decisi n que hab a tomado, pero no estaba solo... Los encontr bes ndose... T lo estabas besando! T , que eras mi mejor amiga! T , a la que era capaz de defender de cualquiera! Me estabas traicionando!

- No... lo recuerdo susurr .

La entend , yo me hab a portado como un monstruo.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar el cuadro, y continu con voz m s calmada, aunque sin mirarme...

- l te separ con un golpe que te tir varios metros, me pidi que fuera a buscar ayuda, porque habr a que matarte, y lo hice. No deber a, ya que cuando regres , t no estabas, hab as huido y hab as asesinado a Camilo.

Reci n entonces, se dio vuelta y me qued mirando como estaba llorando...

- Es cierto me dijo asombrada -, puedes llorar.

- Lo... sien... to susurr , sin tomar en cuenta lo que me hab a dicho.

- Eres peligrosa, Jasper deber a haberme hecho caso. Vas a terminar con su existencia, tambi n? A n no has eliminado a nadie de tu aquelarre?

Me sent a muy mal, los ojos me escoc an, la garganta me ard a, quer a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ah , pero sab a que ser a imposible... Hab a ido a las fauces del lobo y stas se estaban cerrando.

Volv a mirar el cuadro... Camilo... c mo no lo recordaba?

Nuevamente, hurgu en mi memoria, intentando recordar lo que me hab a contado Mar a. Mas era imposible.

Luego de un suspiro, ella continu ...

- Tres a os te busqu ... Fui hasta Chile, vi a tus padres, pero t no estabas... Con todo eso, descuid los asuntos ac y lo perd . As , y aprovechando la guerra en el norte, fui a buscar a algunos nuevos soldados, encontrando a Jasper, que me ayud a superar lo que hab a pasado, pero le dije que si te llegaba a encontrar alg n d a, deber a exterminarte, porque eres peligrosa sus ojos brillaron de furia mal contenida.

Mis l grimas no dejaban de caer. Ahora pod a entender el odio que me ten a.

- Lo... sien... to volv a repetir, a n m s compungida.

- Lo sientes? T crees que yo voy a tragarme eso? T no sabes lo que es sentir... Supe que ahora eres feliz . Has encontrado a tu hermana, tienes un hijo humano, un esposo que te adora, y una familia que se preocupa por ti... Crees que eso es justo? Siempre has logrado todo lo que te propones... hasta destruir mi existencia. Yo s lo ten a a Camilo, y me lo quitaste... No piensas que tengo razones de m s para odiarte, para querer tomar tu existencia en mis manos y terminarla? O tal vez... dud un poco podr a tomar la existencia de alguien qui n signifique lo suficiente para ti, como para que sepas lo que he estado sufriendo todo este tiempo... la miraba horrorizada ante tal perspectiva - A qui n extra ar as m s?... A alguien de tu aquelarre? Carlisle o su esposa?... No, ellos no. Son muy poca cosa para ti... O podr a elegir a alguien m s f cil: tu hijo humano... Aunque no ser a una presa que pueda entretener, ser a muy sencillo... Pero, a n me quedan Jasper y tu esposo, c mo se llama?... Ah, me acord ... Batista! S , yo creo que me inclinar por l... A Jazz le tengo un cari o especial, y lo que quiero es que sientas lo que yo... y me parece que con l lo conseguir a.

- No te atrevas sisee. Pod a aceptar cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer conmigo, pero no pod a permitir que quisiera da ar a mi esposo.

- Acaso piensas que podr s detenerme? Te recuerdo que viniste a mi territorio, del que no saldr s tan f cilmente.

- Nunca te enteraste de lo que pas en Volterra cuando quisieron que me quedara con ellos?... Si ellos no pudieron detenerme, no veo c mo lo har s t .

- Los Vulturis? la sorprend Vaya que has crecido, Virginia... Siempre supe que podr as enfrentarte a cualquiera y salir victoriosa, pero nunca pens que con ellos tambi n.

En eso ella se puso visiblemente tensa.

- Qu sucede? le pregunt , temiendo que hubiera cambiado de opini n con respecto a qui n buscar a para tomar venganza.

- No deber a haber menospreciado a Jasper... fue interrumpida cuando se abri la puerta de la habitaci n donde est bamos, y pude ver entrar a mi esposo con mi hermano y Alice.

Cap tulo N 6:

Batista se situ a mi derecha, anteponiendo su hombro izquierdo en una posici n netamente defensiva.

Al otro lado, se ubicaron mis hermanos: Jazz un poco m s adelante, mientras Alice tom mi mano izquierda.

- Alondra, nos vamos! dijo Jasper en un tono, tal vez, demasiado autoritario para mi gusto; aunque sin quitar su vista de Mar a.

- Jasper dijo entonces ella -, qu ha sucedido con tus modales? Acaso ya no saludas?

- Ya nos vamos le contest sin variar el tono -. No hay necesidad de saludar.

- No me digas que ella te ha convertido en su perro guardi n... Nunca te gust ese papel.

- Batista le dijo Jazz a mi esposo -, s cala de aqu , ahora.

- Ah, l es Batista... Deber a haberlo sospechado... Virginia, tienes buen gusto y le sonri lascivamente.

- R pido! - lo apremi .

Entonces, Batista tom de mi brazo, para obligarme a salir de ah , mientras Alice me soltaba la mano, para esperar a mi hermano.

- Por qu quieres que la saquen? pregunt Mar a A n tengo varios puntos que tratar con ella... Recuerdas que te dije que si sab a de nuestra relaci n, tarde o temprano vendr a a buscarme?... Yo conozco qu tan fuerte puede ser su curiosidad. Su memoria se habr borrado, pero sus habilidades y caracter sticas siguen con ella.

- Alondra me dijo Batista -, vamos, salgamos de aqu .

Lo mir sin entender. Estaba confundida. Comprend a que quisiera que nos fu ramos, pero algo me imped a moverme.

Mir a Jasper por un segundo y volv mis ojos a mi esposo.

Intent mover mis pies, que estaban pegados al piso, sin resultado. Estos no se mov an. Era como estar en medio de una calle, viendo un cami n dirigirse directamente hacia m . Estaba paralizada, sin reacci n.

- S cala! volvi a apremiarlo Jasper.

Entonces, Batista hizo el adem n de querer tomarme en brazos, pero yo me negu ...

- No! gru - Yo me quedo!

Mi hermano gir su cabeza para mirarme con una expresi n entre furiosa y dudosa.

En ese momento, los ojos del cuadro atrajeron mi atenci n y mi voz cambi , era como si siguiera gru endo...

- Eso no es verdad le dije a Mar a -. Siempre fuiste una mentirosa. Toda esa historia que contaste, fue una gran falsedad... T me obligaste a eliminar a Santiago... le acus .

- Eso no es cierto! me interrumpi ella - Yo nunca te lo orden !

- S , lo hiciste... la acus y tom una gran inspiraci n para continuar Tambi n me dijiste lo mismo de Virginia, pero me negu a estas alturas, todos me miraban asustados -. Nunca anduvimos juntos, porque siempre am a Virginia, a qui n siempre quisiste que desapareciera completamente. Los celos siempre te nublaron la raz n, tanto como para despreciar las habilidades de ella... La ltima noche de mi existencia, eras t la que quer a atacar y fui yo qui n te convenci de posponerlo un tiempo. Entonces, le ordenaste a Virginia que fuera a reemplazar a Sam, y cuando nos quedamos solos, intentaste seducirme. Pero, yo nunca te dese , y tus intentos fueron en vano... Desconozco el motivo por el que Virginia regres y me vio confundido ante tus desplantes, situ ndose entre nosotros. Entonces, t te acercaste, empuj ndola varios metros, con lo que empezamos a luchar. Fue cuando, sabiendo que estaba perdido, me di vuelta para pedirle a ella que se fuera, que aprovechaste de atacarme, terminando con mi existencia frente a Virginia, que en ese instante desapareci .

Cuando termin de decir esto, tuve que afirmarme en Batista, porque la sala daba vueltas a mi alrededor y mis piernas no eran capaces de sostenerme.

- Eso... no es... cierto escuchamos susurrar a Mar a, que se encontraba sentada en el piso.

- Jazz llam a mi hermano para que me ayudara.

l se acerc y tom mi mano libre, mientras yo soltaba a Batista y comenzaba a acercarme donde estaba Mar a, con la vista pegada al piso.

Jasper dud un poco, tal vez pensando que yo quer a acercarme a ella, pero la verdad es que quer a llegar hasta el cuadro de la pared.

Cuando lo hicimos, mir la esquina inferior derecha, y se la se al a mi hermano. Se ve a la firma de qui n lo hab a pintado: VR... Virginia Ruiz.

Luego, le dije; mientras lo soltaba y me afirmaba de la pared...

- Jazz, por favor, busca. Hay dos paquetes pegados por detr s.

Sent la mirada envenenada de Mar a y s lo la observ por debajo de mi brazo estirado que me sosten a en la pared... En ese momento, nicamente pod a sentir pena por ella.

Jasper hizo lo que le ped , y sac los dos sobres. Cuando quiso entreg rmelos...

- No le dije -, brelos t ... Yo s lo que contienen... Son las pruebas para saber la verdadera historia.

l hizo lo que le ped ... sacando dos libretas con forro de cuero. En una dec a: Virginia Ruiz; y en la otra: Camilo Soza.

Cerr mis ojos, mientras dec a:

- Cuando con Camilo tomamos conciencia de lo que hab a pasado, y como poco a poco comenz bamos a olvidar nuestra vida humana, nos pusimos de acuerdo para comenzar a escribir esos diarios. Una vez por semana, los intercambi bamos, para saber m s de nosotros... Supongo que de alguna forma lo quise y mir a Batista -, aunque nunca como a ti... l me amaba, de eso s estoy segura... Cuando vi que Mar a lo masacraba delante de m , me asust ... Desaparec y quise salir de aqu , pero las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que se dar a cuenta, si lo hac a. As que esper , rogando porque creyera que de alguna forma hab a logrado escapar. Cuando ella sali , quise recuperar los diarios, pero... dud un poco una voz en mi cabeza... muy parecida a la de Camilo, me inst a salir de aqu ... Fue entonces que comenc a correr, pero poco antes de llegar a Chile, comenz a atacarme un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que tuve que detenerme en medio del desierto, con un dolor quemante que me hizo recordar mi transformaci n... Fue la primera vez... Me parece que fue en ese momento cuando asum que el lazo que ten a con Camilo, se hab a roto por completo, y no pude aceptarlo, asique mi mente decidi borrarlo completamente.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada, hasta que...

- Lo recordaste dijo Batista, casi maravillado.

- S contest -. Lo record todo... Mi ni ez, mi juventud, mis padres, mis hermanos, mi familia... todo mir a Mar a -. Gracias. En verdad que eres como una madre para m .

La verdad era que no quer a que se trasluciera, pero fue imposible ocultar el tono sarc stico de mis palabras.

Entonces, Jasper reaccion diciendo:

- Ahora, s , v monos.

Asent y cuando iba a afirmarme en l, dio una r pida mirada a Alice, que en mil simas de segundo, se situ a mi lado ofreci ndome su ayuda, mientras Batista me sujetaba por el otro lado.

En otro movimiento r pido, mi hermano le pas las libretas a Alice, que comenz a caminar empuj ndome con mi esposo hacia la puerta.

Yo di un par de pasos y di vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Jasper y decirle:

- Jazz, vamos.

- Ya los alcanzo me contest serio.

Fue esa seriedad la que no me gust y en cuanto Alice abri la puerta para salir, desplac mi protecci n a Mar a diciendo:

- Mar a, vete ahora. Con Camilo no queremos otro final tr gico.

Todos sentimos cuando sali , mientras de la garganta de mi hermano sal a un gru ido largo y atemorizante, el que se hizo a n m s audible, cuando yo le sonre con suficiencia.

No estoy segura de que l hubiera querido impartir justicia con ella, pero con lo que hice quise asegurarme.

Cuando salimos no vimos a nadie. Los jardines estaban solitarios.

Fuera, nos subimos a un coche estacionado. Batista y yo, atr s. Alice y Jasper, adelante; l manejar a, pero antes de encender el motor, se dio vuelta y me pregunt :

- No quieres llevar el retrato?

Sent a mi esposo tensarse, y yo contest :

- No. D jaselo a Mar a. Creo que ella lo extra a m s que yo.

Y me abrac a la piel c lida de Batista, cerrando mis ojos mientras sent a su pecho levantarse con cada inspiraci n.

Puso en marcha el motor y nos fuimos de ah . En el aeropuerto, mientras esper bamos el vuelo que tomar amos...

- Batista, c mo sali un vuelo tan r pido despu s del m o? le pregunt intrigada.

- Despu s de terminar la llamada, llegaron Alice y Jasper diciendo que estabas en un peligro muy serio, que no deber a haberte apoyado, que Mar a terminar a con tu existencia. Yo les dije que tomar a el siguiente vuelo e ir a tras tuyo; entonces, Jazz me hizo ver que el siguiente vuelo saldr a al d a siguiente y, con eso, lo nico que encontrar amos de ti ser a los rescoldos de la pira donde te hubieran quemado. As que fuimos al aeropuerto y arrendamos el primer avi n que encontramos... Lo siento me dijo -, si hubiera pasado lo que Jasper me dec a, yo hubiera muerto ah mismo.

- Gracias... Te amo.

- Tanto como yo?

Por respuesta s lo me acerqu a besarlo.

Cap tulo N 7:

Jasper, despu s de la pregunta que me hab a hecho en el coche, no hab a vuelto a hablar, lo nico que de vez en cuando escuchaba un gru ido largo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, tanto Jasper como Alice se desaparecieron, mientras Ed me dirig a una mirada fr a. Todo el resto me recibi como era su costumbre. Mi padre se mostr verdaderamente impactado con el hecho de que hubiera recuperado la memoria.

No sab a en qu momento, Alice le hab a pasado las libretas a Batista, pero cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto, l me las extendi diciendo:

- Toma, esto es tuyo.

- Puedes dejarlas en el estante, por favor? le ped .

- Por qu no quieres tocarlas?

- S lo que dicen... no necesito remover m s mi pasado... Por favor, d jalas ah volv a pedir.

Se dio vuelta para ponerlas donde le hab a pedido, y luego, mir ndome...

- Qu quieres hacer ahora?

- Vamos de caza? la verdad era que ambos lo necesit bamos, y yo a n m s, porque supon a que lo que se avecinaba iba a ser tan duro como lo sucedido con Mar a.

Regresamos al d a siguiente, al alba; subiendo directamente a nuestro cuarto.

Entr primero y me fui a la ventana, mientras mi esposo cerraba la puerta...

- Qu te molesta? pregunt No creo que a n sigas con el asunto de Mar a.

- No, no es Mar a confirm sin variar mi posici n -. Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, que pensar en ella, ser a s lo aumentarlas.

- Mmmm, si no es Mar a, espero que no sea Camilo se hab a aproximado y me abraz por detr s, pasando sus manos por mi cintura.

- Te vas acercando, pero tampoco pienso directamente en l... Camilo fue alguien muy allegado a m , pero que desapareci de mi existencia hace ya mucho tiempo.

Suspir y bes mi cuello, bajo mi oreja...

- De acuerdo, ahora s puedo ponerme celoso de l?

Esboc una sonrisa.

- Acaso alguna vez no lo has estado?

- En verdad admiro a Alice... No s c mo ella puede soportar esta situaci n.

- Porque sabe muy bien qu es lo que siento por l. S lo t puedes encelarte de mi hermano me di vuelta para pasar mis manos por detr s de su cuello y acercarme para unir nuestros labios en un beso.

- Te amo me susurr cuando nos separamos.

- Yo tambi n te amo contest mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Por favor, no te pongas triste. Vas a ver que se le pasa el enojo y volver n a esas competencias absurdas de ustedes.

No contest , s lo reacomod mi cabeza en su hombro y nos quedamos as un buen rato.

l ten a raz n, yo estaba triste. Sab a que Jasper ten a raz n de estar m s que enojado. Mi curiosidad hab a puesto en peligro mi existencia, de la manera m s tonta que podr a haber encontrado. Si hab a algo que nos indignaba a ambos, era eso justamente: poner en riesgo nuestra propia existencia, por algo tan est pido como querer invitar a alguien a una ceremonia. Record algo que me hab a dicho mi padre cuando me vio: Que nada te quite la alegr a de saber qui n eres , pero val a la pena conocer mi pasado? Me servir a de algo, si Jasper decid a terminar con mi existencia?

Pensando, no me di cuenta que hab a oscurecido, y con Batista segu amos abrazados. Entonces, comenc a extra ar el hecho que mi hermano no hubiera llegado a tocar a la puerta, para al menos, conversar.

Me separ un poco de mi esposo y le dije:

- Batista, vamos al pueblo? Creo que estoy empezando a sufrir de claustrofobia.

- De acuerdo me sonri para preguntar -. Hay algo que me pidas que yo no est dispuesto a hacer por ti?

- Hay algo... No sentir celos de Jazz.

Se acerc y me bes ...

- Tienes raz n, eso es imposible.

Luego, ambos bajamos.

Mi idea real era ver d nde estaba Jasper, pero cuando pasamos por la sala, pude ver la cara de todos los que se encontraban ah . Estaban demasiado serios, pero la expresi n que ten a Emmet me doli , era entre triste y enojado, que en su cara se ve a completamente antinatural. Rose estaba con l, visiblemente disgustada. Esme estaba sentada en un sill n, con una revista en sus manos, cuyas hojas pasaban sin ser vistas. Carlisle deb a seguir en el pueblo. Edward y Bella no se encontraban, al igual que Alice y mi hermano...

- Qu pasa? pregunt .

Esme levant su cara para mirarme contrariada y me pregunt mientras dejaba a un lado la revista:

- No hablaron con ustedes?

- Qui nes?

- Alice y Jasper... Cre que hab an hablado con todos.

- No y mir a Batista.

- No confirm l -. Est bamos en el cuarto, y no los hemos visto desde que regresamos.

- Se fueron dijo Rose -. En la tarde.

Aquellas palabras me golpearon, como si hubiera sido un gran mazo que hubiera dado justo en la boca de mi est mago. Mi hermana nunca se ha caracterizado en ser diplom tica, ella s lo dice todo por su nombre, sin fijarse en lo que puede ocasionar con sus palabras.

Intent asimilar aquella informaci n, pero me resultaba dif cil.

Mi madre se acerc a nosotros...

- Alondra, est s bien?

Tuve la impresi n que todos sab an lo que aquello significar a... Todos, menos mi hermano.

- No susurr mientras sent a que mis ojos se anegaban -. No me siento bien... y susurr - Qu he hecho?

Mi esposo me condujo al sill n donde hab a estado sentada Esme e hizo que me acomodara ah ...

- Debes estar tranquila me dijo, mientras miraba con rencor a Rose, pero ella no ten a culpa alguna -. Vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar, pero debes permanecer tranquila.

Lo mir y se ve a contrariado... Me hablaba intentando calmarme, pero l se ve a tan impactado como yo, mientras de mis ojos ca an mis l grimas...

En eso escuchamos un veh culo que llegaba... por el motor supimos que era Carlisle, que no demor en entrar.

- Alondra, c mo est s? me pregunt en cuanto entr y se acerc a d nde estaba.

- No se siente bien... Reci n nos enteramos contest Batista.

- Yo vine en cuanto me dijeron lo que iban a hacer y que no hab an hablado con ustedes... Alondra, podr s controlarte? s lo negu con la cabeza, de hecho me hab a comenzado a doler el pecho, aunque era soportable Pero, debes hacerlo... en eso, sac un sobre de su chaqueta y me lo extendi Alice me dio esto para ti... Me dijo que esperaba que pudiera servir de algo.

Lo tom mec nicamente. No quer a abrirlo, pero algo de curiosidad morbosa me impuls a hacerlo. Sab a que con eso, era posible que el dolor se intensificara, pero no me import ...

En el interior encontr dos hojas dobladas, en donde se ve an unos n meros: 1 y 2... Supuse que era el orden en que deber a leerlas. As extend la que ten a el n mero 1, la letra era de Alice...

Alondra, hermana y amiga querida...

No sabes c mo me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de ti, pero eso hubiera significado intensificar el dolor que debes sentir ahora.

Recuerdas nuestra conversaci n sobre el asunto que ocasion todo esto?... Yo te advert que hab as herido a Jazz y con lo que hiciste despu s, fue peor. Por eso consider que era preferible apoyarlo en que nos fu ramos, antes de que ocurriera una verdadera tragedia.

En este momento es muy dif cil ver si esto se solucionar de alguna forma, pero tengo la esperanza que as sea. Y en espera de que ello ocurra, mantente firme. S que me comprendes. Hazme caso y controla lo doloroso que pueda ser esta separaci n... Dale tiempo.

Por favor, prom teme que seguiremos en contacto. Si Jazz puede estar sin saber de ti, yo no... Ya me las ingeniar para que no se entere.

Cu date y no me olvides.

Alice.

Luego, tom la segunda hoja, y la mano me tembl . La estir y comenc a leer...

Alondra,

Alice me convenci de que deb a explicarte la decisi n que acabo de tomar... Pero, no puedo dejar que me convenzas de desistir de ella. Por eso lo har por este medio.

No estoy seguro de que necesites una explicaci n, pues estoy seguro que debes entenderme. A ambos nos enfurece el riesgo innecesario, y t lo tomaste como si nada.

Te ped que no quisieras contactar a Mar a, pero siempre has sido terca. Tu curiosidad te volvi a poner en peligro y yo ya me cans de estar salv ndote. Te he apoyado demasiadas veces, pero ya no m s.

Ahora que has recuperado tu memoria, s que podr s continuar con tu existencia. No creo (a pesar que Alice me dice que estoy equivocado) que me vuelvas a necesitar... Que esta separaci n no provoque ning n dolor en ti, porque esto t lo quisiste. Siempre me dijiste que yo era el nico que te pod a hacer enojar lo suficiente, como para revertir tu habilidad... Bueno, ahora ocupa ese mismo sentimiento para que no sufras con mi partida. No podr s negarme que sab as lo que arriesgabas si tomabas las decisiones que tomaste. Ahora, as melas.

Adi s, Chiquita.

Jasper.

Cap tulo N 8:

Al terminar de leer, sent a que la habitaci n y el mundo completo, daban vueltas a mi alrededor... Lament que Jazz me conociera tan bien, cada palabra escrita en esa carta, formaba un nuevo dolor en un lugar distinto de mi cuerpo.

Doble la hoja que ten a en mis manos, y mir a mi padre que me pregunt ...

- Est s bien?

Suspir profundamente.

- No s luego, me dirig a mi madre -. Esme, Carlisle... Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar aqu mir a mi esposo -. Batista, necesito irme.

- No hay problema... me contest l - Quieres regresar a Sudam rica? s lo asent De acuerdo, volveremos a los caminos.

- Pero, te encuentras bien? me pregunt mi madre.

- Me duele le dije -, pero es soportable... No creo que pueda desaparecer muy f cilmente me puse de pie y mir a mis hermanos, cuyos ojos reflejaban un enojo a n m s profundo que antes . Lo siento susurr , pero su expresi n no cambi .

Mi madre se acerc para abrazarme...

- Te acompa o a ver qu vas a llevar?

S lo asent y ambas subimos.

Comenc a acomodar la ropa que llevar amos en nuestros bolsos de viaje, mientras ella me miraba. Y cuando termin ...

- Esme le dije -, si llegas a comunicarte primero que yo con Alice, dile que pueden regresar, que con Batista volvimos a nuestro territorio... No es necesario seguir separando a la familia.

- Alondra, dale tiempo a Jazz. Estoy segura que se le pasar . T lo conoces, cuando hace un berrinche como ste, cuando se le pasa, se arrepiente y regresa.

- Pero, puede demorar. Por lo que, es mejor esto... Cu ntale a Alice y s que querr regresar... Con Batista estamos acostumbrados a viajar, no ser nada nuevo para nosotros.

Se acerc a abrazarme y la correspond . En ese momento, me sent a como un mu eco vud , con varios alfileres clavados en el cuerpo, y cada uno significaba un nuevo dolor.

Luego, ambas bajamos. Rose y Emmet no estaban. Mientras Carlisle conversaba con Batista en susurros. Al percatarse que nos acerc bamos, ambos se quedaron en silencio, entonces le dije a Batista, pas ndole uno de los bolsos...

- No s si querr s llevar algo m s.

- Es posible... regreso al tiro.

Subi en un suspiro regresando poco despu s.

Entonces, me acerqu a mi padre y le di un gran abrazo, mientras le dec a:

- No te preocupes, estar bien... Necesito poner en orden mucha informaci n nueva y compararla con lo que ya ten a... Te prometo que voy a estar en contacto.

- M s te vale me dijo -. Tienes algo especial que te hace querida y se te extra a cuando no est s.

- Dame tiempo y me separ , para abrazar a Esme -. No te olvides de m y mi encargo para Alice... Estoy segura que podr convencer a Jazz para que regresen.

- No te preocupes me dijo.

Poco despu s sal amos... Sin habernos despedido de mis hermanos.

Por alguna raz n, Rose y Emmet no hab an querido hacerlo, de una forma que quedaba m s que evidente. Mientras, Bella y Edward, yo sab a que, al menos l deb a estar al corriente de lo que pasaba, y no hab a querido despedirse tampoco. En verdad que lo lament , pero lo acept con la creaci n de un nuevo dolor.

Tomamos el primer vuelo que sal a a Sudam rica, con destino a Buenos Aires. S lo dos semanas despu s, me comuniqu con Alice, que me cont que Esme le hab a dicho que yo no estaba en Inglaterra, pero que Jasper no quiso regresar, aunque no perd a las esperanzas de lograr convencerlo. Estaba preocupada por m , pero los dolores hab a podido controlarlos, a n no estaba segura de c mo era posible, pero segu a en pie y recordaba todo. Al menos, mi hermano esta vez, no se hab a puesto tan intransigente como la vez anterior, y nos permit a comunicarnos con Alice. Seg n ella, de vez en cuando me mencionaba y le contaba que estaba haciendo y l s lo escuchaba, sin emitir ning n comentario. Aquello era un gran paso para ella.

Con los otros que me comunicaba frecuentemente, eran Carlisle, Esme y Bella, quienes me contaban de Rose, Emmet y Edward, con los que si los ve a conectados en el computador, no contestaban a mis mensajes... Me dol a especialmente haber herido a mi hermano oso, y ve a dif cil que alg n d a llegara a perdonarme.

Un gran apoyo en esos d as fue Raymond, que con el tiempo hab a aprendido a conocer a Jasper y la relaci n que yo ten a con l. La verdad, era que mi ni o hermoso se hab a convertido en un hombre casi tan perfecto como mi esposo. Lo hab a visto crecer y madurar, aunque muchas veces he pensado que esto ltimo lo hizo cuando ten a a penas 10 a os, cuando supo toda la verdad de m y mi familia.

En ese viaje, Batista me hab a convencido para ir a ver a Huilen y Nahuel, y quedarnos un par de d as con ellos.

Sab a que aquel destino era pensando en que Nahuel podr a ser capaz de sacarme alguna sonrisa, pero mi amigo estaba muy lejos de poder hacerlo. Al contrario, el verlo me hac a recordar a Alice y Jasper, la primera conversaci n que sostuve con l, lo extra o e irritable que me hab a parecido.

Por esa raz n, pronto tuvimos que irnos, y le ped que cruz ramos la cordillera, porque aunque no lo quisiera, muchas cosas en Chile me hac an pensar en mi hermano, y aquellas peque as heridas que ten a, escoc an.

Durante todo ese tiempo, mi esposo no me apartaba de su vista ni un solo minuto. A n cuando me permit a alejarme, sent a su mirada vigilante. He de reconocer que agradec a su habilidad en esos momentos, de lo contrario, me hubiera sentido ahogada y con ello, venido peleas con las consiguientes heridas.

Pero, todo eso era la calma antes de la tempestad, que lleg a niveles de Armaged n.

Cap tulo N 9:

Hac a once d as que hab amos llegado a Argentina y hab amos alcanzado la costa, poco antes del amanecer, encontrando una peque a playa solitaria.

Hab a pasado como cinco minutos que est bamos ah juntos, mirando las ondas de agua lamiendo la arena, cuando son su m vil, lo sac y mirando la pantalla, me dijo:

- Carlisle... Debe querer saber de ti... Te importa? e hizo un adem n de que se iba a alejar.

S lo negu con la cabeza.

Mi padre llamaba constantemente a mi esposo, para saber de m , demostrando toda la preocupaci n que le causaba el hecho de que yo siguiera triste.

El sonido del mar ocult muy bien, en un principio, aquella conversaci n, pero como se estaba extendiendo en el tiempo m s de lo habitual, me pic la curiosidad y me di vuelta buscando a Batista con la vista, y me di cuenta que estaba indignado y discut a, por lo que aguc mi o do...

- Est s loco?... No, no voy a hacer eso... l se lo busc , ahora que vea c mo sale... Dile a Emmet, que puede tratar de solucionarlo, le puede ayudar Rose... No te atrevas a molestarla... Est en la cuerda floja, y yo no la voy a empujar para que caiga... Como te digo, trata de controlarse y s que cada segundo es una ganancia para ella. No voy a echar por tierra todo su esfuerzo... No!... Dile que no se atreva!... Carlisle, no voy a seguir discutiendo esto! Ya te dije, yo no lo permitir !... No me obligues a tirar los m viles al mar... Si es necesario lo har ... Ni lo pienses!

Y cort la llamada.

Al siguiente segundo, estaba a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Qu pasa? pregunt como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Est preocupado por ti... como siempre. Quer a saber c mo te has sentido.

- Y qu le dijiste?

- Que no hab a cambiado nada... Alondra, sigues triste y me preocupa.

- Batista... dud un poco Lo siento, pero escuch parte de la conversaci n... Qu est pasando?

- Olv dalo contest serio -. Tienen... una idea tonta, y quer an que los apoy ramos, eso es todo.

- Cu l es el problema?

- Te digo que es una idea, no un problema.

Me acerqu y lo bes ...

- Gracias por querer protegerme, pero ambos nos conocemos... No quieras esconderme lo que sucede. Se nota que es un problema... Me puedo dar una idea de a qui n pude estar afectando, pero quiero que me lo confirmes y me digas de lo que se trata.

Ante el pensamiento que cruzaba mi mente, en ese momento, sent mis ojos h medos.

- Te est costando mucho mantenerte fuerte. Lo veo cada segundo... No me pidas que provoque una herida que no puedas controlar.

- Sab as que en este momento me la est s causando t ? Acaso quieres que llame a Carlisle y le pregunte directamente a l?

Se acerc a abrazarme y correspond .

- De acuerdo, te lo voy a decir, pero primero, prom teme que me har s caso y dejar s que Carlisle se haga cargo de solucionarlo.

- Tengo la impresi n que ya debe haberlo intentado, y yo soy su ltimo recurso... De lo contrario, Emmet y Rose hubieran podido hacer m s de algo.

- No te voy a arriesgar.

- T nunca lo har as... Me parece que eso lo puedo hacer solita.

- S que es as , pero...

- Batista, por favor... Si es algo que yo considere grave, no habr promesa que me ate, y t lo sabes. Voy a hacer lo que dicte mi conciencia, est mal o bien.

- Tienes raz n, y creo que esa es una de las razones por las que te amo... luego suspir para continuar Alice acababa de llamarlo, porque ella hab a intentado comunicarse contigo, pero la llamada no entraba, y pens que tal vez l tuviera m s suerte, y me pregunt si t ten as el m vil apagado...

- No lo saqu y lo mir , pero estaba sin se al -. Que raro.

- Debe ser el sector me trat de explicar.

- Pero, qu sucede con Alice.

- Quiere que viajes a Denali... sent que me estrech en sus brazos Seg n Carlisle, se siente impotente... y quiere tu ayuda...

- Qu le pasa a Jasper? su nombre se pegaba a mi garganta.

- Est sufriendo del mismo tipo de dolor que t ... rememorando la transformaci n... Hace tres d as que est as , y la intensidad no ha bajado... Alice tiene miedo de lo que esto podr a significar...

Significar? Yo sab a perfectamente lo que significaba: una p rdida de la memoria total de todo lo acontecido hasta el comienzo de los dolores. Me tens . Aquella era una tortura que no se la deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo, menos a mi hermano.

- Batista comenc a decir, intentando controlar mis palabras -, no puedo permitirlo... Yo s lo que est sufriendo y no puedo dejarlo as ... Adem s, si los dolores contin an, podr a olvidar todo... No es una amnesia selectiva, que elimine s lo partes, lo hace con todo... C mo te sentir as t si un d a yo me olvidara de ti? Que no supiera qui n eres, lo que significas para m , lo que hemos pasado juntos... Si no quieres hacerlo por Jasper, lo puedo entender, pero Alice merece eso?... No lo creo... Por favor, perm teme tratar de ayudarlo.

- Y qu pasar a si por tratar de ayudarlo, la que resulta perjudicada eres t ?

- Yo lo tengo controlado... No ser a la primera vez que me pasar a... entonces, trat de explicarle c mo lo estaba haciendo Lo que pasa es que el dolor lo he dividido en varios peque os, intentando que no se junten para formar un dolor tan grande que me haga perder el control... Estoy probando nuevos m todos... Has escuchado el dicho: divide y vencer s ? Bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Entend a que primero deb a convencerlo, para que aceptara que yo fuera a ayudar a mi hermano, y que para lograrlo deber a cambiar mi estrategia.

Tambi n sab a que l quer a mucho a Alice, por lo que la nica forma de lograr que cediera era utilizarla a ella como escudo...

As , volv a insistir...

- Batista, m rame y toqu su mejilla, con lo que pos su vista en m -. Yo no puedo hacerle esto a Alice. S todo lo que sufr as t cuando me pasaba lo mismo... Ella no lo merece. Est solicitando mi ayuda y no puedo negarme, tengo que ir.

Por un segundo, nos quedamos en silencio. Entonces, entorn los ojos y me dijo:

- Y a n as , me quieres convencer que no debo sentir celos de l... Alondra, te conozco, y s que en qui n est s pensando es en Jasper. l es qui n te preocupa.

- Recuerdas la analog a del lazo?... Carlisle dec a que los dolores me atacaban cuando ste se tensaba, con peligro de romperse, que si llegaba a suceder esto, mi mente borrar a todo recuerdo, para que no siguiera sufriendo... Bueno, yo estoy sintiendo la tensi n del lazo, desde que baj del avi n, cuando regresamos despu s del incidente de Mar a... He estado a punto de colapsar, pero he podido mantenerlo controlado, pero temo que en cualquier momento pueda suceder, y entonces... Jazz no est ... y no logre recordar que te amo... Puedes entenderme?

- Claro que lo hago, pero me cuesta aceptarlo.

- Por favor, conf a en m le ped .

Me estrech con fuerza, mientras susurraba...

- De acuerdo, volver a apoyarte. Lo nico que espero, es que no te equivoques.

Y pens que eso mismo esperaba yo.

Como no hab a tiempo que perder, nos fuimos al aeropuerto m s cercano y arrendamos un avi n con destino a Denali.

Antes de abordar el vuelo, Batista me dijo:

- No crees que ser a bueno avisarle a Alice? Estar a m s tranquila.

Supuse que l deb a estar m s preocupado que mi hermana, ya que me aconsejaba algo as , pero le contest :

- No lo creo... En el momento que decid que viajar a, ella debe haberlo sabido.

En aquel vuelo, le coment :

- Sabes qu creo?... Que voy a tomar clases de vuelo y comprar un avi n.

l s lo me mir y sonri . Sab a que le estaba costando mucho aceptar mi decisi n y por eso prefer a no decir nada.

La verdad era que, conmigo el avi n era una necesidad a n m s grande que la de alimentarme.

Ese fue uno de los pensamientos que hab a utilizado para no hacerlo en Jasper. Un cierto nerviosismo me consum a, de pensar en c mo me recibir a mi hermano.

Cap tulo N 10:

Cuando aterrizamos, nos esperaba Tanya, que nos llev a la casa.

En el camino, nos cont que Jasper no parec a mejorar, que le parec a tan extra o todo aquello, aunque Carlisle (que nos esperaba con Alice), le hab a comentado que a m tambi n me suced a lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos, record la nica vez que hab a estado ah . Hab a ido a buscar a mi hermano y lo que hab a encontrado, fue lo que provoc mi primer dolor... Sent otro alfiler.

En cuanto Tanya estacion el coche, se abri la puerta y se asom mi padre, y con Batista nos bajamos.

En una exhalaci n me acerqu ...

- Carlisle le dije a modo de saludo.

- Sab a que vendr as.

Su cara preocupada, dibuj una sonrisa, que se me antoj , triste.

- C mo est ?

- Sin variaci n, pero el dolor es constante.

Resumen: no ten a, como yo, momentos en que disminuyera, mis peque os oasis... Los que eran deseados, pero que odiaba cuando me abandonaban, ya que el dolor me parec a que se hac a m s intenso.

- Y Alice? pregunt . No me contest , s lo me mir de una forma que supe que la pregunta, estaba de m s Entonces, ind came el camino.

Me llev a un cuarto que estaba con la puerta abierta. Cuando me asom , pude ver a Jasper en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una expresi n de dolor que me parti el alma... Alice estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de espaladas a m , y tomaba su mano, la que era apretada por mi hermano.

En lo otro que me fij , fue en la ventana de la habitaci n. Estaba abierta y entraba una brisa fresca. Yo mir a mi padre sin entender esto, pero l no me dijo nada, aunque tom mi mano para estrecharla, frunci el se o haciendo una se a para que no hiciera ruido. Reci n en ese momento, me di cuenta que no quer an que l se enterara a n de mi presencia.

Entonces, mi hermana se dio vuelta un poco, me sonri e hizo un movimiento r pido con sus labios diciendo: Gracias , pero sin emitir ning n sonido. Luego, volvi a mirar a Jasper y le dijo:

- Jazz... Recuerda que debes estar tranquilo...

- Alice dijo mi padre -, tengo una idea... Podr as venir un momento?

- Jazz, regreso inmediatamente...

Entonces, l la solt , pero agarr la colcha sobre la que estaba recostado... Ella se puso de pie y se acerc a nosotros, tom mi mano llev ndome a que me sentara al lado de mi hermano. Hizo una se a para que le sujetara la mano, cosa que hice, y ella dijo:

- Mala idea... Carlisle es mejor que pienses en otra.

Sent que l me apretaba con menos fuerza que a ella y supuse que en algo hab a mitigado el dolor.

Una hora despu s, la expresi n de su cara se hab a relajado.

Alice, de vez en cuando le dec a alguna cosa, como para que pensara que era ella la que le ten a la mano, pero pasado ese tiempo, ella le pregunt :

- Es idea m a o te sientes mejor?

l sonri y contest :

- Es dif cil sentirse mal contigo a mi lado hizo una pausa para decir -... Alondra.

Bueno, no me sorprendi mucho que se hubiera dado cuenta.

A pesar que mi mano y la de Alice son muy parecidas, ella tiene un toque m s suave que el m o.

Yo me hab a estado esforzando para que no sintiera la diferencia, pero al parecer, sin suerte.

- Cuida tus palabras le dije -. Batista vino conmigo.

- No cre que lo hicieras.

- Quiero aclararte esto al tiro, antes que se preste a malas interpretaciones... Vine por Alice. Odiar a que sufriera porque t no la reconocieras... As que, por favor, tranquil zate. Puedo sentir que tu dolor ha disminuido, pero no ha pasado.

La ltima vez que me hab a atacado el dolor, l hab a comentado esa sensaci n de vac o que estaba experimentando yo en ese momento. sta iba y ven a, por lo que supon a que era la forma en que l sent a el dolor.

En todo eso, yo no sab a c mo actuar. Yo no ten a su habilidad, que era la que me ayudaba a mantener el control. S lo pod a estar ah sentada, sujetando su mano.

Entre todos esos pensamientos, la sensaci n de vac o se hizo m s profunda, haciendo que mis ojos se inundaran, mientras sent a que su mano estrechaba con fuerza la m a.

Entonces, casi desesperada, exclam :

- Jazz, contr late! Yo no puedo hacerlo por los dos!

En d cimas de segundo, Carlisle estuvo a mi lado y me pregunt :

- Qu sucede?

- l pierde el control y yo no puedo hacer nada... Siempre ha sido l qui n lo hace por ambos.

Mi padre vio c mo mi hermano sujetaba mi mano y dijo:

- Esta vez van a tener que trabajar juntos... Jazz, s que me escuchas. Vas a tener que comenzar a controlar la situaci n. De lo contrario, vas a arrastrar a Alondra luego me mir -. Por favor, trata de calmarlo y me mir de forma significativa, entendiendo lo que quiso decirme.

Lo que le hab a dicho, lejos de tranquilizarlo, hab a profundizado la herida...

- Jazz le empec a decir, mientras con mi mano libre, acariciaba su cabello -, por favor, disculpa... S que tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo, hasta yo lo estoy... Deb hacerte caso... T sabes lo terca que puedo ser, tanto como t un tonto... Me cuesta reconocer que muchas veces, t tienes la raz n; aunque otras tantas me crees lo que digo dolida... Reci n te dije que s lo estaba aqu por Alice. Te ment ... No puedo permitir que pases por esto. Si bien me preocupa que no la reconozcas, m s lo hace que lo hagas conmigo... Soy ego sta mientras le dec a todo esto, iba sintiendo como su mano comenzaba a relajarse, aunque sin soltarme -... Te contaron que Emmet se enoj conmigo?... No s si alguna vez lo has visto serio, sentido, enojado, acusador me estremec , y l lo sinti , sonriendo -. En verdad que duele verlo as , y m s sabiendo que era culpa m a... Date cuenta que hasta Rose estaba enojada conmigo, aunque no me dol a tanto como con Em... No s si seguir protegi ndolo.

- Lo har s, chiquita me dijo esbozando una sonrisa, que me hizo saber que hab a regresado mi hermano.

Mir a Alice y me sonre a.

Con la mano que hab a estado acariciando el cabello de Jazz, a mi hermana le se al el otro lado y ella se movi , sent ndose donde yo le hab a indicado, tomando la otra mano de Jasper...

- Hey le dijo -, que voy a terminar d ndole la raz n a Batista.

La sensaci n de vac o me hab a empezado a abandonar, y con ella algunas de las heridas que ten a, a cicatrizar.

Cap tulo N 11:

Un par de horas despu s, Jazz ya estaba bien y yo escog una excusa tonta para dejarlo con Alice; e ir con Batista a quien extra aba, ya que en todo el tiempo que hab a estado con mi hermano, l no se hab a aparecido por ah . Lo encontr afuera, afirmado en el coche de Tanya...

- Batista! lo llam , pero ni siquiera se dio vuelta. Entonces me acerqu Batista, qu pasa?

- Ya est bien? me pregunt aunque estaba serio.

- S . Qu sucede? volv a insistir.

- Me alegro contest , ignorando mi pregunta. Y sus palabras sonaron vac as, ya que su cara no reflejaba lo que dec a -. Ahora, podemos irnos?

- Te contesto, si primero contestas mi pregunta dije algo molesta, y reiter -. Qu pasa?

- En verdad no lo sabes?

- Puedo darme una idea, pero me niego a aceptar que esa sea la explicaci n a tu actitud.

- T sabes que yo no estaba de acuerdo en venir. Te acompa porque eres mi esposa y t necesitabas hacer algo por l. Esa fue la nica raz n... Por eso, ahora quiero irme.

Sus palabras dolieron... Acaso yo lo hab a obligado a venir conmigo? Hasta donde recordaba, l me quiso acompa ar. Yo nunca hab a hecho algo s lo porque l fuera mi esposo . Lo que yo hac a era porque lo amaba, as s lo hubi ramos estado juntos sin ning n otro tipo de compromiso.

Comenc a sentir una furia tan grande que la hice notar en un gru ido largo, que cort con...

- No te entiendo... Dices que me amas y haces las cosas apoy ndote en una ceremonia efectuada hace mucho tiempo y que puede ser disuelta en cualquier momento... D nde qued el amor que dec as tenerme? Acaso, lo dejaste en Sudam rica o en Inglaterra?... Si bien Jasper me hiri con la reacci n que tuvo a una decisi n que tom y a la que le doy toda la raz n. T eres capaz de herirme con una actitud tan... tan... ego sta; y a la que encuentro completamente injusta; haci ndome dudar que alguna vez me hayas amado en verdad... Si tanto te molesta estar ac conmigo, puedes irte d nde mejor te sientas y con qui n m s te plazca. Yo voy a quedarme aqu unos d as y luego regresar con mi familia, que son los que me quieren y aceptan tal y cual soy.

Di media vuelta y me regres a la casa, dolida.

Entr y mi padre me qued mirando. S que debe haber escuchado mi conversaci n, ya que ni Batista ni yo, nos medimos para hablar... Y reci n en ese momento, me di cuenta que quienes tambi n deb an haber escuchado lo mismo eran Alice y Jasper... Me odi , tanto como odiaba a mi esposo .

En ese instante, me sent avergonzada, culpable y los ojos se me inundaron. Entonces, l se acerc , diciendo:

- Alondra, tranquila... Ya vas a ver como todo se soluciona... Es s lo una discusi n. l se va a dar cuenta de lo que pas y te buscar .

- Que me busque no quiere decir que me encuentre.

- Acaso no vas a regresar con nosotros? pregunt extra ado.

- Por ahora.

Mientras dec a esto ltimo, llegaron Alice y Jasper...

- Vas a hacer que te vaya a buscar por todo el planeta? pregunt mi hermana.

- Ya lo dije: que me busque, no quiere decir que me encuentre...

Cort abruptamente ah la frase y a ella la bloque .

Lo que hab a pasado por mi cabeza, me pod a acarrear otra pelea con mi hermano, y eso era m s de lo que pod a soportar.

En respuesta, ella me mir con desaprobaci n, pero no dijo nada.

Supuse que despu s de aquella conversaci n con Batista, l se hab a ido. Mientras yo me convert en una zombi.

Trat de no demostrar f sicamente como me sent a, haciendo todo lo que se supon a deber a hacer si estuviera ps quicamente bien, pero mis ojos me denunciaban. Seg n Carlisle, ten a una mirada vac a... como la de un zombi.

Lo nico que con eso, no me daba cuenta que mis hermanos se sent an culpables de todo lo que hab a sucedido entre Batista y yo.

Tres d as despu s, los cuatro regresamos a Exton y me di cuenta que Emmet me hab a perdonado... Bueno, lo hab a hecho, pues regres con Jazz. Lo que s , le molest mucho la actitud tomada por Batista, aunque no dimension la cantidad, hasta un mes despu s...

Hab a regresado a clases con Alice, Bella y Ed, pero sin cambiar mi actitud.

Incre blemente, no me hab a costado ponerme al corriente en la materia, esta vez.

Por lo que, mis d as transcurr an mon tonos: en cuanto amanec a, me arreglaba para ir al instituto, luego nos sub amos al coche de Ed para comenzar lo que ser a mi distracci n del d a, las clases se hab an convertido en eso, hasta que sal amos... Llegando a la casa, iba a mi cuarto, hac a los deberes lo m s r pido que pod a y luego iba a vagabundear por ah . Sol a sacarme los zapatos y caminaba. De vez en cuando, me iba de caza sola, cosa que a Jasper no le gustaba mucho, aunque la verdad era que no le agradaba nada de mi comportamiento. Ni Alice, ni Edward ten an la m s m nima idea de lo que pensaba en aquellos paseos, aunque supon an que yo sab a que ellos estar an en desacuerdo. Los nicos que se me acercaban para intentar saber mis planes eran Carlisle, Esme y Bella, claro que trataban de ser lo m s sutiles que pod an. Edward y Alice, ni siquiera tocaban el tema conmigo, y Emmet con Jasper, me miraban con preocupaci n y pena. De vez en cuando, parec a que quisieran decirme algo, pero luego no lo hac an, o sea ten an la posici n intermedia... Si he de confesarlo, ninguna de las tres, me hac a sentir mejor.

Cap tulo N 12:

Cuando pasaron las cuatro semanas, sucedi algo que vino a hacer tambalear el poco equilibrio que hab a alcanzado.

Me encontraba terminando de hacer los deberes del instituto, y escuch que fuera, tron la voz de Emmet, coreada por un gru ido largo de Jasper.

De no haber escuchado las palabras pronunciadas por mi hermano oso, hubiera pensado que s lo era otra competencia tonta entre ambos.

- Sal de aqu ! Nadie te quiere merodeando la casa! Ya has hecho suficiente da o! No permitir que sufra m s con tu presencia! Regresa por donde viniste!

Qui n podr a estar ah y por qu lo trataban as ?

Sent como el resto de la familia, sal a. Dej lo que estaba haciendo y me fui a ver qu pasaba, pero cuando llegu a la puerta, Emmet me cerraba el paso.

- Qu sucede? le pregunt .

- Es mejor que regreses a tu cuarto me dijo serio -. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

- Qui n est afuera? demand .

Me mir un segundo, como si analizara si deb a dec rmelo o no... Hasta que...

- Batista... Pero, no te preocupes, Carlisle lo convencer de que se vaya y te deje en paz... Por favor, regresa a tu cuarto.

Batista, mi profesor, mi existencia, mi esposo, lo que yo m s amaba.

Entonces, record mis palabras: que me busque no quiere decir que me encuentre .

Di media vuelta y sub a mi cuarto. Tom el libro que hab a estado mirando cuando hab a sido interrumpida. Pase mi vista una y otra vez por la misma l nea, sin entender lo que dec a. Mi mente estaba afuera, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Como era imposible concentrarme en mi lectura, decid ir a echar un vistazo a lo que pasaba, pero no quer a que nadie se percatara de mi presencia, as que primero desaparec , y luego fui al ventanal que daba a la entrada.

Vi a mi padre que hablaba con Batista, un poco m s atr s se situaba mi madre, con Bella y Edward. La siguiente l nea defensiva estaba conformada por Alice y Jasper. Supuse que Carlisle hab a preferido mantener un saludable terreno entre mi hermano y mi esposo. Por ltimo, en la entrada, estaban Rose y Emmet, por si a Batista se le ocurr a la est pida idea de avanzar y lograra derribar a Jazz.

Volv a mirar hacia donde mi padre estaba y me di cuenta que el nimo de mi esposo comenzaba a caldearse.

Lo malo es que hablaban en susurros, por lo que no alcanzaba a entender qu era lo que exactamente estaban diciendo, pero me sobresalt cuando Batista tom una actitud ofensiva y mi familia se volc por detr s de mi padre, que los hizo detenerse...

En ese instante, corr a la puerta y sal . Reci n a medio camino, reaparec .

- Alto! exclam y cuando llegu con todos Gracias, Carlisle. No te preocupes, voy a hablar con mi esposo .

- Alondra, no lo creo aconsejable me contest , mientras a mi espalda sent un gru ido bastante conocido, Jasper.

- Estoy bien le asegur -. Sab a que tendr a que hacerlo tarde o temprano luego, mir a Batista y dije . Ven, acomp ame.

Y nos fuimos muy cerca de nuestro sector de caza. Un sitio que ten a un encanto especial y que me gustaba especialmente a m .

- Bien, aqu podremos hablar. Qu quieres?

- Que me perdones dijo sin m s -. No deb haberte hablado as en Denali.

- No debiste, pero lo hiciste, y doli ... T te fuiste...

- T me echaste me interrumpi .

- Te dije que pod as irte, no que te fueras. Adem s, puedo hacerme la loca, pero no quiere decir que lo sea.

- Eso no lo entend , a qu te refieres?

- Una mirada y un gesto, no necesito m s. Cu ndo se conocieron?

El d a de mi boda con Batista, me di cuenta que no era la primera vez que se ve a con Tanya, ellos ya se conoc an. l se esforz por ocultarlo muy bien. Luego, en el aeropuerto, cuando ella nos fue a recoger, qued en evidencia lo que hab a sucedido entre ambos. Las dos veces lo ignor , pero cuando Batista quiso irse tan apresurado, algo me dijo que aquello no hab a terminado. Por eso le hab a dicho que se fuera con qui n m s quisiera.

Cuando entr en la casa, a ella no la vi, y por veinticuatro horas desapareci de ah ... Pod a hacerme la loca, pero no quer a decir que lo fuera.

- Fue mucho antes de conocer a Carlisle me cont -... Hay mucho que a n no sabes de m .

- Y no me apetece conocer... Vuelve a donde estuviste todo este tiempo... Como ves, yo sigo en pie, con mi memoria intacta... No te preocupes que nadie sabe que me di cuenta de todo... Como le dije a Carlisle, sab a que tarde o temprano vendr as, que tendr amos esta conversaci n, as que te esper ... Ahora, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

- Y qu es eso?

- No te preocupes, voy a ir donde s que no podr s encontrarme, al ltimo conf n de la tierra donde me buscar as... All s que terminar olvid ndote, has t lo mismo.

Me hab a dispuesto a irme, cuando me pregunt :

- Sabes d nde he estado todo este tiempo, esper ndote?... En Chile... En verdad que cre que ir as all .

- No s de d nde sacaste esa idea. Antes de que te fueras, te dije que regresar a ac , por qu tendr a que haber ido all ?

- No lo s ... Creo que quer a pensar que t a n me quer as y eso te har a ir al lugar donde siempre hemos sido felices juntos... Me equivoqu .

- S , lo hiciste... Lo siento, pero me parece que no tenemos m s que decir...

- O sea que tambi n te vas de ac .

- S .

- Sin Jasper?

- l est bien con Alice. Yo s lo le ocasiono preocupaciones.

- No voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opini n?... Acaso ya no me amas?

Endurec mi voz para contestar esas preguntas.

- Si quieres saber si a n te amo, te puedo asegurar que s , lo hago; pero no voy a regresar contigo, ni podr s hacerme cambiar de opini n... Adi s.

- Espera! me llam , justo cuando me dispon a a irme -... Hace tiempo te dije que cuando hubieras completado tu aprendizaje, ser as libre... Ya lo has hecho. No te detendr . Toma el camino que prefieras.

Record la vez a la que se refer a, y el dolor que hab a provocado en m . Por eso, no pude decir nada, s lo di vuelta y sal corriendo de ah , regresando a la casa. En la entrada me esperaban Emmet y Jasper, pero no me detuvieron cuando entr hecha un b lido con direcci n a mi cuarto. Tom uno de los bolsos y met unas cuantas ropas, lo cerr y baj .

Jasper se acerc y me dijo:

- D nde se supone que vas?

- Me voy contest -. Me qued aqu s lo esperando a Batista... Ten a que aclarar algunas cosas con l. Ahora, ya lo hice y ha llegado la hora de continuar mi camino...

- Nuevamente, huyendo.

- Ll malo como mejor te parezca. Lo nico que ahora, quiero hacer bien las cosas... me acerqu a mis padres Carlisle te quer a dar las gracias por haberme aceptado como parte de tu familia, si en alg n momento necesitas mi ayuda, trata de ubicarme, va a ser dif cil, pero s que podr s dar conmigo, si Jasper te ayuda... Esme, gracias por ser la mejor de las madres cuando m s lo necesit y me acerqu a darles un abrazo a ambos, para luego comenzar con mis hermanos -... Ed, no te esfuerces en tratar de saber lo que pienso, o escucharme alguna otra vez, en este tiempo he podido perfeccionar mi bloqueo. Lo nico que quiero que te quede claro es que te quiero mucho... Eres el mejor hermano mayor que pueda haber tenido y tendr ... Bella, gracias, gracias, gracias... Hiciste muy llevaderos mis a os con ustedes aqu . S que Edward sabe la joya que tiene en sus manos y tambi n les di otro abrazo -... Rose, a pesar que nunca nos llevamos, y me refiero a ni bien ni mal, no cambies porque eres lo que necesita Emmet... Mi hermano oso. S , ya s que no te gusta que te diga as , pero es lo que eres para m , mi propio Teddy Bear, por favor, cu date de las malas artes de mi hermano, muchas veces juega sucio y me acerqu a abrazarlos... aunque por separado, era imposible haberlos abrazado juntos con tremenda mole -... Alice, mi hermanita, disculpa el dolor de cabeza, s que esto no te lo hubieras esperado tan pronto. Cuida de todos como siempre lo has hecho y prefer darle en ese momento su abrazo, para darme vuelta a mirar a Jasper -... Jazz, no me entiendas, no me perdones, conv ncete que yo estoy bien. No estoy deshaciendo nuestro lazo, lo nico que hago es alargarlo. Si necesitas de m , sabes c mo lograr que te escuche... No te puedo asegurar que llegar corriendo, por eso cu date me acerqu para abrazarlo y le susurr , s lo para l Te amo, hermanito.

Cada uno quiso decirme algo, en la medida que iba despidi ndome, pero no los dej . No quer a que ninguno se despidiera de m ... Volv a mirarlos para dar vuelta hacia la puerta y salir, primero con direcci n a d nde hab a hablado con Batista... l ya no estaba, pero necesitaba pensar, armarme de valor para hacer lo que hab a planeado por tanto tiempo.

Un par de horas despu s, tom direcci n al aeropuerto, y luego un vuelo que me llevar a a Florencia.

Cap tulo N 13:

Fue cuando llegu al aeropuerto de Florencia, que comenc a arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo. Tanto tiempo plane ndolo y cuando ten a que ejecutarlo, dudaba.

Me dirig a unos asientos, para poder calmarme y me qued hasta bien entrada la noche.

Cuando, despu s de un hondo suspiro, me puse de pie, me fui donde se ubicaban los tel fonos.

Primero, llam a Raymond, al que le dije que ya no volver a a comunicarme, que no se enojara con Batista y que lo apoyara, que lo quer a, que hab a sido el mejor hijo que pudiera imaginar, y especialmente, que no me buscara, que si ten a un problema demasiado grande, que se comunicara con Carlisle, ya que yo sab a que mi padre juzgar a si era o no necesario buscarme y de ser as , lo har a a trav s de Jasper.

Mi ni o siempre supo que alg n d a suceder a esto, por lo que supo aceptarlo.

Luego, llam a Clara... Ella fue dif cil de convencer, pero finalmente lo hice, cuando le dije que era mejor esta forma a haber ido al pueblo de Miranda, para que su madre acabara con mi existencia. Sab a que ella estar a m s que dispuesta en ayudarme en ese caso... Claro que tuve que prometerle que seguir a subsistiendo, no me dejar a exterminar.

Despu s de esas dos llamadas, sal del edificio para tomar un taxi con destino a Volterra, donde me esperar a mi futuro.

De camino, en un momento pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, y me percat que a n llevaba puesto mi colgante... Entonces, por primera vez desde mi boda, me lo saqu y lo guard en mi bolso. Hab a dejado a mi familia, ya no pod a llevarlo conmigo. Una l grima escap de mis ojos, mientras lo guardaba.

El coche me dej fuera, pues las puertas estaban cerradas. Y comenc a caminar siguiendo la l nea de su muro exterior. A poco andar, encontr lo que estaba buscando, la puerta trasera ; la que me llev directamente hasta la recepci n y una nueva chica me atendi ...

- Buenas noches me dijo muy educada.

- Buenas noches contest -, necesito una audiencia con Aro. Me podr as indicar c mo lo tendr a que hacer.

- Su nombre - dijo seria, casi profesional, mientras se dispon a a anotarlo.

Por un momento, dud hasta que dije...

- Alondra Cullen.

La chica abri sus ojos en forma desmesurada, aunque se control y me contest :

- Seguro... Por favor, tom asiento... Voy a avisarle que usted est aqu .

Me dirig hasta un asiento amplio que hab a, y comenc a recriminarme de haber ocupado el apellido Cullen... Ese ya no ser a mi apellido, hab a abandonado a mi familia, me hab a sacado lo nico que podr a haberme unido a ellos; pero pens que ser a m s f cil para Aro recordarme... Aunque, querr a, realmente, que me recordara? Llegue a pensar que no.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me hab a dado cuenta cuando la chica se hab a acercado...

- Disculpe me dijo, como si hubiera estado por un buen rato tratando de que le pusiera atenci n -, la atender en un segundo... Puedo ofrecerle algo?

- No, gracias contest y ella regres a su puesto.

Poco despu s, apareci Alec, con una sonrisa torcida que otorgaba a su rostro un toque siniestro.

- Buenas noches, una verdadera sorpresa el tenerte por ac .

- Saludos contest -. La vida est llena de sorpresas, en especial cuando nuestras existencias son eternas.

Transform su sonrisa en una mueca y me dijo:

- Aro te espera.

Me hizo una se a para que lo siguiera, cosa que hice y fuimos hasta la habitaci n de siempre. En su interior me esperaba Aro, con aquella sonrisa perenne...

- Vaya, qu sorpresa! Alondra Cullen!... Vienes sola y sin que te haga traer?

- Aro dije a modo de saludo -. Para que veas las vueltas que da la vida.

- Y qu pas con mis amigos Batista y Jasper?... C mo es que te dejaron venir aqu sola?... Por favor, cu ntame.

Se notaba casi euf rico. Y s que se daba cuenta que aquellas preguntas me dol an y se complac a tortur ndome.

- Dej a Batista y tambi n a mi familia. De hecho, ninguno sabe que yo estoy aqu .

Puso cara de fingida pena, que revolvi mi est mago.

- Qu l stima... Pero, dime, qu puedo hacer por ti?... Por favor, no me digas que vienes con un pedido tan absurdo como el que un d a trajo a Edward hasta ac .

- No te preocupes, que yo s cumplir una promesa... inspir profundamente, y continu La ltima vez que estuve aqu , estuviste interesado en que yo me quedara, formando parte de la guardia...

- No me digas que has decidido aceptar me interrumpi .

- Con algunas condiciones, s .

- Condiciones?

- S , condiciones... Primero, mi nombre... Quiero olvidar a Alondra Cullen. Nac como Virginia Ruiz y quiero recuperar ese nombre.

- No hay problema.

- Segundo, dentro de todo lo que sea posible, no quiero que mi presencia aqu sea de uso p blico.

- Dentro de lo que sea posible, no habr a problema... Est s huyendo de algo o alguien?

- Eso no es importante en este momento... Y por ltimo, les servir fielmente sin preguntas, pero quiero conservar la posibilidad de irme en cualquier momento.

- Mmmm, ah ya tendr amos un problema... Tus habilidades son muy especiales, y aqu nos podemos acostumbrar mucho a ellas... Nos cuesta mucho prescindir de las que pueden llegar a ser adictivas. No s si me entiendes?

- Yo te entiendo, pero no quiero tener que huir como la ltima vez que estuve aqu , o como lo hizo Batista... Por ahora, estoy dispuesta a pasar aqu por mucho tiempo, pero me conozco y s que puede llegar el momento que requiera irme, y es ah cuando voy a necesitar mi libertad... Adem s, si alguien de mi familia me solicita, yo voy a ir a ayudarlos y no habr poder que me pueda mantener aqu .

- A ver, si tu familia te necesita podemos hacer una excepci n para que vayas a ayudarlos, con el compromiso que regreses ac ... Pero, que en cualquier momento nos quieras abandonar... no podemos permitirlo.

- Bien, entonces no habr trato dije elevando mis hombros.

- Vaya, que dif cil es negociar contigo... De acuerdo, pero cuando te quieras ir, deber s avisarnos con al menos quince d as de anticipaci n, en conjunto con los motivos que te impulsan para abandonarnos... Para ver si es factible solucionarlo. De acuerdo?

- Bien.

- Te ser franco, en un principio pens que me dir as que quer as seguir con tu dieta de animales.

- Yo ya no pertenezco a la familia, ahora pasar a formar parte del c rculo de amistades... y entre ellos no hay problemas con las dietas.

Luego nos pusimos a hablar con respecto a mis habilidades descubiertas. Principalmente le interesaba saber sobre cu les ten a pleno dominio.

As pasamos casi cuatro horas hablando, hasta que...

- Alec, por favor, cond cela a los aposentos y que le den un uniforme... y se dirigi a m Ve con l, ya te har llamar cuando se te necesite.

- Que tengas un buen d a le contest y sal con Alec.

En el camino nos encontramos con Jane, que me mir con un odio dif cil de describir.

- Qu hace ella aqu ? pregunt a su hermano.

- Acaba de ingresar a la guardia y la llevo a los aposentos le contest -. As es que ahora vas a tener competencia.

- Ya c llate le dijo a Alec y luego a m -. Supongo que tendr s un m nimo de inteligencia para saber que no me gusta todo esto, y que te mantendr vigilada.

- Ese es tu problema contest levantando mis hombros.

Despu s de eso, continuamos nuestro camino hasta un corredor con varias puertas, donde se detuvo en una que abri ...

- Aqu te puedes acomodar. Te aconsejo que no quieras salir a explorar, hasta que el Maestro te haya llamado... Por lo que veo, no necesitas alimentarte a n, as que no veo que necesidad puedas tener, de salir de aqu . En el armario encontrar s un uniforme que me parece que te quedar .

- Gracias contest -. Seguir tu consejo y esperar .

Entr y cerr la puerta.

Cap tulo N 14:

En el interior hab a un mobiliario bastante sobrio... Un armario con un espejo, hacia un lado; al frente, un escritorio con su silla y un librero bastante surtido; al centro un div n suficientemente amplio; finalmente, varias l mparas iluminaban la habitaci n.

Dej caer mi bolso al piso, mientras las l grimas se apoderaban de mis ojos. No cre a que alguien de ah , siquiera, me estimara. Por lo que supe que mi estancia ser a solitaria. Comenc a extra ar a mi familia, la calidez que recib a de todos. En ese momento los estaba traicionando, y lo que era peor, me estaba traicionando a m misma.

Pero, hab a tomado una decisi n e iba a cumplirla. Sequ con rabia mis ojos y me aproxim al armario, de donde saqu la capa que comenzar a a usar, del mismo tono de la de Jane. Algo se revolvi en mi est mago, pero no le di importancia y me la puse.

Luego, me acerqu al librero, donde pude ver una colecci n de libros bastante interesante: una colecci n completa de las obras de Shakespeare, de Cervantes, de Tolstoi, de Dostoievski, de Moliere, de Goethe. Tambi n hab a libros de las hermanas Bront , unos t tulos de Scott Fitzgerald. Aunque lo que me llam la atenci n, fueron algunos t tulos de Bram Stoker y Anne Rice, como: Dr cula del primero y Entrevista con el Vampiro de la segunda. Como tambi n hab a t tulos tan dis miles como: Los Analectas de Confucio, Coraz n de Edmondo de Amicis, El Pr ncipe de Maquiavelo, Decamer n de Boccaccio, frica de Petrarca, etc. Todos en su versi n original. En casa de mi familia, hab a podido leer la mayor a, pero casi todas en traducciones.

Claro que esta vez, no ten a cabeza para t tulos muy elevados, as que tom el libro de Margaret Mitchell, Lo que el Viento se Llev , me sent en el escritorio a leer.

A poco de haber empezado, me di cuenta que hab a sido una mala elecci n... Todo me hac a pensar en Jasper. Cerr el libro y me acerqu , nuevamente, al estante donde lo dej en su sitio, para escoger otro... Esta vez, tom El Gran Gatsby . Volv a sentarme y ahora, pens en Alice. Volv a cerrar el libro con fuerza... Acaso no hab a alg n t tulo que no me recordara a alguien de mi familia?

Dej el libro donde correspond a, y me puse a revisar los cajones del escritorio... encontr papel y l pices. Decid dibujar... Comenc con un paisaje que recordaba, de Forks, un sector de rboles que quedaba cerca de donde bamos a cazar... Poco despu s estaba rompiendo la hoja, ya que no s c mo, hab a empezado a dibujar a Batista.

No hab a caso... No importaba lo que quisiera hacer, ellos estaban conmigo. Pero, mientras trataba de asimilar esto, pas algo que en verdad no me lo esperaba. Escuch a Jasper: Chiquita, no desaparezcas as . Al menos, d janos saber que est s bien .

Lo que me doli en ese momento, fue que no pod a tranquilizarlo. No pod a llamarlo, no deb a hacerlo... Qu le dir a? Jasper, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Ahora, formo parte de la Guardia de los Vulturis ... No, era mejor que no supiera nada de m .

Tom Los Analectas y comenc a leer... s lo para hacer algo. Se podr a decir que pasaba mis ojos por los caracteres, pero no prestaba atenci n a lo que dec a... S lo me serv a para pasar el tiempo.

Cuando estaba por terminar aquella lectura , golpearon a la puerta, y cuando abr me encontr con Demetri...

- Vaya me dijo -, en verdad que no te recordaba tan hermosa, aunque puede ser que los colores que usas ahora, te favorezcan.

Aquellas palabras, supuestamente halagadoras, s lo lograron provocar mis nauseas; pero me contuve y continu mir ndolo sin ninguna expresi n en mi rostro.

- El Maestro te llama continu sin borrar esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro, para luego comenzar a caminar y yo lo segu .

En el camino, nuevamente, escuch a mi hermano: Chiquita, por favor, necesito saber que est s bien.

Con eso, supuse que al menos por un tiempo, Jasper seguir a insistiendo. Aunque pens que terminar a aceptando que yo no contestar a.

Con Demetri fuimos al Sal n de Audiencias. Al entrar vi que con Aro, se encontraban Cayo y Marco. El primero, con la misma expresi n de Jane, mientras el segundo, con su misma cara de aburrido.

Desvi mi vista hacia Aro y su sonrisa perenne.

- Veo que el uniforme te asienta me dijo.

- Y yo veo que se me esperaba.

- Siempre hay un lugar reservado para todo aquel que tenga alguna habilidad interesante.

En ese instante, me pregunt si siempre deber amos hablar como si ya conoci ramos la respuesta del otro.

- No des tanto rodeo lo apresur Cayo, sin quitar su vista de m .

- Tranquilo, hermano le contest , para continuar conmigo . Bien, por lo que te dar s cuenta, Cayo tiene ciertos reparos en tu incorporaci n a la Guardia, a pesar de que yo hace alg n tiempo que ya te esperaba... Ya le expliqu los acuerdos tomados, pero l quiere saber qu garant a das t , de que cumplir s tu palabra.

- Las mismas que recibo de ustedes, y si hemos de ser francos, yo siempre he cumplido lo que he prometido, que es mucho m s de lo que ustedes pueden decir. Con eso, soy yo la que estoy en desventaja, y lo acepto.

- Con esa forma de ser, no acatar ordenes intervino Cayo.

- No s dud Aro -, qu dices t ? me pregunt .

- Ordena algo, y por mientras no afecte a nadie de mis seres queridos, lo cumplir .

- O sea que no obedecer as sentenci Cayo, pero yo ni lo mir .

- Paz, hermano dijo Aro, y se me antoj como si fuera un due o, calmando a su perro, y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa -. No vamos a ir contra nuestro amigo.

Aquella palabra en sus labios, me revolv a el est mago.

- Entonces, para qu servir tenerla aqu ? pregunt Cayo en un largo siseo.

- Hay m s preocupaciones en nuestro mundo, para estar preocup ndonos de historias viejas... No es as , Demetri? pregunt y el aludido sonri ampliamente Hay un disturbio muy extra o muy cercano al sector de Siberia. Ten a pensado enviar a Jane a investigar, pero tu llegada me dio otra posibilidad... Crees poder descubrir lo que sucede y poner orden all ?

Escuch un gru ido que ven a de donde se encontraba ella, pero prefer no darle importancia.

- No creo tener problema con eso.

- Entonces, te acompa ar n F lix y Demetri, nunca va s lo uno en una misi n me aclar -. Ellos te instruir n sobre c mo actuar. Debes recordar que la justicia que impartimos es s lo una.

- Lo s contest -. No tengo la facultad de perdonar nada.

Vi a Cayo sonre r, mientras Aro s lo afirm con la cabeza. Y as , con F lix y Demetri salimos de la Sala de Audiencias, para ir a cumplir la orden que nos hab an dado.

Esa fue la primera misi n... Luego, sigui otra y otra m s. De vez en cuando, escuchaba a Jasper, llam ndome, pidi ndome que me comunicara, pero no pod a hacer eso. Poco despu s de haber ingresado a la Guardia, mis ojos se convirtieron en dos rub es, ya que era constante el brillo de ellos, ocasionado por mis l grimas contenidas. As pasaron seis meses, en los cuales Alondra Cullen hab a desaparecido y s lo exist a Virginia Ruiz, la asesina m s eficaz de los Vulturis.

Fue pasado ese tiempo, que mientras estaba en mi cuarto, recostada en el div n, llorando, que escuch a mi hermano: Chiquita, por qu no te comunicas? Por favor, dime que no eres t , la Virginia de la que nos han llegado noticias. No puedes ser t la que se ha transformado en el arma de Aro. Me niego a aceptarlo... Chiquita, s lo quiero un no. Con eso sabr que est s bien y dejar de preocuparme.

Llamarlo? Para qu ? Para mentirle? Descolgar el tel fono, para marcar y decirle una mentira? Pronunciar esa palabra ser a una falsedad... No?... S , eso deb a decirle, un contundente s . Yo era la que los hab a traicionado, yo era... un monstruo.

El hecho de que siguiera bloqueando a Edward y a Alice, me hab a servido, tambi n, para bloquear muchos de mis pensamientos a Aro, que yo me daba cuenta cuando entregaba mis informes, l intentaba investigar algo m s y siempre me miraba con una tremenda decepci n, que me hac a esbozar una sonrisa. Esa era la nica forma en que pod a proteger a mi familia.

Cap tulo N 15:

No hab a pasado a n la semana, cuando, estando yo en mi cuarto, golpearon a la puerta. Al abrir, me encontr con Alec...

- Virginia me dijo en cuanto me vio -, el Maestro dice que permanezcas en tu cuarto hasta que mande a buscarte.

- Qu sucede? pregunt sin poder disimular mi ansiedad. Algo me dec a que no quer an que me enterara de lo que pasaba.

- El Maestro te explicar en cuanto te mande a buscar. Ahora, es mejor que cierres y obedezcas.

La premura de su voz, me hizo obedecer, y me qued esperando para saber de qu se trataba.

Una hora despu s, volvieron a golpear a la puerta. Esta vez era Demetri, que me dijo:

- El Maestro te llama.

Y me dispuse a seguirlo. Poco antes de llegar a la Sala de Audiencias, me apremi ...

- C brete con la capucha, y no hables hasta que se te dirija la palabra.

Lo mir extra ada, pero le hice caso. As entramos, ubic ndonos hacia un costado de la puerta.

Mi respiraci n se detuvo al ver quienes estaban hablando con Aro, un nudo se ubic en mi garganta, mientras mis ojos me ard an... Hac a m s de seis meses que no los ve a, me refiero a Batista, Jasper y Clara.

Qu hac an ah ? Cu l era la parte que no hab an entendido?

Comenc a prestar atenci n a la conversaci n...

- ... queremos conocer a tu nueva disc pula le dec a Batista -. Cu l es el problema con eso?

- Que ella no est a disposici n de todos los curiosos que quieran conocerla... De hecho esa fue una de sus condiciones para quedarse.

- T mida? - pregunt Jasper en un tono sarc stico.

- Reservada contest Aro.

- Como ya explic Batista dijo Clara -, estamos preocupados por mi hermana y seg n he sabido, el nuevo guardia se hace llamar Virginia. Necesito saber si es Virginia Ruiz.

Aro agach la cabeza como buscando las palabras precisas, para una pregunta tan directa.

Un largo segundo despu s, l levant su cabeza para decir hacia el lado donde yo estaba parada...

- Por qu no le preguntas a ella?

Entonces, los tres se dieron vuelta a mirarme. Yo a n ten a la capucha echada, pero supe que deb a contestar a aquella pregunta, por lo que me adelant , situ ndome a la derecha de Aro y bajando mi capucha...

- S dije con voz plana -. Soy Virginia Ruiz.

Escuch a Batista cuando murmuraba:

- Alondra, no.

En cambio, mis hermanos s lo se quedaron mir ndome, aunque con una expresi n de espanto, dibujadas en sus rostros.

Me di vuelta a mirar a Aro y le dije:

- Maestro, te agradezco el haber intentado mantener tu promesa, pero me doy cuenta que fue imposible. Lo que s te agradecer a es que me permitieras hablar con s lo uno de los que han venido a buscarme, al que explicar lo que sea necesario, para que as no vuelvan a molestarnos.

- Est s en tu derecho me contest -, quieres hablar con Batista?... Debo decir que es qui n m s ha insistido en querer saber de ti.

- No. De hecho, no s qu hace ac . Todo lo que pudimos decirnos, ya lo hicimos hace tiempo... luego mir a Clara No debiste haber venido. Te promet que me iba a cuidar y as lo he hecho. Regresa con Neville y olv date de m por ltimo me dirig a Jasper para decirle -. Contigo conversar . Eres el nico que necesita y merece una explicaci n.

A mis palabras, Batista s lo baj la vista dolido, arrepentido, sin esperanza. Clara endureci su mirada, supe que no era la primera vez que me miraba de esa forma, aunque su recuerdo estaba perdido en la bruma del tiempo. Por ltimo, Jasper sigui con su misma expresi n, de confusi n y espanto, que por un instante cre entender.

- De acuerdo me contest Aro -. F lix, Demetri, escolten a Batista y Clara al recibidor.

As vi alejarse a mi esposo y mi hermana. Mientras, a Jasper lo conduje a una peque a sala de estar, donde sab a que podr amos hablar sin ser molestados.

En cuanto entramos y cerr la puerta...

- No deber as haber venido le dije -, y menos permitir que lo hiciera Clara.

- Si en verdad no quer as que vini ramos, t no deber as haberlo hecho en primer lugar.

- La primera vez que habl con Carlisle, me asegur que el d a que yo quisiera seguir mi camino, no me detendr a.

- Y tu camino es el de la traici n? esa pregunta doli Porque es eso lo que est s haciendo... Cre que amabas tu libertad y aqu eres una esclava m s. Qu camino retorcido est s siguiendo?... Acaso los italianos no tienen espejos? Te has visto? Tus ojos denuncian lo que eres, en lo que te has convertido... Y no me digas que es por debilidad. T tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad, que logras traspasar a todos. Qu explicaci n tienes para esto?

- Una muy simple: Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres . Aqu no hay servicio especial, como para cuidar mi dieta.

- Pero, por qu aqu ?

- Jasper, pens que siendo t tan bueno en las estrategias, comprender as el motivo sin necesidad de explicaci n.

- Estrategia?

- Sab a que ste es el ltimo sitio donde me buscar an. Qu los hizo venir?

- Acaso no lo sab as? Eres famosa. Hace dos semanas, a Carlisle le contaron que Aro ten a una nueva adquisici n, que era tan mort fera como cualquiera de sus protegidos, y que su nombre era Virginia... De principio, no me cont nada, ya que pens que ser a s lo un alcance de nombre. Pero, tres d as despu s, a la casa, llegaron Clara con Batista. En verdad que l supo hacerlo, ya que si hubiera llegado solo, no creo que alguien hubiera podido detener a Em... Lo que m s me extra , fue que llegaron pidiendo hablar conmigo. Y para asegurarse que yo no fuera a querer reemplazar a Emmet, me acompa Carlisle... Batista nos cont lo ltimo que le dijiste, de que te ir as a un sitio que ser a el ltimo donde te buscar a, por lo que pens que el nico que cumpl a ese requisito, ser a aqu ... Clara nos cont que Neville hab a sabido que la Virginia de los Vulturis, ten a la habilidad de desaparecer y que con eso era dif cil escapar... Todo apuntaba a ti, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Trat de comunicarme contigo, pero tampoco contestaste... Por eso decidimos venir los tres. Emmet hab a querido acompa arnos, pero t debes saber que eso se hubiera prestado a malas interpretaciones, con respecto a nuestras intenciones... Lo que no logro entender, es el motivo de que recurrieras ac , con Aro. Todo el planeta para irte y escoges este lugar.

- Hace mucho tiempo, sacamos la conclusi n que los Vulturis eran un mal necesario... Si me hubiera ido a cualquier otro punto del planeta, hubiera sido como vegetar. Aqu , al menos, soy til.

- Asesinando.

- Haciendo justicia.

- Tambi n impartes justicia a los humanos de los que te alimentas?

- Es s lo el costo por mantener el orden.

- Y si alguno de nosotros, rompiera ese orden? Tambi n ser as su sicario?

- Por favor, no quieras ponerme en esa disyuntiva.

- Alondra...

- Ella ya no existe! lo interrump .

- C mo que no? S que detr s de esos ojos que estoy viendo, a n est mi hermana, Alondra Cullen.

- A qui n t te refieres, ya no existe. Ella era demasiado ingenua, tanto que sufri mucho. Lo que la uni a tu familia, es s lo un recuerdo, hermoso y doloroso a la vez... O acaso, puedes ver algo que me una a ustedes?

Me mir por un instante, hasta que dijo:

- Maldigo a Mar a y lo que nos hizo.

- Jasper, est s equivocado... Ella no tiene culpa alguna en esto. La decisi n la tom por otras razones.

- Dime cu les y es posible que pueda entender esta locura.

- No puedo. Te conozco y s que buscar as a los culpables para terminar con sus existencias, y no puedo permitirlo.

- Si he de creerte, uno de los culpables debe ser Batista y te aseguro que a n respira, qui n es el otro? No creo que sea Alan.

Esa ltima aseveraci n, sac una sonrisa de m . A n despu s de tanto tiempo, Alan segu a apareciendo en mi vida, tra do por los celos de mi hermano.

- No seas tonto!

- Y t , no seas terca!... Por favor, dime qu pas .

- Si quieres ver el fin de mi existencia, te lo digo... Jazz, todo este tiempo he mantenido el dolor controlado... Lo que hago ac , me ayuda... Si remuevo aquello, tray ndolo a la superficie, perder completamente el control y te aseguro que dejar de existir... As de fuerte es. No me pidas m s explicaci n.

- Chiquita... se acerc y me tom de los hombros. Instant neamente sent una calma que hab a extra ado no puedes, no debes olvidar que eres Alondra Cullen. Virginia Ruiz dej de existir hace mucho tiempo, Mar a la extermin . No quieras traerla de nuevo... Cuando comenzamos a hablar, recordaste lo que te dijo Carlisle cuando llegaste con nosotros. Ahora, te voy a recordar otra cosa que tambi n dice... Todos podemos elegir lo que hacemos con nuestras existencias, si t sabes la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, no puedes aducir ignorancia, para conseguir el perd n... No quiero provocarte un dolor como el que te ataca cuando nuestro lazo se tensa, pero debes recapacitar... sta no eres t . No te has dado cuenta que todo en ti es delicado? La fuerza la tienes en el esp ritu, pero t eres fr gil, de ah tu habilidad... desapareces; es defensa, no ataque... Aro debe saberlo tan bien como yo, y te ha hecho emplearlo para algo que no fue hecho, aprovechando tu inteligencia... Por favor, no te quedes ac ... Si no quieres regresar, lo entender , pero vete a cualquier otro sitio. No destruyas lo que eres.

- Jasper, no te das cuenta que he cambiado?

- No, no lo has hecho, a n no completamente.

- Antes ten a un prop sito, una ilusi n, un deseo, una meta... Ahora, me he creado algo y es lo que me mantiene.

Sujet mi cara, con fuerza entre sus manos, mir ndome fijamente...

- Dame una buena raz n para no salir de aqu , directamente a terminar con la existencia de Batista, e ir a buscar al otro motivo que te tiene ac , para que lo acompa e en su destino.

Me estremec . No pod a permitir que mi hermano hiciera eso. A pesar de todo, a n amaba a Batista, y por Tanya, algo me dec a que l deb a saber esa historia. Lo que ten a que hacer ahora, era no permitir que se diera cuenta que yo tambi n la sab a. Suspir profundo.

- Quieres un buen motivo?... Te lo voy a dar. Si llegas a hacerle alg n da o a Batista o a aquel otro personaje, personalmente pido a Aro que me permita ir a vengar a mi... pareja. Estoy segura que ambos sabemos lo que eso significar a.

- Lo s , lo sabes, realmente, t ?

- Quieres saber qu tan bien lo s ?... Yo te ir a a buscar, ambos pelear amos... Si yo gano, lo que es poco probable, conozco mis limitaciones; el lazo que me une a ti, me arrastrar a contigo... En el caso de que t ganaras, a n recuerdo las palabras de Alice, cuando estuviste a punto de hacerlo en Forks; pero esa ser a tu elecci n... Tambi n he considerado al resto y podr a comenzar una gran cadena de venganzas, que no creo que Carlisle pudiera detener.

- Armaged n? pregunt sarc stico.

- En nuestro caso, es posible... Por favor, d jame y deja a Batista. Prefiero perderme sola.

- Alice ten a raz n dijo como para s mismo, y luego a m -. No quer a decirte esto, ten a la esperanza que pudiera convencerte por los motivos correctos, en vez de emplear lo que considero una manipulaci n...

- Qu pasa?

- Cu nto sabe Aro de ti?

La pregunta me sorprendi .

- Poco... No he permitido que investigue mucho de mi existencia.

- Bueno, pero al parecer, l ha descubierto m s de lo que le has querido mostrar... T sabes que Alice tiene la costumbre de vigilar todo lo que nos rodea y que considera a Raymond como parte de nuestra familia...

- Qu pasa con l? me disgustaba que en la misma l nea de pensamiento se entrecruzaran Aro y Raymond.

- Ella est preocupada porque dice que lo ha visto en un mismo cuarto con Demetri y Jane. No ha podido completar esa escena. Supone que es porque l es humano... T sabes que aqu no les gusta que el secreto de nuestra existencia se except e con alguien... Est s poniendo en riesgo al chico.

Aquellas palabras hab an llegado a donde estaban dirigidas.

Raymond, mi ni o, podr a protegerlo?... Por lo que me dec a mi hermano, no... Si la visi n de Alice no era un invento para que yo me fuera de Volterra; Demetri deber a rastrearlo y Jane... ella ten a el mismo trabajo que ten a yo, acabar con la existencia de todos a los que los Vulturis condenaban.

En eso reflexion sobre aquello... Hab a una peque a falla en la visi n de mi hermana... Yo estaba ya el suficiente tiempo en la Guardia como para saber que esa norma, era la nica en la que hab a una salida, que era ofrecida a la v ctima ... la transformaci n.

En ning n caso lo quer a para l, pero eso echaba por tierra la credibilidad en la supuesta visi n de Alice.

Entonces...

- Espera... le dije No te creo.

- Qu no crees? me pregunt algo sobresaltado.

- Lo que me dices, sobre esa visi n de Alice... Ese no es el procedimiento ante estos casos... Jasper, ya me estoy cansando. T no quieres entenderme. No importa lo que digas, yo no me ir . Regresa a Exton, con Alice y el resto; deja en paz a Batista, l tiene su propio infierno; olv dame, Alondra Cullen ya no existe y Virginia Ruiz ha resucitado, soy yo; y me encargar personalmente de proteger a Raymond, nadie tocar un solo pelo de l... Puedo parecer fr gil, pero mi fuerza interior es la que me mantiene y la que me permitir hacer lo que sea por mi hijo... De todas maneras te agradezco tu inter s.

Dio un gru ido largo y sali visiblemente furioso.

Me di cuenta que en la puerta estaba F lix, que lo escolt hasta donde estaban Batista y Clara. Yo los segu con la vista, hasta que se perdieron en las escaleras... Mi hermano iba adelante, ya que no se hab a detenido a esperar al resto. Tanto mi esposo como mi hermana, me miraron con tristeza antes de irse... Fue una despedida silenciosa.

Cap tulo N 16:

Di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi cuarto y choqu con Jane...

- El Maestro te llama dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacci n diab lica en su cara de ngel .

Estaba que romp a a llorar, pero a Aro no se le hac a esperar. Por lo que suspir y me encamin a la Sala de Audiencias, escoltada por aquella ni a.

En cuanto cruc la puerta...

- Virginia, querida me dijo Aro -. Estaba preocupado por ti. No sab a si hab a sido una buena idea dejarte hablar con Jasper... En especial, con los deseos que tiene de que desaparezcas completamente.

- No ten as por qu hacerlo. Todos estos a os he podido controlarlo.

No era extra o que l conociera los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia m , de la vez en que lo hab a raptado junto con Alice.

- Pero, crees que ahora te dejar n tranquila? segu a con su tono de preocupaci n fingida.

- Al menos, por un tiempo.

- Que bien, porque tengo una nueva misi n para ti... Se la hubiera pedido a Jane, pero t conoces mejor el sector... Es en Brasil, un ne fito fuera de control... T conoces el procedimiento... Alec te acompa ar .

S lo asent y con el hermano de Jane, salimos a cumplir con el encargo.

Aquella vez, actu como una zombi... Fui, ejecut y regres .

Al rendir mi informe, Aro me coment :

- Nunca hab as sido tan r pida... A n te molesta lo del otro d a?

- Eso es parte de mis recuerdos, que no quiero remover... Ahora, me disculpar as? Estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante cuando me interrumpieron. Me gustar a poder terminarlo.

- Eres una vida lectora coment , para terminar con un... Puedes ir.

Hice una peque a venia y me dirig a mi cuarto, donde me tir en el div n, para poder llorar.

Perd la noci n del tiempo. Quer a morir, desaparecer completamente; mi prop sito creado era una mentira. Jasper ten a raz n, yo era una asesina. Mi habilidad la hab a transformado en un arma letal.

De repente, sent un dolor en mi pecho, s lo que esta vez, acompa ado por una sensaci n de vac o... En mi pecho no hab a nada m s que dolor, era como si s lo estuviera rellena de eso.

Era una mu eca, que en vez de estar llena de algod n, era s lo sufrimiento... El mismo que me hizo dar un grito largo, que desgarraba mi garganta, terminando con la p rdida de la conciencia.

Una voz conocida, me trajo de vuelta...

- Alondra... Alondra, me escuchas? intent abrir mis ojos, sin resultado -... Alondra, debes reaccionar me apremiaba, pero el dolor y el vac o eran una combinaci n muy fuerte -... Alondra, te necesitamos... Es urgente que reacciones la premura de su voz hab a comenzado a desesperarme -. Al menos, dame una se a que me diga que me escuchas.

En eso, escuch otra voz conocida...

- S , lo hace, pero no puede hacer nada.

Sab a quienes eran, pero me negaba a pensar que estuvieran ah , conmigo. Deb a ser alg n desvar o de mi mente, como reacci n al dolor tan intenso.

- Adem s agreg la segunda voz -, piensa que nuestra presencia, se debe a alg n desvar o de su mente, causado por el dolor.

- Alondra dijo la primera voz -, no es lo que t crees. Nosotros estamos aqu . Te necesitamos.

Volv a centrar mis esfuerzos en abrir mis ojos, hasta que lo logr ... Ah estaba mi padre, sujetando mi brazo, con cara preocupada. Por detr s, vi a Edward, disgustado, molesto. Se notaba que no quer a estar ah y no lo disimulaba. Despu s, escuch un siseo largo y vi junto al escritorio, a Emmet, que no me miraba, sino que lo hac a hacia la puerta. Gir mi cabeza, con dificultad, hacia ese lado y pude ver a Jane y F lix parados a cada lado. Volv a cerrar mis p rpados y sent que la mano de mi padre me sujetaba m s firme el brazo...

- Alondra, por favor, reacciona me dijo -. No te dejes vencer yo hab a perdido completamente el control del dolor -... Debes luchar. Debes venir con nosotros.

A esas palabras, escuch un gru ido triple: F lix, Jane y Emmet.

- No quiere habl Edward -. Se est dejando vencer. Quiere terminar con su existencia, y piensa que lo est haciendo ella sola.

Mi hermano ten a raz n. No ten a la menor intenci n de luchar contra el dolor. El vac o que sent a dentro de m , no me permit a sobreponerme.

Adem s, yo estaba sacando conclusiones, tal vez apresuradas, de las que no dijo nada. Hab a visto a Carlisle, Ed y Em... pero Jazz no estaba. El nico que podr a haberme ayudado, haberme convencido que luchara, no hab a ido. Pero...

- Alondra, supongo que el dolor, ahora, tiene una adici n especial me dijo mi padre -. La sensaci n de vac o que me comentaste la otra vez... Sabes lo que significa?... Jasper est como t en Exton. Por eso debes ayudarnos, debes tomar el control del dolor. Ambos se est n arrastrando. T eres la que creaste el lazo, por eso eres la que puede controlarlo.

Mi mente comenz a imaginarme con mi hermano. Est bamos cayendo por un precipicio sin fondo. Ambos amarrados por una fuerte soga de acero. Sin que ninguno tuviera la intenci n de afirmarse. De pronto, comenzaron a aparecer vigas a nuestros costados, pero no nos afirm bamos y segu amos cayendo. Yo sab a que en el fondo, encontrar amos el fin de nuestras existencias.

- Si t no tomas una de esa vigas, pierde cuidado que llegar n al fondo dijo Edward que deb a haber visto lo mismo que mi mente me mostraba.

Ser a tan fuerte como me hab a dicho Jazz?... Nunca hab a podido vencer al dolor, una vez que hubiera comenzado. Entonces, intent algo nuevo, sin estar segura si resultar a.

No tratar a de vencerlo, sino que de asimilarlo, cosa que me ayudara a llegar hasta Jasper, para tratar de que no se dejara vencer... En cierta forma sab a que decirle para eso. Algo a lo que nunca hab a recurrido, pero que esta vez lo har a.

Tom un momento, para concentrarme, hasta que logr hablar...

- Carlisle, voy a necesitar ayuda le dije a mi padre.

- Tiene que terminar el dolor me contest .

- No hay tiempo lo contradije y l mir a Ed.

- Va a intentar ignorarlo. Al menos, hasta que llegue con Jasper.

El dolor me hab a dejado sin bloqueos. Por lo que pens : Ed, no permitas que Aro me toque. No puedo bloquearlo.

- No te preocupes, no lo har me contest y luego a mi padre -. No quiere que Aro la toque... Teme que pueda descubrir muchas cosas con ella.

- Alondra me asegur mi padre -, no temas por eso. l no lo har .

Otro gru ido sali de las gargantas de F lix y Jane... y como un eco son el de Emmet.

Si las cosas segu an as , yo sab a que pod a acabar muy mal, por lo que...

- Em, por favor, ay dame ped y mi hermano oso, en un segundo, estuvo conmigo con la clara intenci n de tomarme en brazos, pero... No, por favor... Quiero pararme.

Emmet mir a Carlisle y luego de un asentimiento de mi padre, me ayud primero a sentarme. El dolor se hizo m s agudo, haciendo que mis ojos se humedecieran y tuve que detener mi respiraci n. Edward me miraba incr dulo. Y tuve que recurrir a mi terquedad... Deb a levantarme.

- Est s bien? - me pregunt mi padre.

- S exhal en el instante que iba a mirar a mi hermano, por una respuesta.

- Anda lento dijo Carlisle, aunque no estoy segura si fue a m , o a Emmet.

Me gir un poco, para poner mis pies en el suelo, siempre ayudada por mi hermano oso. En ese momento, levant mi cara y vi que Edward estaba intercambiando miradas con Jane...

- Ed, podr as ayudarme tambi n le ped y cre ver una peque a sonrisa en la cara de mi padre, aunque no borraba su mirada de preocupaci n.

Entre mis dos hermanos, logr ponerme de pie, con una gran punzada en mi pecho, y escuch un susurro de Edward...

- Con calma.

Reci n en ese momento, Jane habl :

- Ella no est bien... No puede irse as .

- Hablar con Aro dijo mi padre.

- No dije -. Yo lo har .

Carlisle se acerc a m y mir ndome significativamente...

- Lo haremos los dos, de acuerdo?

S lo asent .

Jane y F lix salieron primero. Ella fue adelante indicando el camino. Luego, iba mi padre, atr s de l mis dos hermanos, conmigo entre ellos, y cerrando el grupo, iba F lix, poniendo muy nervioso a Emmet; tanto que tuve que llamar su atenci n para que me mirara y forzar una sonrisa, que l correspondi .

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del Sal n donde nos esperaba Aro...

- Esperen les dije a mis hermanos. Ten a que incorporarme, tratar de parecer lo m s normal que pudiera... Sab a que Carlisle me apoyar a, pero no quer a forzar las situaciones.

El dolor segu a ah , al igual que la sensaci n de vac o. Aunque ahora, deb a ignorarla con mayor fuerza.

Decid que era mejor entrar s lo ayudada por mi padre... Aro podr a mantener a raya a Jane y F lix, mientras con Carlisle har amos lo propio con Emmet y Edward. As dije...

- Carlisle, podr as ayudarme t , por favor?

l se acerc y tom mi brazo, apoy ndome.

Cap tulo N 17:

As , Jane entr primero, seguida por m y mi padre, atr s de nosotros entraron mis hermanos, para al final hacerlo F lix.

- Carlisle, mi amigo y hermano... dijo Aro a modo de saludo, y no s en el resto, pero en m tuve que reprimir un gru ido provocado por una sensaci n de nauseas tan fuerte como la de vac o que me afectaba Por lo que veo, has podido hacer mucho por Virginia luego se dirigi a m -... Querida, en verdad que nos has dado un tremendo susto.

Tom un segundo para calmarme lo suficiente para poder hablar...

- Te quiero pedir disculpas, Maestro, por las molestias que pude ocasionar... con esa ltima palabra tuve que detenerme un instante, debido a que me hab a temblado un poco la voz y dudaba que pudiera seguir sin que me temblara m s. Luego, continu Pero, me veo en la necesidad de solicitarte que me permitas acompa ar a mi familia, ya que una urgencia me requiere en mi casa.

Su expresi n cambi , borrando su sonrisa a su cara de fingida preocupaci n...

- No me hab as comentado nada de que en tu casa hubiera alguna urgencia le dijo a mi padre.

- Son problemas familiares que no consider oportuno comentar le contest -. Cuando Alondra nos dej y vino para ac , me dijo que ella siempre estar a disponible si se le llegaba a necesitar.

- Y t ya te sientes bien? me interrog .

Volv a tomarme un segundo para contestar...

- Mejor, Maestro. Adem s, si no voy, es posible que me ponga peor.

En ese momento, Aro mir a Jane y escuchamos un gru ido de la garganta de Edward.

En mis condiciones, prefer no darme vuelta a mirarlo, pero pens :

- Ed, qu sucede?

Qui n s se dio vuelta, fue mi padre. Al tiempo que Aro regresaba a su sonrisa y dec a:

- Calma, amigo Edward. No hay motivo para enojarse.

- Qu pasa? pregunt Carlisle.

Edward no contest , si no que fue el propio Aro quien lo hizo...

- S lo fue una reacci n a una idea que tuve... Jane, querida le dijo a ella -, t que estuviste en el cuarto de Virginia, crees que ser conveniente que ella viaje?

- Por lo que pude observar, ella no se ha recuperado y que abandone la ciudad, es peligroso.

Inspir una gran cantidad de aire, como para que no me temblara la voz, al interrumpir a Aro en lo que sab a que dir a...

- Maestro le dije -, no estoy muy segura de lo que voy a decir, pero hasta donde yo s , Jane no tiene forma de conocer qu tan bien me encuentro... En cambio, Carlisle es quien ha cuidado de m , cada vez que me ha afectado este dolor. No crees que l sea el nico que tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta?

- Pero, es posible que su respuesta sea subjetiva.

A estas palabras, en la habitaci n se escucharon tres gru idos: de Ed, Em y el m o. Aro estaba poniendo en duda la integridad profesional de nuestro padre, cosa que a ninguno de nosotros, gust .

- Calma dijo mi padre mirando a Aro con una tranquilidad que me pregunt , c mo era posible que l hubiera conservado la calma -. Es l gico pensar que si necesitaba de Alondra, pudiera querer ocultar su verdadero estado... Pero, Aro, mi amigo, te aseguro que ella aqu s lo puede empeorar; en cambio, si me acompa a, puede mejorar, y si su deseo es regresar aqu , yo no me opondr ... Espero que no dudes de mi palabra.

- Lo hace sise Edward.

- Por favor dijo entonces Aro -, no estoy dudando de tu palabra, pero me resulta dif cil que te hayas conformado con haberla perdido.

- Es que la verdad es que no la he perdido, ella sigue siendo parte de mi familia dijo y, luego, mir ndome -. A pesar de todo, siempre tendr s un lugar a nuestro lado... esa es la diferencia entre un aquelarre y una familia, y t lo sabes.

Aquellas palabras estaban llegando a donde estaban dirigidas... Habr a sido un error haberme ido? Por qu lo hab a hecho? Por Jasper? Por Batista?... Por Tanya? Hab a herido a toda mi familia con mi partida, y a n as estaban dispuestos a jug rsela por m ... Esas palabras de mi padre, me abr an una puerta para regresar. Ser a aconsejable? Pondr a en peligro a quienes quer a si le dec a a Aro que quer a dejar Volterra? Ese era uno de los motivos por los que a n segu a ah . Aunque los Vulturis sab an de lo que yo era capaz, pero en ese momento, no pod a emplear ninguna habilidad, por lo que decid que esperar a a estar bien, para hablar con Aro.

El que hab a seguido mi l nea de pensamiento, hab a sido Ed, que no dijo nada, s lo puso su mano en mi hombro, y yo pens :

- Lo s ... Ya hablaremos en otro sitio, aqu es peligroso.

Todo aquello me hab a hecho sentir peor... Por un momento, pens que esa era la intenci n de Aro, por lo que decid poner un punto final a aquella discusi n...

- Maestro, el d a que llegu aqu y conversamos sobre las condiciones por las que contar as con mis servicios, dejamos en claro que el d a que mi familia me necesitara, t me dar as el permiso de ir a ayudarlos, y que luego regresar a. Por favor, no quieras variar las condiciones de mi estancia... es un juego peligroso.

Lo mejor era que l no sab a que yo no me arriesgar a haciendo uso de mis habilidades en mis condiciones, por lo que lo tom como una advertencia a mi poca paciencia...

- Virginia, t sabes cu nto te queremos aqu Nada -... Te dejar partir, pero... y entonces dijo algo que hel a toda nuestra familia Carlisle, alguien de los que te acompa a, deber permanecer aqu hasta el regreso de ella.

Que alguien se quedara? Edward? Emmet? Hab a enloquecido de repente?

- No puedo permitir eso contest mi padre.

- Eso no estaba dentro de nuestro acuerdo intervine yo -. Si ten as reparos sobre ese punto, deber as hab rmelos hecho saber en su momento, no ahora. Adem s, he probado que mi palabra es mucho m s duradera que la de muchos en esta habitaci n... No veo por qu no se me va a permitir ir y volver libremente. Mi padre vino con mis hermanos a buscarme y ayudarme, y ellos se regresar n con l... De lo contrario, no respetar los quince d as.

Si he de ser franca, el dolor y el vac o que sent a, se hab an profundizado, pero la furia se hab a ido apoderando poco a poco de m . Tanto, que tengo la impresi n que Aro se dio cuenta...

- Paz, Virginia. S lo quiero asegurarme que podr s volver.

- Ella lo har le asegur mi padre -. No quiero a todo Volterra en Exton.

Todos los que nos encontr bamos ah , sab amos a qu se refer a con esa frase...

- Ni a m me gustar a ir a molestarte all ... luego, me mir Entonces, prometes que regresar s en cuanto soluciones la urgencia que hay all ?

- Tienes mi m s solemne promesa... No habr poder que me detenga un d a m s que eso.

- Confiar en ti... Vayan en paz.

Tanto Carlisle, como yo, nos dimos media vuelta para salir lo m s r pido que pudi ramos, seguidos por mis hermanos...

Cap tulo N 18:

Fuera del edificio, hab a un coche, en el que nos subimos... Ed conducir a, Em ir a como copiloto y Carlisle se sent atr s conmigo.

Cerr mis ojos para intentar relajarme, pero el vac o se profundizaba, y lleg a un punto en que tuve que abrir mis ojos, y mi padre me pregunt :

- Alondra, qu sucede?

Parpade un par de veces e inhal una buena cantidad de aire...

- Tienes un tel fono?

Emmet me hab a dado una idea. l estaba tratando de conseguir un vuelo a Londres.

- Jazz dijo Edward, que hab a sentido lo mismo que yo.

- Por supuesto me contest mi padre , pero no creo que l est en condiciones de hablar por tel fono.

- Yo me entiendo dije, tomando el m vil que me pasaba.

Marqu el n mero de Alice, y cuando contest ...

- Carlisle?

- En verdad que l debe estar muy mal, para que no me hayas visto llamarte le dije.

- Alondra... C mo est s?

- Lo siento mal...

- Est muy mal... No s si podr n llegar a tiempo.

- Alice, tranquil zate... Pon el tel fono en su o do y escuch un peque o quejido, por lo que dije Jazz, soy Alondra... Por favor, debes sobreponerte al dolor... Si yo puedo hacerlo, t con mayor raz n. Debes sentir que lo que te digo es cierto... A pesar de mi forma de comportarme, a n no quiero terminar con mi existencia... Necesitamos hablar... Voy para all , por favor no te dejes vencer... Nos estamos exterminando el uno al otro... Jazz, siempre has sido alguien de decisiones claras, las que no var as a no ser que sea por solicitud de Alice o ruego m o... Yo ahora te lo estoy rogando, no te doblegues... comenc a sentir un cambio en el vac o de mi pecho Gracias... Por favor, esp rame... Estar all lo antes posible, pero debes resistir. Te quiero, hermanito...

Luego, escuch a mi hermana...

- Alondra?

- C mo lo ves ahora?

- Se calm un poco. Gracias.

- S , aqu lo sent ... Si llega a ponerse mal de nuevo, ll mame. Aqu tomaremos el primer vuelo que nos lleve all .

- Le dir a Rose que vaya a buscarlos.

- De acuerdo... Ahora, te dejo.

- Cu date dijo y colg .

Yo le devolv el m vil a mi padre y volv a cerrar mis ojos... El dolor era dif cil de controlar o sobreponerme a l, pero sab a que deb a hacerlo, de lo contrario estar a poniendo en peligro a mi hermano.

Los minutos pasaban y llegamos al aeropuerto. Nuevamente, Emmet me ayud a bajar del coche, y cuando quiso tomarme en brazos, un gru ido de mi garganta lo convenci que ser a mala idea.

Durante el vuelo, me puse a pensar en lo que le hab a dicho a Jasper, ya que en eso hab an grandes verdades y grandes mentiras... Que lo quer a y que deb amos hablar, era completamente cierto. Pero, que no quisiera terminar con mi existencia, era falso... Me estaba sobreponiendo s lo por mi hermano. Que yo deseara desaparecer completamente, no quer a decir que quisiera que l tampoco existiera. l ten a a toda la familia apoy ndolo; ten a a Alice, que sab a controlar sus llevadas de idea... Pero en cambio yo, qu ten a? Hab a renunciado a mi familia, hab a echado a Batista de mi lado, me hab a transformado en un animal, que s lo segu a rdenes y rend a pleites a.

Fue en medio de aquellas cavilaciones, que sent que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me dec a:

- Alondra, est s equivocada era Edward -. Ya te lo dijo Carlisle, t siempre vas a ser parte de nuestra familia... En todo este tiempo que has estado fuera, nadie te ha olvidado... Recuerdas c mo est bamos todos cuando Jasper se fue? Aquello se ha repetido en estos ltimos meses, por ti... hizo una pausa, para luego continuar Dices que echaste a Batista. Por qu lo hiciste? en aquel momento, sin querer, pens en Tanya Ya veo... Hasta que te enteraste. Hace tiempo, Alice le aconsej que te dijera sobre ella, pero no quiso hacerlo... Ahora, s lo est cosechando lo que sembr . No s si te ayudar , pero l te ama. Tanya es algo especial en su relaci n con los hombres, y con Batista, creo, somos algo m s convencionales y not una sonrisa en su voz . Por ltimo, te comparas con un animal... T sabes lo que yo siempre he pensado de lo que somos y el motivo por el que estoy con Carlisle. Me parece, que l hace la diferencia. Si regresaras con nosotros, ya no ser as el animal en que te has convertido. T siempre has amado tu libertad y nadie entiende que hayas escogido esta vida de servidumbre... Si quieres quedarte con nosotros, no temas. Todos te apoyaremos. T , mejor que nadie, debes saber el por qu los Vulturis nos temen. Tenemos una fuerza que es dif cil de vencer.

Despu s de decir eso, se qued en silencio y abr mis ojos para mirarlo y decir:

- Gracias.

- Cuando quieras, hermanita.

Hab a sido la primera vez que me trataba as . En general, Ed era mucho m s severo conmigo. Por mucho tiempo, le hab a dado cierta raz n a Rose, al tratarlo como el hermano todo perfecci n. Pero, en ese momento, hab a sido tan acogedor, comprensivo, consolador que estaba verdaderamente sorprendida.

Poco despu s se acerc mi padre...

- Alondra, c mo te sientes?

- Sigo consciente.

- Y a Jasper, c mo lo sientes?

- Igual, sin cambios despu s que lo llam .

Luego, se qued en silencio por un momento, aunque se notaba que algo quer a decirme, por lo que pregunt :

- Qu pasa?

- La verdad es que no s por d nde empezar me confes -. Tantas veces que hemos conversado, aunque muy pocas sobre ti. Hemos discutido de ciencia y filosof a... Pero creo que te he fallado, principalmente, como amigo me di vuelta a mirarlo. No pod a creer que l se estuviera culpando de lo que estaba sucediendo -. El d a que te fuiste, deber a haberte detenido. Hac a varios d as que Ed me hab a avisado que Bella te sent a extra a, pero que l no pod a saber lo que estabas pensando... Cuando te fuiste, estaba convencido que retomar as la vida como n mada, y mantendr as la comunicaci n como cuando as lo hab as hecho. No cre que fueras a ir a Volterra, con Aro...

- Lo s le dije -. Es la decisi n m s absurda que he tomado.

- No me refiero a eso... Cuando Batista lleg con Clara, buscando a Jasper, yo habl con l. Me cont lo que descubriste el dolor se estaba haciendo m s intenso -, pero l te ama... Cuando te fuiste, no lo dejaste que se explicara...

- Carlisle lo interrump -, por favor... Dejemos esta conversaci n para despu s.

La verdad era que yo estaba intentando controlar el dolor y aquella conversaci n no ayudaba en nada. Pero...

- Lo nico que quer a que supieras, es que Batista est en Exton no pude articular palabra, por lo que continu -. Le ped que si lograba llevarte, que l no intentara verte. Pero antes de viajar, Alice me dijo que te avisara. Tengo la impresi n que no me va a hacer caso.

- Gracias le dije y l hizo un peque o asentimiento con su cabeza, afirm mi mano y la estrech . Luego fue con Edward.

Volv a cerrar mis ojos... Batista en Exton. Una punzada fuerte en mi pecho, me hizo abrir mis ojos por un segundo y ahogu un gemido, para no preocupar a nadie. Aunque la conversaci n que acababan de comenzar Ed y mi padre, se vio interrumpida por mi hermano, y pens : Estoy bien, Ed. No te preocupes, ni preocupes a Carlisle.

As los escuch retomar el tema.

Me di cuenta que si me pon a a pensar en lo que me hab a dicho mi padre, no alcanzar a a llegar con Jasper. As que comenc a buscar algo que me distrajera, y no profundizara el dolor.

Entonces, escuch a Edward:

- Em, por qu no vas a conversar un momento con Alondra?

- No ser a mejor que descansara? pregunt mi hermano oso.

Pero, Ed ten a raz n. Yo sab a que l podr a distraerme, as que...

- Emmet lo llam -, ven a contarme c mo han estado las cosas por Exton.

Mi hermano oso, se acerc y entre una y otra broma, me fue contando de nuestros conocidos, algunos resultados deportivos, algunas jugadas de las que l sab a que me gustar a saber, tambi n me cont de Rose y algunas ideas que hab a compartido con l, sobre el guardarropa para la pr xima estaci n, etc. La verdad, es que con l no sent lo que quedaba del viaje, y me ayud a tener la mente ocupada.

Cap tulo N 19:

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres, Emmet me sonri con su mejor cara de ni o travieso y me pregunt :

- Me permitir as cargarte, ahora?

- Alice le iba a decir a Rose que viniera a buscarnos... No creo que a ella le guste mucho, que andes tomando a otras mujeres en brazos.

- Yo me encargo de eso, pero es preferible que no te esfuerces mucho.

Entonces, Edward dijo:

- No vino Rose, sino Bella... le sonri a Em Puedes tomarla con confianza.

- Un momento dije -, yo no he dado mi consentimiento.

- Vamos dijo Em.

- De acuerdo le contest -, pero s lo hasta el coche. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, bajar por mi propio pie - s lo dio un gru ido, mientras me elevaba en sus brazos - Peso mucho? Me puede llevar Ed.

- Al contrario, eres m s liviana que una pluma... Parece que como humana no te alimentabas bien.

- Seguramente, y t te debes haber alimentado mucho... ya que eres un gran oso de peluche me acerqu y le di un besito en la mejilla.

- Menos mal que no vino Rose murmur Ed, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, al escuchar un gru ido largo de Em.

C mo hab a extra ado eso! Mi familia!

El dolor se hab a suavizado bastante, aunque no hab a desaparecido.

Como hab a dicho Edward, Bella nos hab a ido a buscar. De principio, no hab a entendido este cambio de Alice, pero cuando me lo explic , fue diferente... Hab a visto que Emmet me hab a tomado en brazos, y quiso evitar una discusi n por ese lado y que yo me sintiera culpable.

En el viaje a Exton, Edward se fue manejando, con Em al lado, cosa que no fu ramos muy apretados atr s, mi padre, Bella y yo.

De principio, hab a afirmado mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, para cerrar los ojos, pero Bella me abraz de tal forma que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro. Ella era una muy buena lectora de expresiones, y se hab a dado cuenta de mi estado de nimo... estaba nerviosa. Que no ayudaba con mi dolor.

Cuando est bamos por llegar, mi padre me dijo:

- Alondra, no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos, podr s recostarte.

Abr mis ojos y lo mir para contestar...

- Recostarme? No te preocupes, me basta una silla. Tengo bastante controlado el dolor quer a conservar algo de dignidad.

- Y si se te llega a salir de control?

- Si eso pasa, entonces conversaremos.

- Terca hasta el final escuch susurrar a Ed.

- T , conduce le gru .

- Ya debe estar bien coment Emmet con una sonrisa.

- Bueno intervino mi padre -, ya veremos.

Volv a cerrar los ojos, hasta que mi hermano detuvo el coche, y Carlisle me pregunt :

- Podr s caminar?

- No te preocupes.

- Yo te puedo ayudar se ofreci Em.

- No, gracias contest con algo de impaciencia, pero mir a Bella significativamente, y ella entendi que quer a que ella me ayudara.

Mir la puerta y vi que Rose la hab a abierto saliendo con Esme.

Todos nos bajamos del veh culo y nos acercamos a ellas.

Mi madre no esper a que llegara donde ella, y se aproxim para darme un fuerte abrazo.

- Alondra, no sabes cu nto te he extra ado. Sab a que no te opondr as a venir.

Acaso alguien lo hab a dudado? Y sin querer, mi vista se detuvo en Rose... S , ella era la nica que podr a haber pensado algo as .

- Ya llegu , y har lo que sea necesario para arreglar las cosas por ac .

Emmet se hab a acercado a Rose y se dieron un beso, que a n me pregunto c mo no se derriti mi hermano oso, ya que podr a haberlo hecho con el granito.

Cuando entr en la casa, un aroma golpe mi nariz e hizo que el dolor subiera un par de grados... Se notaba que Batista estaba cerca. No lo vi, pero lo sent .

Con Bella y mi madre fuimos al cuarto donde estaba Jasper. Alice estaba con l.

En la entrada me detuve y sent que el dolor se intensificaba, a n un poco m s. Entonces, mi hermana se acerc ...

- Alondra, llegaste s lo asent -. Disculpa que no te haya reconocido cuando llamaste.

- No hay problema contest y me dirig donde estaba Jazz.

Me sent a su lado y tom su mano, pero fue como tomar cualquier otra, faltaba aquel toque personal, aquella tranquilidad que s lo la obten a de l.

Me di vuelta buscando a mi padre, pero me di cuenta que todos se hab an ido, incluso Alice... Estaba sola con mi hermano.

- Jazz dije entonces -, estoy aqu , contigo. Llegu no hubo cambio -. Jasper, s que debes escucharme. Por favor, necesitamos hablar nuevamente, nada -. Qu quieres que te diga, que t no sepas? Qu soy terca y curiosa? Qu te quiero m s que a ninguno de mi familia? Qu no quiero que Alice sufra? con esa pregunta, sent que aflojaba un poco su mano S , porque es a ella a la que est s torturando, sin mencionar al resto.

En ese momento, aspir para definir los aromas que se percib an, y sent como predominante el de Alice, y algo m s sutiles los de Bella, Esme y Rose. Pero, yo buscaba otro, que deb a sentirse a n m s sutil, casi como si fuera de un mes antes, el de mi esposo. Hasta que logr captarlo...

- Jazz dije entonces -, cuando ven a para ac , Carlisle me avis que Batista estaba en la casa. Quiero saber si l tuvo algo que ver con lo que te pas ... nuevamente el silencio nos rode De acuerdo, si est s as de tonto, no s para qu me esperaste. Si t no quieres seguir existiendo, es t problema. Lo nico que no s lo vas a ser t , sino que vas a arrastrar a Alice... Dices que la quieres, pero con todo esto, lo dudo... Te est s dejando vencer y me das l stima! sent que el vac o se hac a a n m s profundo, casi llegando a la desolaci n m s grande, donde ya no hay esperanza - Sab as que el lazo que nos une, nos exterminar a ambos en cuanto uno deje de existir?... En todo este tiempo con los Vulturis, aprend varias t cnicas para matar a los nuestros... Pero, con todo, sta es la m s sencilla... A ver si puedo traspasarte la imagen mental que tengo... Ambos estamos en la orilla de un acantilado profundo. En este momento, t est s m s cerca de la orilla, los dos estamos amarrados por una soga de acero... S lo digo una frase y t caes, as tambi n me arrastras a m ... Bonita forma de morir... Asesin ndote y suicid ndome, al mismo tiempo... ahora, sent que el vac o retroced a... Ten a raz n, l no permitir a que yo me suicidara Bien, entonces, no quieres dejar de existir... Te ayudar , pero t tambi n debes hacerlo, porque yo no puedo controlar los niveles de dolor... Despu s hablaremos y me concentr .

Sent a como juntos est bamos controlando y venciendo el dolor.

Hasta que tres horas m s tarde, Jazz abri sus ojos y me mir ...

- Bienvenido le dije.

- Eso no se hace me recrimin .

- Qu cosa? No permitirte que te doblegues?

- Chantajearme.

- Pero, si es lo que t haces conmigo. Quieres tener pleno dominio sobre m , aunque yo no lo permito.

- Quer as saber qui n me provoc esto?... Anda al espejo y m rate, ver s a la culpable.

- Yo? - pregunt incr dula.

- S , t ... Estaba aqu con Alice, conversando, cuando sent el vac o m s grande que nunca me hab a invadido. Luego, comenz el dolor.

Ten a raz n, vi ndolo desde esa perspectiva, l estaba en lo correcto. Yo primero hab a sentido el dolor y luego, lo acompa el vac o.

- Lo siento le dije -, pero aquel dolor fue provocado por Clara, Batista y t ... No deber an haberme ido a buscar.

- A ti te encantan las analog as, a ver qu te parece sta... Si llegases a ver a Raymond, entrando a una jaula llena de leones hambrientos, har as algo por sacarlo de ah ?

- Sabes que lo har a, as fueran lobos, en vez de leones l no ten a mucha experiencia haciendo analog as -. Y la diferencia es que yo me puedo defender perfectamente sola. Sab a a lo que iba.

- A transformarte en una asesina.

- A seguir sobreviviendo... y ya no quiero seguir discutiendo esto contigo. Debemos dejar de estar hiri ndonos mutuamente... Me gustar a poder cortar el lazo que me une a ti.

- Eso es f cil me dijo y lo mir sin entender -. S lo debes provocarte un dolor tan intenso que termines borrando completamente todo lo que est en tu memoria... Hasta el lazo que nos une.

- Con todos a los que amo? Creo que el dolor en ti, deja secuelas. Te volviste loco.

- Chiquita... Recuerdas con qu empez todo esto?

- Con una idea tonta, que deber a haber sabido que terminar a mal.

- Eso no es lo que Alice me ha dicho... Ella tiene confianza en que lo superaremos, aunque dice que ambos somos unos obstinados... Alondra, quiero confiar en esta visi n de Alice.

- Recuerda que sus visiones pueden cambiar, y me parece que sta especialmente, ya lo hizo.

- De eso es de lo que habl bamos cuando pas esto. Me dice que no es clara, pero que a n no se cambia... Al menos, regresa con nosotros. No vuelvas a Italia. Estoy tan acostumbrado a verte con tus ojos claros, que me duele mirarte ahora, y yo s que sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No puedo le dije -, promet que volver a en cuanto solucionara todo ac . No quiero poner a toda la familia en peligro... Adem s, no podr a quedarme ac el aroma de Batista, se hab a hecho m s perceptible, pues mi cerebro lo hab a separado del resto de los de la casa, y suspir -. S que me entiendes.

- Por qu no hablas con l?... Sabe que cometi un error al no contarte lo de Tanya, pero deber as dejar que se explique.

- Y t , lo entiendes? me parec a extra o.

Jasper siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo. Por eso, no entend a que l estuviera abogando por mi esposo.

- Chiquita, te veo y s que lo extra as m s que a todos nosotros. En muchas cosas pensamos igual, y sta es una. Yo no podr a dejar as a Alice... Ya una vez lo hice y doli mucho... S lo que debes estar pasando y que lo haces sin necesidad... S que l fue la raz n para que viajaras a Volterra, y buscaras la protecci n de los Vulturis... Fue tonto, pero lo entiendo... Lo que no entender a es que quisieras regresar all , pudiendo quedarte ac , con nosotros que somos los que te amamos.

- Jazz, tengo que volver. Lo promet ... Si no me crees, preg ntale a Carlisle. Aro amenaz con traer a todo Volterra si no regreso.

- No creo que lo haga, chiquita... Nuestra familia ha crecido mucho, demasiado. El episodio de Forks no volver a ocurrir. Aro no es tonto. All vio que Bella tiene una habilidad muy fuerte, casi tanto como la tuya, que si se combinaran podr a ser el fin de cualquier aquelarre. No va a arriesgar todo, por que t regreses.

- Jasper, sobre lo que me dijiste de Raymond, era verdad?

Todo aquello ten a sentido, pero mi ni o era otra cosa... Por eso fue que le hice esa pregunta.

Sonri .

- No. Estaba desesperado y quise convencerte por ese lado, pero me pillaste la mentira. No tuve tiempo de armarla bien... Te quedar s?

En sus ojos vi una luz de esperanza, que me hizo reflexionar en lo que me hab a dicho... Ten a raz n, yo extra aba a mi familia, el amor que recib a de todos y cada uno, incluida Rose... Con respecto a lo que me dec a de los Vulturis, tambi n ten a raz n. En Forks, Aro hab a aprendido que no deb a subestimar a nuestra familia y me di cuenta que el motivo para querer retenerme a su lado, era bajar la importancia que est bamos adquiriendo dentro de nuestro mundo. Pero, lo que comenz a molestarme fue la promesa que hice... No sab a c mo explic rselo. Para m es muy importante una promesa, es mi palabra, es lo que me comprometo a hacer, por convicci n, que es m s poderosa que la firma en un contrato. No me gustaba que con quienes hac a compromisos de esa ndole, los rompieran. Por eso era tan importante cumplir la promesa hecha a Aro... No me importaba que l no cumpliera las suyas. Esto era una cosa personal.

- Jazz, no s c mo explicarte... Le di mi palabra a Aro de que regresar a. Lo nico que podr a hacer valer el acuerdo al que llegamos, cuando acept integrar la Guardia, haci ndole respetar su palabra... As en quince d as estar a de vuelta.

- C mo puedes ser tan ingenua? l no respetar un acuerdo de ese tipo... T lo sabes.

- Fue mi palabra.

- Nada te ata a ella.

- Mi conciencia... No podr a volver a mirar a nadie, si s que no he cumplido algo que he prometido.

- Ellos no cumplen.

- Lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer, es cosa de ellos... Esto es cosa m a.

Me miraba y yo sab a que no me entend a, o tal vez lo hac a... no s . Pero, despu s de un momento...

- Volver as ac ?

- No s ... encog los hombros Como ya me dijiste, el mundo es bastante amplio, y puedo escoger cualquier otro punto.

- Como el pueblo de la familia de Miranda... se not que hab a conversado con Clara.

- S confirm -. se es otro punto en el mapa, pero creo que no lo escoger a... Con esto, me he dado cuenta que de alguna forma nos hemos convertido en siameses... yo muero, t mueres y viceversa. Te quiero demasiado para permitirte que dejes de existir.

- Entonces?

- Tengo quince d as para resolver qu hacer le sonre para darle confianza.

- O sea que no regresar as con nosotros.

- No he dicho eso... S lo que no s si lo har a.

- Lo dices por Batista? el escuchar ese nombre me doli , y cerr por un segundo mis ojos, y l estir su mano para acariciar mi mejilla Disculpa, pero quiero saberlo s lo asent -. Conversa con l. Como te digo, est arrepentido... Crees que yo podr a decirte algo as , si no estuviera seguro de lo que hago? tom mi mano y la estrech .

Cap tulo N 20:

En ese momento, sentimos unos golpecitos en la puerta. Cosa que me sorprendi , pues sta estaba abierta, y me di vuelta a mirar...

- Disculpen, interrumpo? era Alice, que se asomaba con una gran sonrisa.

- No, pasa le dijo Jazz.

Me puse de pie, para decir:

- Voy a ir a hablar con Carlisle... Alice, no lo canses mucho y le gui el ojo.

- Pero, quer a hablar contigo me dijo ella.

- Alice, si es sobre un tema que vaya a doler... prefiero que sea m s tarde... Ya con Jasper hemos hablado mucho sobre lo mismo.

Entonces, se acerc y me extendi un papel doblado, mientras dec a:

- Por favor, anda.

Tome la nota y la abr , para ver una caligraf a perfecta, la letra de Batista...

Alondra,

Hace una semana que te he esperado aqu ... Te aseguro que seguir haci ndolo hasta que hablemos. Hace seis meses que quedaron muchas cosas sin decir, y ahora debemos terminarlas.

Te esperar donde hablamos la ltima vez, ya que en la casa, temo por mi existencia si llego a cruzarme con Emmet.

Batista.

La sent una nota tan impersonal... Nada comparado a lo que l me ten a acostumbrada. Doli .

Mi hermana me mir y dijo en tono de explicaci n:

- La escribi muy r pido. Por favor, anda. Me dijo que no importaba cu nto te demoraras, l seguir esper ndote.

Yo asent , y me di vuelta a mirar a Jazz, que me sonri y me gui un ojo.

Bueno, si deb a hacer esto, era bueno que lo hiciera lo antes posible... Baj y me sorprendi no encontrar a nadie en el camino. La casa estaba desocupada en el primer piso... Sal y me dirig al lugar donde hab amos hablado la ltima vez, lo hice caminando a paso humano. Fue as que me demor un par de horas en llegar. Pero, cuando lo hice, vi a Batista que me estaba mirando...

- Gracias me dijo como saludo.

- D selas a Alice y Jasper, primero, ellos me convencieron que viniera; y al resto de la familia despu s, ya que se desaparecieron cuando quise ir a conversar con ellos.

Me mir un buen rato, hasta que dijo:

- Por cinco a os te vi con los ojos del color que los tienes ahora, pero no me dol a tanto como en este momento... Por qu ?

- Por qu no?... Es un gran honor pertenecer a la Guardia en Volterra, y a n m s obtener un puesto tan elevado como el m o intent parecer orgullosa de lo que hac a.

- O sea que te vanaglorias de lo que haces... Tanto tiempo juntos y no te conoc a.

- Tal vez, conociste a Alondra Cullen, pero no a Virginia Ruiz.

- Siempre pens que el conocer tu pasado, ser a algo bueno para ti... Por ello te ayud a buscar los datos de tu vida humana. Nunca pens que te convertir as en esto.

- Esto es lo que soy. Lo lamento si te he decepcionado. Por eso es que me fui. Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a Alondra y me costaba mantener una farsa.

Se acerc y me qued mirando muy fijo a los ojos...

- Por favor, perd name... S que comet un gran error al no haberte contado sobre Tanya, pero... no pude. A n ahora, me costar a, pero si t quieres que te cuente, lo har .

- No me gusta torturar a nadie. Si no quieres hablar de ello, yo no tengo problemas; mi sadismo no llega a tanto. Lo nico que quiero que te quede claro, es que Alondra fue una invenci n tuya. Que cuando me encontraste, rellenaste mi memoria con lo que t deseabas... Lo que me une a Jasper es a n m s fuerte que el solo hecho de haber sido transformados por Mar a. Ambos tuvimos estilos de vida muy similares. Fue esa la raz n por la que cambi a mi nombre verdadero.

En ese instante lo mir y me di cuenta que me sonre a.

- No has cambiado me dijo y yo me estremec -. Sigues siendo Alondra, mi ave ma anera. Aquella chica perdida en un desierto, sin memoria y tan terca y curiosa como un ni o de tres a os... en ese momento, sac de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, una de las libretas que estaban detr s del cuadro de Camilo Disculpa, pero tuve que leerlo... Quise saber m s de Virginia Ruiz. Sobre qu te hab a impulsado a ir a Volterra... Y sabes de qu me di cuenta? Que no hay muchas diferencias entre Virginia y Alondra... Por favor, perd name.

- Esa libreta la escrib para alguien a quien quise mucho, no tienes que disculparte por haberla le do.

- No me refiero a eso... Yo no tengo una libreta que darte, como para que pudieras conocer lo que fue mi existencia antes de conocerte... y no s si ser capaz de cont rtela...

Se ve a torturado ante la idea.

- Batista, no te esfuerces. Sigue tu camino y yo seguir el m o.

A estas palabras, se dio vuelta para darme la espalda, mientras yo me estremec a. Luego, vi que volvi a guardar la libreta en su bolsillo. Suspir y solt un largo gru ido. Se dio vuelta a mirarme, para tomar una posici n netamente ofensiva.

- De acuerdo me dijo -. Veamos cu nto has aprendido todo este tiempo en la Guardia... Si logras vencerme, te dejar en paz; de lo contrario, no volver s a Volterra... Pero, sin habilidades.

En todo el tiempo que hab a estado con Batista, nunca hab amos luchado. Era algo que a l no le gustaba, aunque en dos ocasiones lo vi con mis hermanos.

La primera, fue despu s que Emmet, fanfarroneando, dijo que ser a muy f cil vencer a dos peque os vampiros, como Jasper y Batista... Bueno, l venci , pero no fue tan f cil. Eso le ense a mi hermanito que si quer a formar equipo deb a, al menos, conocer la t cnica de su compa ero.

La segunda, fue una apuesta tonta entre Emmet y Jasper, donde involucraron a Batista. Mi hermano hab a estado observando la t cnica de caza de mi esposo y se las hab a comentado a mi hermano oso. De esa forma, sali la apuesta. Jazz dijo que no le resultar a dif cil vencer a Batista en una lucha y no s que palabras pudo haber ocupado, que mi esposo acept el desaf o, gan ndole por amplio margen a mi hermano boc n.

Esas hab an sido las nicas dos veces que lo hab a visto pelear. Pero, ser a yo capaz de vencerlo? Jasper me hab a ense ado bastante y en Volterra hab a visto otra gran cantidad, pero yo no participaba de todo aquello, ya que primordialmente me basaba en mi habilidad. Pero, aqu no podr a emplearla...

- Vamos me dijo, sac ndome de mis pensamientos -. El arma m s mort fera de los Vulturis, no quiere pelear?

- Y qu ganar as con esto?

- Saber que vas a saber defenderte en el momento que sea y de qui n se te ponga por delante.

- T mismo lo dijiste, soy mort fera .

- Que repita lo que se dice, no quiere decir que lo crea... y se lanz en mi contra, pudiendo tomarme del brazo, pero en un instinto que no puedo definir, levant mi mano libre para con la parte baja de la palma, golpear su barbilla, haciendo que me soltara y cayendo un par de metros hacia atr s.

Algo me dec a que aquella pelea no podr a terminar bien para m . Mal que mal, Batista, cuando hab a huido de Volterra, hab a matado a dos guardias. Su permanencia en la Guardia, se hab a basado principalmente en su habilidad como luchador, no como yo, que era en mi habilidad de defensa...

- No quiero pelear contigo le dije.

- Pero vas a tener que hacerlo si quieres que te deje en paz.

Volvi a abalanzarse sobre m . Ahora, buscando mi cuello.

S lo que esta vez lo esquiv , agach ndome y tomando la posici n de ataque de Miranda.

En ese instante, por mi mente pasaban todas las instrucciones que hab a recibido de mis hermanos. No quer a pelear, pero el instinto me obligaba a defenderme.

No me di vuelta, ni me puse de pie, pero en un segundo, sent que me tomaban y me tiraban contra uno de los rboles, que con la colisi n se parti , cayendo al suelo conmigo encima.

Fue un golpe que doli , pero m s lo hizo algo en m que provoc que mis ojos comenzaran a arder... A n as , me puse de pie y respond a su posici n ofensiva.

Quer a luchar? Le dar a en el gusto... Si era necesario, destruir a todo el bosque que nos rodeaba, pero tendr a que dejarme en paz.

- Perfecto me dijo -. Veamos qu puedes hacer, Virginia.

Cerr mis ojos a ese nombre pronunciado por l, y la furia me inund ... Una ira que no pude controlar.

Y cuando volv a abrir los ojos, me parec a estar viendo todo a trav s de un vidrio rojo.

Me lanc contra l afirm ndolo por la espalda, pasando mis brazos por sus hombros y enlazando mis manos en su nuca. Aunque me sorprendi cuando se dej caer y me hizo pasar en volandas sobre l.

As seguimos por varios minutos. Hasta que lleg toda mi familia corriendo. El primero fue Edward que me tom por la espalda, a la altura de la cintura y me levant unos cent metros del suelo, poniendo su cuerpo entre Batista y yo, recibiendo de lleno el golpe que l me iba a dar.

Me pareci que antes de eso, le escuch decir algo as como: Det nganse, insensatos , pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

Despu s de eso, llegaron Jasper, Emmet y Carlisle. Mi hermano oso, fue directamente a sujetar a Batista y mi hermanito a ayudar a Edward conmigo, mientras mi padre se pon a en medio.

- Alto! Paren esta locura! nos conmin Carlisle.

- Tranquila! me gritaba Jazz, mientras intentaba sujetar mis manos, por las mu ecas, que buscaban darle un buen golpe a Ed.

- Alondra! Batista! Det nganse de una vez! volvi a insistir mi padre - Qu pas ac ?

- Su ltenme! les gru a mis hermanos.

- Si no te calmas, no te suelto! sise Ed en mi o do.

Me encontraba de espaldas a Batista, por lo que no ve a qu pasaba entre l y mi hermano oso, pero los escuchaba gru ir a ambos, mientras mi padre, segu a intentando llamarnos a la cordura.

- Alondra! Tienes que controlarte! me apremiaba Jazz - Si sigues as , esto va a terminar muy mal!

- Quiero que me deje tranquila! Qu se vaya! No quiero volver a verlo, jam s en mi existencia!

- Que me demuestre que puede defenderse! exclam Batista desde el otro lado - No voy a dejar que se convierta en forraje para animales!

- Ambos, qu dense quietos! exclam mi padre en un tono que jam s le hab a escuchado. Hab amos colmado su paciencia.

Cap tulo N 21:

Reci n cuando me di cuenta de esto, me qued tranquila y Ed me baj , pero Jazz s lo solt una de mis mu ecas, y me afirm la otra.

Batista tambi n se calm , pero l tuvo que gru irle a Emmet:

- Puedes soltarme.

Y mi hermano oso, s lo lo hizo despu s de una se a de mi padre.

- Los consideraba m s civilizados que esto continu Carlisle, para luego dirigirse a m Alondra, Jasper me coment que quieres volver con nosotros mi esposo me mir desconcertado - Es eso verdad?

- Carlisle contest -, t sabes bajo qu condiciones estoy yo ac . No quiero poner en peligro a la familia y menos a la gente del pueblo.

- S lo quiero saber si quieres quedarte con nosotros.

- Si me aceptan de vuelta, s , me gustar a.

- Batista se dirigi a mi esposo -, si ella quiere quedarse aqu , qu sentido ten a esta lucha?

- Ella, en ning n momento, me dijo que se quedar a aqu .

- Es que no lo har intervine yo.

- Por qu ? pregunt Carlisle.

- T sabes que le di mi palabra a Aro que yo regresar a, y es lo que voy a hacer... Cuando me qued en la Guardia, l consigui un per odo de quince d as, antes de que pudiera irme de Volterra... Reci n en ese tiempo, ser libre de regresar.

- l no te lo permitir dijo Batista -, y t lo sabes.

- Si yo rompo mi promesa, l estar libre de romper la suya... No quiero eso.

- Alondra dijo mi padre -, Batista tiene raz n. Aro no mantendr su promesa, si con eso te pierde... Pero, Batista se dirigi a l -, Alondra est en todo su derecho de hacer lo que dicte su conciencia... Nosotros s lo podemos hacerle ver lo que puede suceder, pero la decisi n final tiene que tomarla ella.

En ese momento, Jasper se acerc a Alice, que no supe en qu momento hab a llegado con Bella, Rose y Esme, y le dijo:

- Alice, qu puedes decirle t ?

Ella se acerc a m .

- Alondra, si amas a los que estamos aqu , no vayas, por favor. No te dir lo que veo con las decisiones tomadas hasta este momento, porque me niego a que suceda todo de esa forma.

- De acuerdo, pero entonces, que ves que sucede si decido quedarme aqu ... Yo no requiero de tu habilidad para hacerlo, y te digo que no me gusta.

Ella baj su cara y susurr ...

- Tienes raz n. La verdad es que no importa qu decisi n tomes, igual no terminar a bien.

Jasper se acerc a ella...

- Alice, qu dices? No te entiendo.

- Yo s contest por ella -. Es simple, si no regreso a Volterra, Aro mandar a buscarme con resultados nefastos, y si lo hago, l no me dejar volver para ac .

Sutilmente, Carlisle se hab a acercado a nosotros. Toc el hombro de mi hermana y le dijo:

- Tom una decisi n, qu ves ahora? un gru ido acompa la pregunta de mi padre. Era de Edward, pero nadie le dio importancia.

- Est nebuloso, dif cil precisarlo...

- Pero, es la nica soluci n que veo a esto ella s lo asinti , luego l me mir para continuar -. Alondra, deber s regresar a Volterra esta vez, quien gru fue mi esposo -. Pero, si en quince d as no has regresado, sabremos que Aro no cumpli su promesa, e iremos a buscarte.

- No puedo permitir eso le dije -. Es una locura.

- No te preocupes... Lo nico que les voy a pedir, es que sus diferencias las arreglen una vez que haya pasado ese tiempo.

No me gustaba todo lo que estaba pasando. No me gustaba poner a mi familia en peligro. No me gustaba tener que regresar a Volterra.

Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero sab a que pensaban que todo eso era culpa m a, y ten an raz n.

El silencio nos rode por varios segundos, o tal vez minutos, y no me di cuenta de eso. Hasta que mi padre me dijo:

- Alondra, acomp ame. Necesito hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, dejando al resto en aquel claro. Poco despu s apresuramos el paso.

Reci n cuando nos hab amos alejado varios metros, l volvi a hablar...

- Alondra, no te sientas mal por todo lo que est pasando. Como te dije en el avi n, deber a haber tomado m s en serio lo que me avis Edward. Ahora, hay que tratar de solucionar todo esto... Como te dije, regresa con Aro para que as cumplas tu promesa, s que es importante para ti; dile que en quince d as abandonar s Volterra; y cuando est s lejos de ese lugar, comun cate con nosotros... Si llega el d a diecis is y no lo has hecho, ir por ti con los que quieran acompa arme... Edward me habl sobre la ltima habilidad que empleaste, cuando te acompa . No creo conveniente que la emplees, sin tener el apoyo de nosotros. Por lo visto, requiere de toda tu fuerza y te deja desprotegida.

- Carlisle, gracias. Como ya te hab a dicho, nunca podr dejar de reconocer que me hayas aceptado como parte de tu familia. S que soy la m s problem tica de todos. Cada cosa que hago empeora la anterior, y a n as est s conmigo... Por favor, no te recrimines el no haber hecho algo con la advertencia de Ed, s que te das cuenta que no hubieras podido detenerme... sonre Recuerda que soy terca y curiosa... Ahora, con respecto a lo que quieres hacer, no ser necesario... Por favor, si llega el d a diecis is y no sabes nada de m , d jalo as . Yo estar bien. No creo que Aro me extermine, s lo porque le diga que quiero irme de Volterra, menos si despu s me arrepiento y acepto continuar... Ya es hora que asuma las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

- Y t crees que Jasper o Batista van a permitir eso?

- Tendr n que hacerlo... A mi hermano s que es m s f cil de convencer que a m ... En cuanto a Batista, s lo debes decirle que lea la libreta de Camilo... Tal vez ah entienda los motivos por los que debe dejarme tranquila en Volterra.

- Es posible que con esas instrucciones pueda convencerlos a ellos, pero no has logrado convencerme a m ... Por favor, si Aro cumple su promesa, y te deja libre en quince d as, al menos, comun cate. Si no vas a regresar, lo entenderemos.

- Carlisle, en verdad que no quiero que arriesgues a la familia por m .

- Alondra, hace mucho tiempo que te di la bienvenida a ella, y nunca te he dicho adi s.

Est bamos llegando a la casa cuando me dijo esto, por eso...

- Vamos continu -, yo te llevar al aeropuerto y conseguiremos un vuelo r pido.

Subimos a su auto y nos fuimos. Un par de horas despu s, yo tomaba el vuelo a Roma y de ah a Florencia.

Sab a que mi padre cumplir a con lo que me hab a dicho, si el d a diecis is, yo no me hab a comunicado, l viajar a, y esta vez con toda mi familia, ya que estaba segura que no permitir an que viajara solo. Aquello no me gustaba, pero si l lo hab a decidido as , no lo variar a.

De Florencia tom un taxi a Volterra, donde me dirig por las alcantarillas a la Sala de Audiencias, a la que me hicieron pasar sin demora...

- Virginia me dijo Aro, a modo de saludo -, que bien que ya est s de regreso y, como puedo notar, con buena salud.

- Yo cumplo mis promesas, al igual que espero que el resto lo haga.

- Por supuesto. La urgencia en casa de Carlisle, ya est solucionada?

- Me alegra informarte que s , y espero que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo eso ltimo lo dije, principalmente para m .

- Entonces, podemos volver a contar con tus servicios.

- Sobre eso quiero hablar... Voy a hacer correr los quince d as de aviso.

Su cara por un segundo se puso seria, pero luego retom la expresi n de siempre...

- Acaso, quieres abandonarnos?

- Lo siento, pero si me quedara, el dolor que me ataca podr a tener consecuencias dif ciles de dimensionar.

- Y vas a regresar con Carlisle.

- No lo creo. Hay muchas razones para irme a cualquier otro sitio.

- Cosa que no podemos permitir. Hace tiempo te hice ver lo peligroso que podr a resultar para la seguridad de nuestro mundo.

Sab a que encontrar a una excusa, as que...

- Y si te dijera que regresar con Carlisle? Cambiar a en algo tu posici n?

- Bueno, t debes comprender que eso tampoco es aceptable. Mi amigo Carlisle, con el tiempo, se ha transformado en alguien muy peligroso para nuestro mundo. La misma forma de vida que tiene, tan cercana a los humanos, con tantos que lo siguen en esa forma enfermiza de subsistir. Siempre ha estado al l mite de nuestras leyes, por eso que a n lo puedo llamar mi amigo.

- Seamos francos ya me hab a aburrido de estar escuch ndolo llamar de esa forma a mi padre -. Carlisle se ha transformado en una piedra en tu zapato, de la que no puedes deshacerte.

- Yo nunca me expresar a as de l...

- Aro, por favor, no quieras retenerme aqu ... No es saludable para nadie... Si no conf as en que est sola, ni que me vaya con mi familia; d jame regresar con mi hermana. Yo s que ella me recibir y...

- Con una rastreadora? Virginia, en verdad que has aprendido muy poco en todo este tiempo... Tus habilidades son peligrosas y que son f cilmente combinables... Por muchos siglos he investigado las habilidades de los nuestros, y nunca pens encontrarme con alguien como t . Lo que a n no he logrado descubrir es si tu habilidad es absorber las de los dem s, o s lo duplicarlas y aumentarlas. Aunque esto no lo has podido controlar... Si te permitiera ir con tu hermana, no me gustar a saber que nivel de rastreo podr as lograr... Lo mismo pasa con mi amigo Carlisle. Con los talentos que hay en su familia , t ser as un arma de temer... Esas son las razones por las que no puedo consentir en que te marches.

Todo lo que me hab a dicho, me hab a puesto muy pensativa... Necesitaba asimilar toda esa nueva informaci n, por lo que...

- Entonces le dije -, te comunico que desde este momento, me considerar una prisionera... No abandonar la ciudad, y para ser m s precisa, mi cuarto... No consentir en continuar al servicio de los Vulturi... Permiso di media vuelta y sal con direcci n a mi cuarto.

En cuanto llegu , entr y cerr la puerta. Comenzando a pensar en lo que vendr a... Aquello significaba que mi familia llegar a en diecis is d as, por lo que deber a mantenerme bien hasta ese momento... Si Aro ten a raz n, y que no lo dudaba, podr a ayudar mucho.

Entonces, me puse a analizar mi conversaci n con l... Que yo pudiera duplicar cualquier habilidad de los nuestros y magnificarla, ser a la respuesta a muchas de mis dudas... Mi uni n con Jasper, podr a ser magnificando su habilidad, transform ndola a mi antojo en una soga... El hecho de poder comunicarme con l, podr a ser que fuera una modificaci n de la habilidad de Ed, como cuando necesitaba alcanzar alguna velocidad superior a lo normal. La forma en que hab a sorprendido a todos, cuando supe lo que le suced a a Batista, c mo pude saber de la proximidad de Jane y Demetri; una transformaci n de la habilidad de Alice. La ltima habilidad que hab a empleado en Volterra cuando fui por mis hermanos, era una combinaci n de las habilidades de los que se encontraban ah ... No, yo no absorb a la de los que me rodeaban, yo s lo las duplicaba y magnificaba. La nica habilidad propia era la de desaparecer.

Cap tulo N 22:

Todo aquello me ayud a pasar el tiempo. Lo nico que por todos esos d as no me aliment , el ardor en mi garganta era grande, m s que grande... extremo. Cuando llevaba quince d as encerrada, ped hablar con Aro, nuevamente. Har a mi ltimo intento.

Cuando me fueron a buscar para esa entrevista, yo me hab a puesto mi ropa, la que hab a llevado de mi casa, cuando me hab a ido, junto con mi colgante. Antes de salir, me mir en el espejo del cuarto, y me di cuenta que mis ojos eran casi negros.

Al entrar en aquel Sal n de Audiencias, me llev la primera sorpresa, no solo se encontraba ah Aro, sino que tambi n lo acompa aban Cayo y Marco.

Luego, me lleg de lleno un aroma que me hizo detenerme de plano y que de mi garganta saliera un largo gru ido. No sab a c mo, pero en aquella habitaci n hab a un humano, y en mis condiciones era una clara invitaci n a que me alimentara. Pod a escuchar su coraz n acelerado y mi mente me imaginaba saciando mi sed con su sangre. Mi garganta ardi a n m s fuerte.

En mil simas de segundos, hab a ubicado aquella presa dentro de la habitaci n y tuve que recurrir a viejas historias contadas en la casa de mi familia, para poder controlarme. Aunque de mis ojos rodaron un par de l grimas, ante el esfuerzo.

- Bienvenida, querida me salud Aro -. Por favor, no te detengas y acomp anos.

No contest , porque mi reserva de aire estaba bastante limitada al haber dejado de respirar, pero hice lo que me hab a pedido.

- Supimos continu -, que te has negado a alimentarte. No s , pero personalmente lo encuentro un absurdo. Por eso, hice que te guardaran uno.

No contest , s lo lo qued mirando... Sab a lo que quer a y no lo iba a permitir.

- Te dije que no iba a doblegarse intervino Cayo . Me parece que a n no la conoces.

- Tranquilo, hermano le contest Aro -. Fue ella la que solicit esta entrevista, por lo que s que algo tendr que decirnos.

Mi padre ten a raz n al recomendarme que me cuidara de l, ya que en ese momento comprob lo retorcido de su mente.

Cerr mis ojos para concentrarme y poder inspirar una buena cantidad de aire, sin que mi instinto me traicionara, y hablar a lo justo y necesario...

- Lo nico que quer a saber, es si lo has pensado mejor y me dejar s marchar, como hab as prometido.

- Lo siento, querida. Como te dije la ltima vez, eso no podemos permitirlo.

- Entonces, me disculpar n, pero regresar a mi cuarto.

- Pero, Virginia, d nde quedaron tus modales? Acaso vas a rechazar nuestra invitaci n? y me se al hacia donde estaba el humano.

Volv a inspirar con dificultad.

- Aro, te aseguro que no me quieres alimentada y en la totalidad de mis capacidades. Por eso, permiso.

Di media vuelta y me dirig a la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada por F lix. Me volte a ver a Aro, para que ordenara que me dejara pasar, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, dijo:

- Virginia, cu nto puedes llegar a resistir una tentaci n?

No estaba segura. Siete meses antes, no habr a sido problema hacerlo en forma indefinida, pero esos meses en Volterra, hab an hecho mella en m . Mi fuerza de voluntad, no era tan firme. Sent a que en cualquier momento me abalanzar a para saciar mi sed. Tortura.

Pens en mi familia. Al menos, faltar an 48 horas para que llegaran, y yo no resistir a tanto.

Lo que m s me atormentaba era escuchar aquel coraz n... El aroma lo pod a bloquear, dejando de respirar, pero aquel latido era angustiante; y mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a ese sonido, no pod a negarlo.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, y pens en concentrarme en alguna otra cosa... Entonces, comenc a recordar y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue mi boda. Toda mi familia feliz, Jasper con su smoking y lo gallardo que se ve a, Batista esper ndome al final de aquel pasillo, la burbuja que nos rode en el momento que llegu con l. Record tambi n a Alice y su obsesi n por cumplir los tiempos, el momento en que mi padre nos llev a Batista y a m a la biblioteca, para entregarnos el s mbolo de lo que nos un a; y en ese momento, llev mi mano a mi colgante... S esa era la raz n por la que deb a resistir. Nunca teni ndolo puesto, podr a traicionar de esa forma, la confianza que deposit mi padre en nosotros, aquella oportunidad.

No estoy segura de cu nto tiempo emple en esos pensamientos, pero lo que me sac de ellos, fue un sonido distinto... alguien golpeaba a la puerta y Cayo gru , coreado por F lix. Entonces, Aro dijo:

- Debe ser algo importante... Alec, por favor, ve de lo que se trata.

Debo admitir que no me encontraba completamente consciente, porque de lo contrario, hubiera podido aprovechar la salida de Alec, para hacerlo yo tambi n.

Por lo que s lo me qued ah de pie.

S que lo vi salir y poco despu s volvi y se acerc a Aro...

- Maestro le dijo y extendi su mano, que el mencionado toc .

- Interesante, aunque poco esperable coment Aro.

- Qu sucede? pregunt impaciente Cayo.

- Una solicitud de audiencia luego, me dijo -. Virginia, no s si querr s estar presente... Batista est afuera y quiere una audiencia.

Por qu l? Yo no quer a volver a encontr rmelo y estaba esperando poder entrar.

No contest .

- Entonces, veamos qu quiere continu Aro -. Pero, querida, si pudieras venir a este lado y me indic hacia donde se encontraba el humano.

F lix se aproxim donde yo no me hab a movido, con la clara intenci n de tomar mi brazo y llevarme donde me hab a indicado Aro, pero antes que me tocara, quit mi brazo y camin hacia otro lado, sin acercarme al humano, pero dejando el paso libre para que entrara Batista.

Vi asomar la sonrisa torcida de Cayo, cuando F lix se situ a mi lado.

Entonces, sali Alec y regres con mi esposo...

- Batista, qu sorpresa lo salud Aro.

- Aro... Cayo... Marco. Traigo los saludos de Carlisle y su familia.

- Es bueno saber que sigues con ellos, y se puede saber los motivos de esta visita.

- Por supuesto contest y me mir -. He venido a buscar a Alondra, mi esposa. Toda la familia la extra a y me pidieron que viniera por ella, ya que sab amos que hoy abandonar a Volterra... Adem s, por lo que puedo observar, ella ya est lista.

- Lo siento, mi amigo contest Aro con su tono de fingida pena -. Lo que pasa es que ella no puede irse.

- Aro, por favor, no me digas algo as . Ella est en todo su derecho de irse, si as lo estima conveniente.

- Justamente, eso era lo que est bamos discutiendo cuando llegaste.

Mi esposo volvi a mirarme y luego, suspir , bajando la vista...

- De acuerdo le dijo -. No quer amos tomar esta decisi n, pero t nos est s obligando... levant sus ojos hacia Aro Carlisle quiere hablar contigo para negociar la liberaci n de Alondra.

- Si l desea conversar conmigo, yo no me opondr ... Cu ndo est viajando?

Escuchamos que nuevamente golpeaban a la puerta...

- Ese deber a ser l contest Batista con una sonrisa.

Entre los que est bamos ah , hubo distintas reacciones: Cayo y la Guardia, soltaron un gru ido; mientras Aro se puso serio por un segundo, y regres a su sonrisa perenne; y yo hab a comenzado a sentirme mal, y de mis ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas l grimas.

En ese momento, Aro dijo:

- Entonces, que pase... Por favor, queridos les dijo a la Guardia -, es un amigo que viene a hablar conmigo... Alec.

El chico se acerc a la puerta y abri .

Cap tulo N 23:

Nuevamente, se escuch un gru ido generalizado, cuando vieron a mi familia en pleno.

Con Carlisle ven an Esme a su lado y al otro Edward. Un paso m s atr s, Bella, Rose y Alice, flanqueadas por Jasper y Emmet. Batista intent acercarse a m , pero F lix se interpuso, por lo que mi esposo se movi para pararse al lado de Esme.

- Carlisle, mi amigo, que agradable sorpresa le salud Aro en el mismo instante en que sent a que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Con eso, hubo un intercambio casi imperceptible en mi familia. Jasper estrech la mano de Alice, que cerr sus ojos un momento. Luego, Edward susurr algo a mi padre, que contest :

- Aro, te saludo, pero tambi n te ruego que permitas a Jasper acercarse a Alondra, pues ella no se encuentra bien, y temo una mala reacci n de su parte y que est lejos de lo que es mi deseo.

El aludido dio un r pido vistazo donde me encontraba y supongo que debe haber visto lo mal que me sent a, porque asinti .

As , mi hermano se acerc a m y me tom la mano, primero, pero luego, me solt para abrazarme y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Con eso una tranquilidad me invadi .

Entonces, mi padre continu ...

- Gracias. Ahora, ya podemos conversar m s tranquilamente.

- Por supuesto... Seg n Batista, dice que vienes por Virginia, pero qu necesidad hab a de traer a toda tu familia.

- Batista est en lo cierto. Y mi familia me acompa a porque ellos as lo han querido, ya que Alondra es una parte muy importante de ella.

- Lo nico que lamento es que no puedas concretar el motivo de tu viaje, ya que Virginia no puede abandonar Volterra.

- Eso es justamente de lo que quiero conversar contigo, junto con Cayo, Marco y Batista... pero solamente los cinco.

Jane, Alec y Renata, gru eron ante esas palabras.

- Tranquilos, mis queridos dijo Aro -. No creo que deba desconfiar de un amigo de tanto tiempo... Qu opinan ustedes, hermanos?

A esa pregunta, Cayo se puso instant neamente de pie, seguido poco despu s de Marco.

- Entonces, estamos de acuerdo continu Aro -. Iremos al cuarto de al lado... Por favor, acomp ennos.

Carlisle mir a mi madre y esboz una sonrisa, como para darle confianza y Edward se acerc a ella, mientras mi padre y Batista acompa aban a los Vulturis.

Jasper hab a comenzado a acariciar mi mejilla, esforz ndose en mantenerme calmada, pero algo en m estaba en el l mite de la histeria.

Cuando hab a pasado media hora, varios comenzamos a ponernos intranquilos y cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de eso, me susurr :

- Tranquila... Mira a Ed.

Cosa que hice y como lo vi tranquilo, tambi n lo hice yo.

Mi hermano estaba vigilando aquella conversaci n, al igual que Alice. La verdad era que mi padre no estaba ah s lo con Batista, y eso me hizo sentir mejor. As que me dediqu a mirar a Ed.

Cinco minutos despu s, frunci su se o y me pareci que algo ir a mal, pero desvi mi vista a Alice, y ella sonri ... Como siempre, mi hermana estaba un paso adelante, porque despu s Edward la acompa .

Fuera lo que fuera, al parecer iba bien para nosotros, relaj ndome un poco.

Con eso, comenc a recorrer las caras de todos los que ah se encontraban. Comenzando por mi madre, que me miraba y sonre a. Yo sab a que ella hubiera querido acercarse a m y darme un abrazo, pero era preferible que no lo intentara, as yo le devolv la sonrisa.

Luego, mir a Bella que se notaba que estaba concentrada. Sab a que al menos, estar a protegiendo a todos los que se encontraban con ella. No sab a si yo entrar a dentro de su protecci n, pero estaba segura que ni Carlisle, ni Batista lo estar an. De lo contrario, Ed no podr a vigilar lo que suced a en esa habitaci n.

Segu con Rose y Emmet. Ella me miraba visiblemente enojada. Yo sab a que ella deb a estar ah por Em. Estaba segura que mi hermana me consideraba, a estas alturas, peor que una plaga.

Por su parte, Emmet no le sacaba la vista de encima a F lix y yo sab a que deb a estar deseando poder medirse con aquel gigant n. Muchas veces hab a pensado en c mo pod an ser tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. Pero, no importaba qu sucediera, yo siempre preferir a a mi hermano oso.

Luego, me dediqu a observar al resto, comenzando por Jane y Alec.

Ella ten a su vista fija en Bella y yo estaba segura que, en ese momento, deseaba que mi hermana no tuviera inmunidad ante su habilidad. S que le hubiera gustado poder fulminarla, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, haciendo que aquella agon a durara el m ximo de tiempo.

En cambio, su hermano, no dejaba de vigilar todos los movimientos de Jasper, que yo sab a que se hab a dado cuenta de aquella atenci n, pero que no le daba mayor importancia... Bueno, Jazz siempre lo ha considerado como a un ni o malcriado.

Luego, mi vista se cruz con la de Demetri. Lo que nunca he sabido es si l, en verdad se cree alguien irresistible, un gal n que todas las mujeres debemos caer a sus pies rendidas ante su atracci n... Casi, casi como si tuviera la habilidad de Alan. Yo hice un gesto de desagrado y continu con mi recorrido.

Otra que nos miraba a mi hermano y a m , era Chelsea. Muchas veces, cuando pensaba en cortar el lazo que me un a a Jazz, pens en ella. Pero, no en ese momento en que lo necesitaba y l estaba conmigo.

Termin mi recorrido con F lix, que por un momento me hizo pensar en un camale n, pero no porque pudiera cambiar de color, sino que por sus ojos. No perd a movimiento de ninguno, ya fu ramos Jasper y yo, o el resto de mi familia por el otro lado.

Los dem s estaban preocupados por lo que estar a pasando en la otra habitaci n y no sacaban la vista de donde hab a ido Aro, Cayo, Marco, Batista y mi padre.

Quien m s nerviosa se mostraba era Renata, que cada cierto tiempo gru a impaciente.

Cuando termin ese recorrido, mi vista se fij en el humano y un estremecimiento recorri mi cuerpo... Pasara lo que pasara, l estaba condenado a morir ese d a.

- Tranquila susurr Jasper en mi o do -. Todo est bien. No te permitir hacer nada, de lo que despu s te arrepientas.

Me acurruqu m s a su lado y l me estrech .

El tiempo sigui pasando, hasta que Jazz volvi a hablar...

- Alondra me dijo -, mira a Alice.

Cuando lo hice, vi a mi hermana sonriendo ampliamente. Luego, las facciones de Edward se relajaron y pocos minutos despu s, vimos aparecer a Carlisle con Batista adelante y Aro, Cayo y Marco, detr s... Todos ven an serios. Pero, Aro tom la palabra para decir:

- Carlisle, entonces ve en paz con tu familia, que nosotros respetaremos los acuerdos tomados el d a de hoy... No tienes porque temer nada de nuestra parte.

- De acuerdo, Aro contest mi padre -. Tampoco deber s temer que nosotros rompamos el acuerdo.

Se dio vuelta a mirar a Jasper y a una se al, mi hermano me hizo comenzar a caminar, saliendo de aquel sal n.

Batista iba adelante, detr s Jasper y yo, flanqueados por Alice y Carlisle, justo detr s de nosotros, Bella, Edward y Esme, para cerrar Emmet y Rose.

- Apresur monos apremi mi esposo -. Es m s r pido por el ascensor.

- Temes algo? pregunt mi padre.

- De ellos, no le contest -; pero Alondra debe alimentarse pronto... Es un sufrimiento innecesario, el de ella.

- Tiene raz n lo apoy Jasper.

Fue as que me sacaron de aquel edificio.

Fuera hab a dos veh culos. En el primero, subimos Batista, manejando; a su lado, Carlisle; atr s, Alice y Jasper; entre los cuales iba yo.

Los dem s, subieron en el otro coche, el que iba manejando Ed.

Al estar de vuelta con mi familia, volv a respirar y entonces, dije:

- Carlisle, por favor, quiero salir de Italia... A n puedo esperar para alimentarme, pero quiero irme.

- Eso es insensato dijo Jasper -. Vamos a tomar un avi n para regresar y estar lleno de humanos.

- Carlisle insist suplicando -, yo s que puedo. Adem s, van a ir todos. No saldr de control.

- Alondra, principiando me contest -, es peligroso. Es un riesgo innecesario. Y lo otro, no est s en condiciones como para que te arriesgues.

- No quiero que nos detengamos, por favor.

Entonces, mi padre mir a Jazz, para que l evaluara la situaci n y decidiera, pero...

- Alice dijo mi hermano -, qu dices t ?

Yo la mir y ella me devolvi la mirada con una sonrisa, para decir:

- T la conoces, es terca... Adem s, este ltimo tiempo ha estado probando con una nueva caracter stica familiar: el masoquismo... S , no va a haber problemas si nos vamos directo al aeropuerto.

El gru ido que dio mi hermano, fue coreado por mi esposo.

- De acuerdo dijo mi padre -. Vayamos directo al aeropuerto.

No me despegu de Jasper en ning n momento, y en cuanto nos bajamos volv a dejar de respirar. Definitivamente, era una sensaci n inc moda, pero era preferible a estarme abalanzando contra los humanos que nos rodeaban.

El viaje fue tranquilo, y en cuanto llegamos nos dirigimos a Exton y entre Alice y Jasper me llevaron de caza. Luego de lo cual, reci n mi hermano se relaj .

Cap tulo N 24:

Al regresar a la casa, mi padre me llev a la biblioteca...

- Alondra, tenemos que hablar sobre las condiciones de tu liberaci n. Primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por haber asumido algunos acuerdos, que deber a haberlos consultado primero contigo.

- Carlisle, no te preocupes. Entiendo perfectamente eso y, no importa lo que sea, yo los cumplir , como si hubiera sido yo misma que los hubiera hecho.

- Gracias... Bueno, lo primero es que no podr s abandonarnos. Por lo que si alguna vez vuelves a querer irte, s lo vas a poder hacerlo en compa a de alguno de nosotros.

- De acuerdo.

- Lo otro tiene que ver con la habilidad que descubri Aro en ti... La verdad, es que fue el punto m s dif cil de negociar. Pero creo que tambi n estar s de acuerdo con lo que se logr ... No deber s usarlo nunca m s... Aunque yo le asegur que si t no te sent as en peligro, no tendr as necesidad de ocuparlo.

- Y tuviste raz n. Tampoco tengo problema con eso.

- Ahora, si llegas a romper alguno de los acuerdos logrados, ellos quedar n libres de volver a capturarte o terminar con tu existencia.

- Supon a algo as .

- Pero, eso no es todo... Y es el motivo por el que quise sostener esta conversaci n contigo a solas... Si llegaras a romper estos acuerdos, vas a poner en peligro a todos nosotros, ya que estamos avalando tu proceder.

- Carlisle, pero por qu hiciste eso?

- Eres parte de nuestra familia y todos debemos protegernos los unos a los otros... Ahora, esto ltimo s lo lo sabemos ambos, con Batista, Edward y Alice. Por favor, cons rvalo contigo. S que me entiendes.

S lo asent . Lo entend a a la perfecci n, especialmente al recordar la cara con la que me miraba Rose en la sala de audiencias. Adem s de ser una protecci n para el resto de la familia. Luego de una pausa, continu ...

- Adem s, es importante que sepas otra cosa... dud un poco Sin que te dieras cuenta, Aro estuvo investigando sobre tu transformaci n, porque de todas tus habilidades, la nica que no ten a una explicaci n l gica, era tu capacidad de llorar. Como t sabr s, la l grima cae cuando se cierra el lagrimal, por eso los nuestros no pueden hacerlo, ya que en nuestros cuerpos no se producen cambios f sicos, pero el tuyo puede hacerlo. Has logrado efectuar ese peque o cambio... Dime, ahora, qu recuerdas de tu transformaci n.

- El dolor contest .

- Pero, inmediatamente, antes de eso.

No entend a a que iba todo eso, pero comenc a contarle lo que me acordaba...

- Con Camilo busc bamos un lugar donde hospedarnos, cuando se acerc Mar a, ofreciendo habitaciones en su casa... Nos habl en espa ol, por eso confiamos... Nos llev a un lugar donde pudi ramos comer algo. Camilo se ofreci para buscar al encargado y nos dej a nosotras sentadas. A los pocos segundos, ella me dijo que ir a al servicio... Como Camilo no regresaba, fue a buscarlo, y vi que ella lo estaba transformando cerr mis ojos ante ese recuerdo ... Ella me vio y me atac ... Ah se vuelve confuso... Recuerdo cuando me mordi y cuando dej de hacerlo, porque la apartaron de m . Seg n supe despu s fue Camilo. Luego, el dolor.

- O sea, que no recuerdas cu nto tiempo pas desde que te muerde hasta que Camilo la aparta.

- No. Como te digo, es todo muy confuso.

- Alondra, fueron segundos. Por eso, Mar a dec a que algo hab a sucedido cuando te transform . Esa es la raz n por la que fuiste diferente, la cantidad de ponzo a fue s lo la suficiente como para transformarte. Esa fue la raz n por la que tu per odo como ne fita, dur m s de dos a os luego me explic . La ponzo a actu en ti m s lentamente. Hasta es probable que sea la raz n, por la que sufres los desmayos y revivas el proceso de transformaci n... Es el motivo por el que puedes llorar.

- Estoy entre dos mundos? consult , pues era lo que mi mente lograba procesar.

- Se podr a decir... Es por eso que Aro te quer a con ellos. Eres a n m s especial, entre los especiales... O como l dijo: Una gema nica e irreproducible . Ya que es dif cil que alguien pueda tener la fuerza y concentraci n necesarias para repetirlo.

Esboc una sonrisa.

- Entonces, ser la pieza que siempre falte en su colecci n.

Con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta a lo que Carlisle se refer a con: fuerza y concentraci n . Para transformar a un humano en alguien como nosotros, eso es lo que se necesita: fuerza y concentraci n... Nunca, ninguno de nosotros podr a tener lo suficiente de ambos, para que s lo durara segundos.

Mi cuerpo r gido hab a logrado aquel peque o cambio. El que me hac a especial, aunque tambi n, apetecible. Pero, yo ten a con quienes estar, quienes me hac an sentir verdaderamente querida, no por mis habilidades, sino por m , por ser Alondra. No era un aquelarre fr o e impersonal, era una familia, mi familia; lo que siempre hab a deseado y de la que no volver a a apartarme.

Cuando termin con esos temas... tom otro a n m s delicado: mi esposo.

- Alondra, ahora, quer a preguntarte qu va a pasar con Batista. Supongo que en todo este tiempo debes haber pensado en que debes tomar una decisi n.

Claro que lo hab a hecho, hab a pensado en mi esposo, y en todo lo que hab a pasado.

Durante todo lo que hab a sucedido en Volterra, yo me hab a refugiado en Jasper. Y en aquel momento, lo estaba haciendo en mi padre. Realmente, me sent a como el avestruz.

Batista me hab a pedido perd n, pero yo no pod a perdonar algo as . Me sent a traicionada, humillada... Era cosa de pensar en l, y que mi imaginaci n volara, vi ndolo abrazar a Tanya, bes ndose, acarici ndose. Y mis ojos se inundaban...

- Alondra continu Carlisle -, no creo que siendo como eres, no seas capaz de perdonar. En especial, si nunca pas nada que merezca ser perdonado.

- No s contest -. Es que lastima, y mucho... Tal vez demasiado.

- Crees que ser a posible que ambos se sentaran a hablar del asunto?... Pero, que s lo fuera conversarlo.

- l fue el que quiso luchar me disculp .

- Lo s , pero t no lo sacaste de su error.

Ten a raz n.

- Ahora continu -, puedo decirle que venga, pero siempre y cuando, se comprometan a hablar y tratar de solucionar esta desavenencia... Se nota mucho que se aman, pero si no bajan la guardia, ambos seguir n hiri ndose tontamente. Qu dices?

- Bueno dije finalmente -, s lo hablaremos.

l me sonri y sali .

Poco despu s, golpearon a la puerta y sta se abri sin esperar respuesta. Se asom Batista, que me dijo:

- Disculpa, Carlisle me dijo que ahora podr amos conversar.

- S confirm -, pasa.

Yo estaba de pie frente a uno de los estantes de libros. l cerr la puerta y se acerc , par ndose a mi lado.

- En verdad, que siento todo lo que ha ocurrido este ltimo tiempo me dijo -. Siento que todo es culpa m a.

- No te voy a negar que tienes parte en todo le dije -, pero es compartida... Yo tambi n deber a haber hecho cosas que no hice.

- No debes recriminarte por eso, porque yo deber a haberte dicho cosas que siempre pens que quedar an en el pasado... Por favor, ven. Acomp ame dijo y tom mi mano, llev ndome al asiento, donde nos acomodamos -. En nuestra vida en com n, hemos tenido grandes aciertos, como es el hecho de comprendernos s lo a trav s de la mirada. Pero, tal vez por lo mismo, nunca tuvimos la curiosidad de saber m s de lo que hab a sido nuestras vidas, antes de conocernos.

- Tal vez tengas raz n confirm -, pero el hecho de que yo no tuviera memoria, propici esa falta de inter s.

- Podr a ser, aunque lo que no me explico, es c mo, siendo t tan curiosa, nunca demostraste inter s en saber qu hab a hecho yo, antes de conocerte.

- Siempre lo reprim ... No s , lo encontraba impropio. No quer a que te sintieras mal.

- No te voy a negar eso, pero hubiera sido preferible a la desolaci n que me ha acompa ado estos ltimos meses... Por eso, quiero subsanarlo... y se qued en silencio.

Nuevamente, sent que le costaba hablar.

- Batista, no es necesario intent que no se esforzara en decir algo que de alguna forma le dol a.

- S me contradijo -, es muy necesario. No quiero que me malentiendas... Esto sucedi veintisiete a os antes de encontrarte... En ese tiempo, a n dirig a mis pasos al norte de la L nea del Ecuador, y me encontr con Rob... Te acuerdas de l? s lo asent , pues era uno de los amigos que me hab a presentado en los cinco primeros a os que estuvimos juntos Bueno, l me cont que hab a conocido a tres hermanas que ten an residencia en Denali y que eran diferentes al resto de nosotros... Que deb a conocerlas... Como no ten a claro el camino que seguir a, no me pareci mala idea ver si pod a encontrarlas... Segu las se as que Rob me hab a dado, hasta que las encontr ... En la Guardia, hab a escuchado hablar de Carlisle, pero nunca imagin que alguien m s hubiera tenido la misma idea que l... Las vi diferentes y eso fue lo que me atrajo... Con ellas intent seguir esa dieta, pero era dif cil...

Vi que inconscientemente, se estaba comenzando a desviar del tema que era importante, entonces, le dije:

- Batista, pero qu pas con Tanya.

- Verdad, Tanya... De las tres hermanas, ella sobresal a... Tiene un car cter fuerte y... no termin Bueno, esencialmente fuerte.

- Qu ibas a decir? interrogu .

- Olv dalo. Para el relato es la cualidad que m s importa.

Baj mi vista y susurr :

- bamos tan bien.

- Por favor, cr eme.

- Dif cil, si te est s guardando cosas.

- Es que... dud De acuerdo, la palabra era sensual . Una combinaci n atrayente, que me hizo pensar que estaba enamorado de ella, pero s lo era una ilusi n... Sabes cu ndo lo supe? Cuando le cont mi problema con los Vulturis... Ella casi me orden que me fuera... Fue entonces que viaj a Brasil y conoc a Carlisle y su familia... Fue ah cuando Alice me dijo que te encontrar a y que ser as mi verdadero amor... Fue ah cuando Carlisle me dijo su teor a sobre el que deb a encontrar a mi verdadera pareja, y que juntos nos apoyar amos para tener una dieta m s civilizada...

- Pero, en la boda volvieron a encontrarse...

- Te recuerdo que Alice hizo la lista de invitados... Cuando vi el nombre de ella, me pregunt si ser a conveniente, pero no quise oponerme, pensando que llamar a mucho la atenci n si as lo hac a... Despu s de la ceremonia, cuando Alice te llev para que te cambiaras, ella me busc y me pidi disculpas por como se hab a comportado conmigo y quedamos como amigos...

- Amigos que quisieron recordar viejos tiempos en el viaje a Denali lo interrump .

- No digas eso, que no es cierto... Recuerdas que yo estaba enojado porque hab as aceptado ayudar a Jasper, despu s de c mo te hab a tratado?

- No estabas enojado, estabas celoso correg .

- Bueno, tal vez un poco... Pero cuando llegamos, Tanya se dio cuenta que algo ocurr a y quiso ayudar a que se me pasara el mal humor y cuando t entraste a la casa, yo me qued conversando con ella... Se dio cuenta de lo que me enojaba estar ah y me dijo que se alegraba de que yo te hubiera encontrado. Me coment que Alice le hab a contado que t eras muy especial, y que te quer a mucho, pero que ten as la habilidad de hacer perder la paciencia de Jasper, haciendo que no pudiera controlarse... No s , pero cada cosa que me dec a, en vez de hacerme sentir mejor, era todo lo contrario, por eso prefiri dejarme solo... En ese momento llegaste t , dici ndome palabras que me hirieron m s. Por lo que quise despejarme un poco, alej ndome de ah ... Ella me sigui y estuvimos conversando, hasta que me dijo una gran verdad. Yo estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ti y que era el peor de los tontos si era cierto que sent a celos de Jasper, que s lo te ve a como una hermana peque a y molestosa... Despu s que me dijo eso, fue cuando hice la peor tonter a, me fui... Orgullosamente pens que si en verdad me quer as, me buscar as; y yo estar a en Chile... Lo que no tom en cuenta, fue que yo hab a sido el tonto, que yo era qui n ten a que buscarte, no t .

- Me juras que son s lo amigos?

- Nada m s que amigos... Podr s perdonarme?

C mo no hacerlo? Lo amaba. Pero...

- Con una condici n.

- Cu l?

- De ahora en adelante, ambos deberemos contarnos algo de lo que fue nuestro pasado, cada d a. Sin importar qu tan duro pueda resultar.

Por un momento, s lo me mir . Hasta que...

- De acuerdo, aunque te advierto que hay muchas cosas por las que no estoy orgulloso.

- Al igual que yo. En la libreta que le ste, s lo contaba de mi vida humana y algunos pensamientos del momento en que lo escrib , pero hay cosas que preferir a olvidar y que lamento haber recordado.

- Pero no pensemos en eso ahora... De lo que quiero hablar es algo m s importante.

- Qu cosa? me extra .

- Te casar as conmigo, nuevamente?

Esa pregunta sac una sonrisa de m , haci ndome retroceder en el tiempo... Aquella tonta idea, la que hab a comenzado todo eso.

- Te gustar a? insisti .

Claro que me gustar a, pero como estaba planeada, como una boda doble, con mis hermanos, y record lo que me hab a dicho Jazz, la visi n de Alice no hab a cambiado, no era clara, pero estaba ah .

As que, contest :

- Claro que me gustar a, quisiera retomar los preparativos que est bamos haciendo.

- Entonces, hag moslo... Vamos a hablarlo con Alice y Jasper.

- Espera... D jame intentar algo...

Y pens : Ed, est mi hermanito cerca?... Si es as , le puedes decir que venga a la biblioteca con Alice?

Pocos segundos despu s, lleg un mensaje a mi m vil (devuelto por mi padre): Ambos salieron. Me alegro por ustedes.

Y pens : Gracias. Ahora, por favor, descon ctate.

Batista s lo me miraba y sonre a. As , me expliqu ...

- Alice y Jasper salieron... Si conozco a mi hermana, van a demorar. Ya tendremos tiempo de conversarlo m s tranquilamente.

- Entonces, vamos a nuestra habitaci n... Ed se va a desconectar o lo haremos nosotros?

- l lo har o de lo contrario va a lamentar haber nacido.

- Te amo.

- No m s que yo.

Y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, donde no salimos hasta el d a siguiente.

Ep logo:

Dos meses despu s, realizamos la boda, a la que no invitamos a Mar a. Yo ya la conoc a y no quer a volver a verla. De hecho, con Jasper, no hemos vuelto a escuchar nada de ella, ni para bien ni para mal.

Aquella fue una ocasi n especial, para unir a toda la familia, incluidos Renesmee y Jacob, junto a Raymond y Anne. Tambi n fueron invitados Huilen y Nahuel. Nuevamente, deb darle las gracias a l, ya que por su gran poder de observaci n, pude acercarme a Jake, sin desaparecer a los cinco metros... Lo que descubri , fue que era algo con el olor de los lic ntropos, que no me permit a aproximarme m s. Claro, que deb a dejar de respirar. Situaci n inc moda, pero que era un gran paso para m . Alg n d a espero poder superar definitivamente aquello.

La Luna de Miel, decidimos hacerla por separado... Jasper, Alice y yo, no ten amos problemas de haber hecho planes juntos, pero los tres estuvimos de acuerdo que por el bienestar ps quico de mi esposo, era mejor que la tom ramos por separado. Mis hermanos escogieron Alaska, mientras nosotros viajamos a Brasil, a la ciudad de Sao Francisco de Paula, que hoy se llama Pelotas, donde hab a nacido Batista. Donde empezamos a buscar a su familia... A n estamos en eso, pero tenemos tiempo, en verdad toda la eternidad.

Lo nico que con todo lo de aquella boda, al resto de mis hermanos, les encant la idea de hacerlas dobles; ya que seis meses despu s, Emmet con Rose y Edward con Bella, decidieron copiar mi idea, haciendo dichosa a nuestra madre y por extensi n a nuestro padre.

En un par de meses m s, viajaremos todos, de vuelta a Estados Unidos. A n no sabemos exactamente d nde... Bueno, al menos Alice no ha adelantado nada, pero queremos olvidarnos un poco de Europa y sus habitantes, especialmente de los Vulturis, de quienes no hemos vuelto a saber nada, debido a que yo me cuido mucho en lo que se refiere a los compromisos que adquiri Carlisle en mi nombre.

Ahora, Clara y Neville ya est n viviendo cerca de Washington D.C., y personalmente me encantar a escoger alg n sitio cercano a ellos. En verdad que a mi hermana la he tenido un poco en el olvido, y me gustar a poder estrechar mis lazos con ella. Aunque mi esposo, mi maestro, mi amigo, mi todo... me trata de animar diciendo que tambi n tendremos tiempo para eso... Qu puedo hacer, si lo amo?

Ahora, puedo decir que he encontrado mi rol en este mundo y gracias a eso, soy feliz. Y se lo debo a mi familia perfecta.

Espero que los que hayan le do mi historia, hayan aprendido que todo en nuestras existencias cuesta. La Perfecci n no es f cil de alcanzar, pero que es posible hacerlo. Yo he tomado caminos equivocados, pero que mirando hacia atr s, agradezco. Nada de lo que nos sucede es en vano, no se olviden de eso, s lo hay que saber sacar el provecho de lo que nos pasa para poder alcanzar la felicidad.

Gracias por haberme acompa ado.

Alondra Cullen ( Virginia Ru z).

FIN. 


End file.
